My Heart's Other Half
by miramisa90212
Summary: A Son of Apollo and a Daughter of Poseidon. Hated each other from the moment they met. Would they suddenly find a person whom they could be more than friends with in each other? "You know, a guy and a girl can't stay in a cabin alone." "What makes you think I want to be locked in with you here?" "Because I'm handsome and a Son of Apollo." "Arrogant douche." LeexOC
1. Three New 'Students'

**Okay guys, this is my rewritten chapters… well, thoroughly improved and newly developed chapters :) hopefully, it's better than the former ones :( :)**

**Anyways, I made some changes with my story so hopefully, it fits your tastes :D I don't know if Westover Hall has uniforms and stuff but this is my fanfiction anyways so… hihi :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns thy series ;) **

**xXx**

**ONE**

**xXx**

**Three New 'Students'**

**xXx**

**RIIIIING! **

"GAH!"

_Thump. _

"Ow," I grumbled as I stood up, muttering profanities and rubbing my butt. Stupid alarm clock!

I grabbed the shrilly ringing alarm clock, smashing it on the wooden desk and making the annoying ringing stop. I looked at my alarm clock, spotting a crack on the glass of the clock.

I set it down, walking to my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, hopping into the shower. I sighed as the hot water warmed every part of my cold body. It was a good thing that the heater's turned on this December since it's going to be quite chilly.

I've always loved taking showers or swimming. It's been a habit of mine ever since I was a little girl. Water always calms my nerves down. When someone pisses me off, I would run to the changing rooms by the pool to change into my school swimsuit, then I'd immediately dive into the cool water.

After fifteen minutes, I got out of the shower with steam roaming about in the bathroom. I wrapped my towel around my body, slowly walking to the mirror to make sure I won't slip. I wiped the moist mirror to get a clearer reflection of my face.

I turned the faucet on, splashing lukewarm water on my face. Grabbing my facial cleanser, I squeezed a pea sized amount on my fingertips and applied it on my face with circular motions. After one minute, I turned the faucet on, making sure that the water is cooler to close my pores.

As I cleared my face of my cleanser, I wiped my face with my facial flannel and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked to my closet, grabbing my Westover Hall uniform and placing it on my bed as I dried my body.

My uniform consists of the colors black, grey, white and blue. The blouse is white and long sleeved, with the collar feeling like a choker on my neck while the tie accompanying the uniform was blue. The blazer is a charcoal grey color, with metallic colored military buttons and a left breast pocket, Westover Hall's school emblem sewed on it. The slacks are a charcoal grey color as well. We're required to wear black socks and black school shoes.

My blazer ends at the tip of my wrist, keeping me warm.

Westover Hall is a military school, but I go home every weekend thanks to Castor. He told Ms. Gottschalk that I have a few health and comfort problems and he wanted to assist me with it, when in reality, he just wants my company at home.

I slipped on my school shoes and grabbed my worn out messenger bag, making sure that all of my books are inside.

I walked to my vanity mirror, brushing my straight, mid-back black hair. I expertly French-braided the back of my hair, keeping my hair away from my face—except for my side bangs, which I kept down—making sure that my shorter locks framed my face nicely.

My hands suddenly made its way to my face, feeling that my glasses weren't perched on the bridge of my nose. I took my big, square frames and settled it on my face.

I always loved my big frames, even if it does make me look quite the nerdy and quiet girl I am in school. They make my surroundings clearer and it hides my face so no one would notice me in school, though I know I have dyslexia so it's quite useless with reading.

I'd rather be unnoticed than be bullied in school anyway. Though, I have one friend and his name's Grover Underwood. Odd kid, but he's kind nonetheless.

I grabbed my long and cozy sea green cloth, bundling it and wrapping it around my neck to keep me warm, the cloth that was my last memory of my biological parents.

You see, I was found by my guardian, Castor Johnson, on his doorstep—at least, that's what he says. Whenever I asked, his eyes become guarded and nervous all of a sudden, and he stiffly tells me that he merely found me on his doorstep. But I feel like there's more to that story, but I never said a word.

The least I can do for Castor is to be a good girl and not to cause any trouble for him. He's been so kind and generous to me, and the last thing I want to do is to complicate his life because of my misbehaviors.

And besides, he has trouble walking so he has to limp with crutches all day, and he covers his head with a cap all the time because according to him, he has "hair fall problems".

As I went down to the kitchen, Castor wasn't around.

"Hmm, must've went to work early," I muttered, walking to the counter.

A post-it on the table caught my attention. I peeled it off from the table and read the note.

_Calla, your lunch is in the brown paper bag. It's your favorite sandwich :)  
Don't forget to wear a coat and ski cap, and be careful while riding your bike!  
-Castor_

_P.S.: you have a tumbler of hot chocolate beside the paper bag! It'll keep you warm in school. Also, your bike has mud guards already :)) _

I smiled as I read the note, imagining Castor saying these words to me in person while he makes himself a steaming mug of coffee.

I chuckled to myself, slipping the note inside my blazer pocket and keeping my brown paper bag of lunch and my warm tumbler inside my messenger bag. I walked to the living area, spotting the coat and ski cap on the couch.

The coat Castor got from my closet was the black one he gave me last Christmas season. It had six black buttons sewed in three rows, two of them positioned across the other. The collar covered my neck like a long sleeved turtleneck. The skirt of the coat was pleated and it ended above my knees.

The ski cap was the one he knitted for me last month. It was a plain grey one and it was my favorite cap.

I then walked outside, the harsh, chilly wind making me shiver. I got my bike and unchained it, peddling to Westover High.

It was quite dark outside, but it wasn't that dark to make me not notice my surroundings.

I exhaled, my breath forming a cloud. I looked around, greeting some elderlies that I always pass by every time I go to school.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Higginbotham!" I called out. The old woman smiled and waved, her gray curls bouncing from the blowing wind.

Mrs. Higginbotham was an old woman that I met in the grocery store. She helped me get ingredients for a chicken soup when Castor was struck with fever. Since then, we became friends and she kept sharing some recipes to me, most of them I failed to cook right.

"Good Morning! My, my, I almost mistook you for Rudolph the red-nose reindeer because of your red nose!" she teased. I giggled, pinching my nose.

"Well, it's quite cold so my nose couldn't take it, I guess," I replied. Mrs. Higginbotham smiled.

"Alright then sweetie, off you go, you don't want to be late, do you?" she laughed, shooing me away. I smiled and waved as I peddled away.

"Bye Mrs. Higginbotham!" I called out. I heard a distant "goodbye!" from her as I peddled to school.

I'm not sure why, but I felt like I forgot something regarding school.

As I thought to myself about this, I heard a screech by the background. Everything suddenly became slow at the moment.

A car was running towards me, and I saw the driver looking at me with a panicked expression. The driver slammed the brakes and the car slowed, but I turned my bicycle to the right and clashed with a tree nearby, but not before hopping out of my bicycle. I landed on the ground, the thin layer of snow not cushioning my fall even for a bit.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my capped head. The driver went out of the vehicle and scurried to me.

"Oh my God, are you alright? Did you hit your head?" the driver—whom I realized was a woman—panicked. I shook my head slightly. The woman sighed in relief. I took this chance to observe her better.

She was tall, standing at around five feet and nine inches, about five inches taller than me. She's very pretty, gifted with a warm smile, long, straight, brown hair and mesmerizing sparkling blue orbs. Despite the few gray strands, she doesn't look old at all.

As she realized I was fine, she smiled at me, revealing her smile lines.

"Do you need a ride? I suppose it's the least I can do for you after almost hurting you," she told me. Castor told me not to talk to strangers, but something within myself is telling me to trust her.

"If it's not a bother, then I'd like a ride, please," I told her politely. She helped me with my bicycle, placing it at the back of her car.

"Where are you going…?"

"Callista, Callista Jackson ma'am. What about you?" I introduced myself. Castor didn't bother to change the surname given to me. When I asked him how he knew my last name, he told me that he saw it scribbled on a piece of paper that was tucked inside the basket I was in.

_Callista Jade Jackson, _it said there, according to Castor.

The woman's eyes looked shocked and clouded for a second, before reverting back to a smile. "Sally Jackson," she said. I expressed surprise when I realized we had the same surnames.

"What a coincidence, we have the same surname," I pointed out. She chuckled and nodded, seemingly looking distracted for a bit before focusing on the road again.

"Anyway, where are you going, Callista?" she asked softly.

"Westover Hall, my school," I said. She nodded.

"I know where that is, it's near here," she said and sped away. A few minutes later, we arrived at my school.

My first impression of my school was a castle of an evil dragon who captured a princess, but that was all in the past. Its weird and dark appearance doesn't bother me anymore, considering that I am used to how it looks already.

"Thank you Sally," I said, hopping out of her car and taking my bicycle to chain. She flashed me a somewhat sad smile before speeding away with clouded eyes.

**xXx**

I opened the oak doors of my school, revealing a huge hallway with walls lined with battle flags and weapon displays such as antique rifles, battle axes and etcetera.

As my shoes clicked slightly on the smooth, marble floor, I heard a soft scurrying of feet. My eyes shot forward as I saw three unfamiliar teenagers, two girls and one boy.

"Hey," I called out. The three froze and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow at them and walked towards the three strangers. Now that I was nearer, I was able to get a clearer and closer look of them.

The first girl was extremely pretty, with shoulder-length, spiky, black hair and electric blue eyes, and cute freckles splattered across her nose.

The second girl was also pretty, with golden blonde, princess-like curls, and intense grey eyes. Her natural-looking tan completed her prettiness.

The last one was a boy, with jet black hair and bright, sea green eyes. For some reason, though, he reminded me of myself, my appearance... but I'm not sure why. But overall, he's quite handsome, indeed.

"What are you three doing here? You don't look very familiar here in Westover Hall," I asked. They suddenly became nervous-looking, with the boy speaking up.

"U-Um, we're—actually—uhh, you see—"

"We're students here—but we don't like standing out much so we keep a low profile," the blonde one said, giving the boy a pointed look. The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, yeah, what she said," he muttered. I smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you say so? Well, would you like to walk to cla—" the sound of dance music echoed in the halls. Hang on, was the dance today? Goodness.

"I guess I forgot that the dance is today," I muttered to no one in particular. I faced the three again, flashing them a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Callista Jackson, and you are?" I asked the three of them, bringing my hand up for them to shake. The black haired girl shook my hand first.

"Thalia Grace," she stated. The blonde one introduced herself next.

"Annabeth Chase," she introduced, shaking my hand and looking at me with a calculative expression. The boy shook my hand last.

"Percy Jackson," he said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Coincidentally, we have the same surname," I giggled out. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. I looked at him with a scrutinizing expression. Percy looked oddly familiar. Not to mention, he had a bit of a resemblance with Sally.

"Umm, do you know Sally Jackson?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"She's my mom," he explained. I made a sound of understanding and nodded.

"I see, no wonder you have a resemblance to her," I pointed out.

"How do you know my mom?" he asked. I smiled.

"She almost crashed my bicycle with her car. Luckily, she helped me out and drove me here. She's really pretty," I answered. His cheeks turned pink and nodded, clearing his throat.

"Uhh… yeah, thanks," he said. I nodded.

"Well, I'll be taking a peek at the dance then I'll be heading to the library, you want to come?" I asked. Before they got a chance to answer, footsteps echoed across the hall. I recognized the two adults, Ms. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn.

Ms. Gottschalk is the principal of Westover High. She had short, grey hair and a black military-style uniform with a red trim. She had a wispy mustache, something I'm itching to shave off her face.

Dr. Thorn, on the other hand, is the vice principal of Westover High. He has short, grey hair as well, with heterochromatic eyes—one brown, one blue—and has the same uniform as Ms. Gottschalk. Unlike the principal, though, he is clean-shaven.

"Well?" Mrs. Gottschalk demanded the three students with me. "What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. I don't know why, but something tells me that what Annabeth said a while back wasn't the true story.

Being the stupid one, unfortunately, I decided to cover for them.

"Ms. Gottschalk, they're students here. They're my… classmates!" I lied. The principal raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ms. Jackson, I believe you should be in the gymnasium right now," she scolded. I bit my lip.

"B-But Ms. Gottschalk—" I was rudely interrupted by Dr. Thorn.

"Ha!" he snapped. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be _eee-jected_!"

I rolled my eyes inwardly. I never really liked these two baboons, really, most especially Dr. Thorn. He gives me the creeps and goosebumps!

"Dr. Thorn, I just _said_ that they are students in Westover Hall," I said with a bit of force. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well then, let us ask Ms. Gottschalk!" he said, facing the principal. Just then, Thalia decided to step in.

She snapped her fingers, and I suddenly felt a gust of wind. "We're not visitors, Dr. Thorn," she said.

"We go to school here, Ms. Gottschalk. You remember: I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade," Thalia said. For a second, Ms. Gottschalk suddenly looked dazed.

"Oh… yes, yes you're right. I do recognize you three. Why aren't you in the gymnasium? You as well, Ms. Jackson," she said. Before we could answer, Grover suddenly came in, running and looking at Percy and his friends.

"You made it! You—" he froze when he saw the two teachers.

"Oh, Ms. Gottschalk, Dr. Thorn! I, uh—"

"What_ is _it, Mr. Underwood," Dr. Thorn said with distaste. The vice principal never liked Grover, and I didn't exactly know why, but I never pried in Grover's business.

"What do you mean, they made it? These students live here," he said, as if he were challenging Grover. I decided to step in for my friend.

"What Grover means, Dr. Thorn, is that… Percy, Annabeth and Thalia made the ski cap! Grover asked them to make one for him two months ago and I'm wearing his right now! Percy's not done with mine yet so I asked if I could borrow Grover's!" I lied, scurrying to Grover and pulling my ski cap off my head and his red cap off his head, placing my ski cap on his head.

"Warm and cozy, _right Grover_?" I said, flashing him a look to go with my story. He nodded shakily.

"Uh—yeah! Yeah, _really _cozy!" he said, patting the ski cap on his head.

"Well, anyways," Ms. Gottschalk said, clearing her throat. "Off to the gymnasium, you five! You are not to leave the gymnasium, alright?" she said. We nodded and scurried away, saluting and etcetera.

Once we were out of sight, Grover faced me and gave me a big hug, earning an "oomph!" from me.

"Thank the gods you were there covering for them! Thanks Calla!" he cried. I laughed and patted his head, grabbing my ski cap again and placing his red cap on his head. I faced Thalia, Annabeth and Percy.

"You guys aren't students here in Westover High, am I right?" I asked. Grover sighed and shook his head.

"No, they're not," he answered. I sighed.

"Then for goodness' sake, what the heck is going on?" I asked him. He sighed, grabbing my hand and leading us to the gymnasium.

"I'll explain later," he told me. Annabeth suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait, don't tell me you'll be telling her about…" she trailed off. Grover sighed.

"She's… one of us," he explained. I raised an eyebrow at them, confused with their conversation. Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Umm… what did I do?" I asked. Percy patted my shoulder.

"We'll tell you later. Anyway, what's the emergency, Grover?" Percy asked as they trailed off with their confusing conversation.

Grover took a deep breath. "I found three."

"Three half-bloods? Here?" Thalia asked in surprise and amazement. Grover nodded.

"You met the first one, " he explained, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you telling me I'm a half-wambo?" I asked.

"Half-_blood_," Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, that," I said, facing Grover. He nodded.

"I'll be explaining the details to you later. But the other two are brother and sister," he continued. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help." I raised an eyebrow. There's only one pair of siblings here in Westover Hall.

"Wait, are you talking about…" Grover nodded.

"Nico and Bianca," he said. I was shocked. I knew Bianca because she helped me with some stuff. We're not that close, but we can consider each other as acquaintances. Nico and I were much closer, though.

"You know them?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I know them both, but I'm closer with the brother," I explained.

"Are there monsters?" Percy asked. I looked at them incredulously. What the… what is up with this nonsense?!

"One," he said nervously. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!" Grover cried, looking at Thalia desperately.

"Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?" what is up with these half-blood mumbo-jumbos!

"Yeah," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Hold on," I said. "Are you telling me Bianca and Nico are part of this… thing you have?" I asked Grover. He nodded. Oo-kay, this is getting _weirder _and _weirder_.

"Then, let's dance," Thalia said.

"Well, while you guys are doing that, can I go to the library?" I asked. Grover shook his head.

"You need to stay close with us," he stated. I sighed.

"Anyway, who's the monster?" Percy asked.

"Oh," Grover said, looking around the hallways nervously. Annabeth raised an eyebrow

"What?" she asked.

"You just met him," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Gottschalk?" I asked, biting my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Wow, that is _so _possible!

Sadly, Grover shook his head.

"No. It's the vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

**xXx**

**YAY! :D Done with my first rewrite :)) **

**Hopefully, this one's a bit better than the previous one :( **

**So, R&R and I'll be updating soon! :D **

**~miramisa90212 **


	2. The Vice Principal is a Monster?

**Ahhh! You guys made me happy when I read the positive feedbacks from the first rewritten chapter :D I'm so happy! :D **

**Anways, hope you guys like this next one :) **

**By the way, BIG THANK YOU to my best friend, miyame-chan! :)) you are AWESOME girl! ;) Thank you so much for helping me! I owe you BIG TIME! **

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't have to say it because it's practically obvious, right? Hehe… **

**xXx**

**TWO**

**xXx**

**The Vice Principal is a Monster?**

**xXx**

"So you're saying that our vice principal, _Dr. Thorn_, is a freaking _monster_? Grover, the whole school _thinks _he's a demon," I said, raising an eyebrow at my friend.

Grover sighed. "Calla, he _is _a monster," he said. I snickered.

"Yeah, he _is _one. A demonic vice principal, I must say. But Grover, even if I do say that he's a monster, you don't have to think that way too," I replied, patting his capped hair. I made a face for a few seconds when I felt something quite sharp on his head, but shrugged it off.

Grover groaned, motioning his other three friends, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy, to help him. Annabeth sighed.

"Callista—"

"Calla, you can call me Calla," I interrupted. She nodded.

"Calla, what Grover means is that Dr. Thorn really _is _a monster, and not in a descriptive way," she said simply. I looked at her incredulously.

"S-So you're serious?" I asked. The blonde girl in front of me nodded.

"Dr. Thorn _is _a monster?" another nod.

"_Literally_?" another nod from miss smarty-o.

"Whoa."

"Yup," she said.

"I knew it! Dr. Thorn really is a monster!" I cried in victory, pumping my fists in the air. Grover sighed in relief.

"That's what I've been trying to _tell _you!" he cried. I snickered, giving Grover a swift hug and a pat on the head. I made a face again, feeling sharp things on his head.

"What's wrong?" my odd friend, Grover, asked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, poking the top of his head.

"By the way Grover, no offense but, what're the sharp things on your head?" I asked, massaging my palms slightly.

He exchanged glances with his friends, Percy nodding in a 'go on' sort of gesture.

"Well," Grover began as he faced me. I looked at him curiously.

"I'm a… satyr," he said. I raised an eyebrow, a confused expression plastered on my face.

"A… satyr?" I repeated. Grover nodded in confirmation, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he looked around.

Annabeth sighed. "A satyr is a half-human and half—"

"I know what a satyr is!" I snapped at Ms. Blonde Smarty Pants. "Sorry," I quickly added when I saw the look on her face. "It's just… a satyr? Seriously? You have _got _to be kidding me."

Now it was Grover's turn to look hurt.

"Oh come _on_, after all you've heard you're not going to believe that Grover's a satyr?" Thalia demanded, her powerful voice echoing across the empty hallway.

"Well…" I trailed off. She did have a point but…

Percy frowned slightly before his lips curled upwards to form a grin.

"Why don't you show her then?" he suggested, looking at Grover as his sea green eyes twinkled along with mischief and humor.

"Show me?" I asked at the same time Grover—literally—bleated out, "Show her?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you know…" he motioned to his friend's head. "Come on, G-man. I haven't seen those for a while, anyway. Have they grown big?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered. What grew big? Oh man, don't tell me they'll flash or something! Oh my God!

Grover turned around before saying, "This."

I gasped when I saw little horns, freaking little horns… sitting _on _his _head_, horns that _grew _on top Grover's head.

"H-Horns… on your _head_," I squeaked.

"Aw," Percy pouted mockingly. "They're still small. I was hoping they'd be, like, sheep horn-sized that'll help us when it comes to monsters."

"_Baaah!_" Grover bleated in annoyance. "Sheep, Percy? Really? Didn't I tell you already that being compared to sheeps are an insult to us satyrs?"

"Aren't they half-goat?" I questioned. Grover clapped my shoulder, a look of approval on his face.

"Thank you, Calla! At least _someone _knows their facts and differences," he said, giving Percy a pointed look. The latter raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"And besides, I doubt that horns will help us when the time comes to face Dr. Thorn," Annabeth mumbled under her breath. I snickered mentally, standing on my tippy toes and poking Grover's horns.

"Hey Grover, do you charge when you see a red cloth or something?" I joked. He grumbled profanities and faced me, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Calla, what happened to the facts and differences?! There's a _thick _line between goats and bulls!" he cried, waving his cap in the air. I chuckled, flicking his forehead. He stuck his tongue out on me, rubbing his forehead.

"And put that back on!" Annabeth ordered, pointing at Grover's cap. "Someone might see you."

"Anyway," I started as Grover placed his cap back on his head. "What do satyrs have to do with this… _monster _stuff," I asked.

"Well, we satyrs go out to the mortal world to search for demigods, another term for half-bloods. We bring them to a safe place, also known as Camp Half Blood," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Camp? There's a camp for _demigods_?" I said, feeling weird when the word 'demigods' rolled out of my mouth.

Grover nodded. "It's the only safe place for demigods against monsters who can snack on you. That's also where the gods of Olympus claim their demigod children," he said.

"Can you tell anyone you're a demigod?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's a secret to mortals… unless you can see through the Mist, of course," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"The _Mist_?" I asked.

"The Mist is a supernatural force that the goddess Hecate controls. It twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend," he explained. I nodded and made a sound of understanding.

"Wait, you said mortals can't know about these things, right?" I asked again. He nodded.

"So why are you telling me this?" Grover smiled.

"Well Calla, turns out you're a demigod as well," he stated, turning to Thalia, Annabeth an Percy.

Their chatters faded in the background as I thought about what they said.

_Parentage, huh?_ I thought. _If I really am a demigod, I wonder who my mom is... or Dad... whichever,_ I sighed in defeat as I walked faster, trying not to think about it.

It was finally nice to know that I have a real family, but thinking about it, it angered me.

So my simply godly parent left me in the hands of my human parents who just left me in front of a doorstep?!

_What a nice family I must have,_ I thought bitterly. At least Castor was kind enough to take care of me. He has a heart... unlike my original parents. I found myself rolling my eyes.

No.

Stop thinking about it.

Tonight's dance night! I should have fun!

That's right. _Fun._

And just like that, my foul mood disappeared along with the thoughts of my parents and were replaced by thoughts of the best place to hide in case Dr. Thorn comes charging in.

Yep, now that I found out about the truth, that's my definition of truth. _Sigh._

I was pulled out of my thoughts whether or not the janitor's closet would be a good place to hide in when I heard the latest song blasting. I could even hear some students blurting out "Whoo-hoo"'s to the beat.

I looked up and saw the massive gym doors looming near us. I gulped the lump nervousness lodged in my throat.

Before I met Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, the only thing I was worrying about was standing out in my Westover Hall uniform in a sea of casually-dressed bodies, but now I had to worry about Dr. Thorn being a monster and my demigod acquaintances—and myself—of being... snacked upon?

I always prayed for an interesting life but not like this! This wasn't even just interesting... it was _dangerous_!

"Uh... Calla?" Grover asked. "Are you okay?"

I snapped back to attention. I didn't realize I was shaking and glaring holes at the door.

"Huh? S-Sorry." I managed to say. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Let's go in?" I forced a smile.

"Alright." Thalia smirked. "Let's dance."

**xXx**

I took a tentative step into the gym, and my eyes widened in amazement.

Here's one thing I observed in all the military schools I've been to: we, the students, go all out when there's a special event that doesn't need uniforms.

I mean, who wouldn't? Our uniforms are very, very stiff, uncomfortable, and tight.

I insecurely wrapped my jacket tighter, hoping that the other students were having too much fun to notice that I was the only girl in uniform.

Looking around, I saw that the girls were caked in make-up and decked out in their glitziest spaghetti strap shirts, sparkly jeans, and monstrous heels that I wouldn't normally wear. But looking down at my school shoes, I would've given anything to wear casual clothes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Percy and Grover eyeing some girls who were pouncing on a poor boy who looked like he would rather strangle someone with crepe-paper streamers. I couldn't help but giggle.

Avoiding some floating black and red balloons, I made my way over to the center of the gym with the others.

"There they are," Grover said, gesturing towards a pair of younger kids arguing by the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

Bianca was wearing a floppy green cap, as if she was trying to cover her face, and beside her was Nico, her younger brother.

They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they were both using their hands as they talked. Nico was shuffling his Mythomagic cards that he carries around all the time. Bianca seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around as if she was anxious about something that would appear in any moment.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Grover.

"He shook his head. "Telling them puts them into more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

I gulped. "S-So… It's even more obvious that I'm monster snack?" I said, my voice rising into higher octaves and panic evident in my voice.

"Unfortunately, it is. You're pretty strong as well, much like Nico and Bianca. I wonder what your parentage is," he told me, sniffing a bit. I gulped at his statement.

Wonderful! I'm much more obvious to be a demigod snack box to monstrous beings! Isn't that great?! (Sense the sarcasm?)

Annabeth noticed my uneasiness. "Hey, don't worry. Just stay within our line of sight and you'll be fine," she said, clamping her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled, appreciating her comfort, not that it made me any more or any less uneasy.

"So let's just grab them and get out of here," Percy said, starting to move forward, when Thalia placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

I snuck a glance at the di Angelo siblings and the vice principal.

Dr. Thorn had slipped out of the doorway near the bleachers and was standing close to Nico and Bianca. He nodded coldy in our direction and looked at me with such intensity. For some reason, his blue heterochromatic eye seemed to glow, which made me even more nervous.

Judging from his expression, the Mist thing that Grover told me about wasn't working with him. _Great_! _That_ makes me _much _assured that he really is a freaking monster!

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered us. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How do we do that?" I asked her. "I practically know what I am, so that makes it harder for you guys."

"Now that you _do _know your lineage, we're now four powerful demigods, but Calla still needs to stay in our line of vision considering that she doesn't know how to fight yet," she said, shooting me a worried glance.

"Despite that, our presence—" she gestured Annabeth, Percy and herself, "—should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye for those kids and Calla."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded. She made a face when she realized the music. Jesse McCartney.

"Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?" she grumbled. I snickered.

"Grover did," I said, jabbing a thumb at the satyr's direction. Grover looked hurt.

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?" she said.

"Or Linkin Park," I piped in.

"Green—Park? What?" Grover spluttered.

"Never mind. Let's dance."

"But I can't dance!"

"You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on, goat boy."

I snickered as Grover yelped when Thalia grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Good luck," I mumbled amusingly. As I watched Grover clumsily dance as Thalia leaded, I listened to my surroundings, and that included Annabeth and Percy's conversation.

"Same hair color..." Annabeth mumbled.

I cocked an eyebrow curiously. _What are they talking about?_ I thought

"Yeah, but—"

Annabeth cut off Percy with a look. She shot a wary glance my way and I responded with an awkward smile.

"...pretty eyes too," she continued.

Seriously, what were they talking about?

"Yeah, but... wait, did you just say I have pretty—" He abruptly stopped when he saw me still staring at them.

"Uh, well," I fumbled for an excuse. "I better go now, I guess. To the di Angelo siblings, I mean. Bye!" I did a little nervous wave and lumbered towards the arguing pair.

The last thing I heard from Annabeth were, "Seriously, Perce. What if... ?"

What if what, Annabeth? _What_?!

I sighed as their voices disappeared as I walked away from them. What are they hiding? Ugh! Curiosity kills the cat... and _I'm _the cat. Grrr... freaking curiosity.

"Hey Bianca," I greeted. Said girl turned to me and smiled. I snuck a peek at Dr. Thorn, who was busy looking at both Grover and company and our direction.

"Hey Callista," she greeted. I smiled at Nico, who grinned at me from ear to ear and waved frantically.

"Hi Calla!" he gushed out excitedly. From both of the di Angelo siblings, I was quite closer to Nico than Bianca because of one training session before. He got injured when he was running on wet floor. I brought him to the infirmary and from that day, we would bond a few times.

"Hey kiddo," I laughed, ruffling his hair. I sat beside Nico, who was shuffling his cards and talking about how he wanted a Hades figurine of his Mythomagic game collection for it to be complete.

"Maybe you'd find one in the future," I said. He shrugged.

Bianca suddenly raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you wearing your uniform?" she asked. Heat crept to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"I forgot that it was the dance today," I whined. She laughed.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," she giggled. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well then, ex-_cuuuse _me!" I mocked. She chuckled, flicking my forehead.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

As Bianca and I talked, and Nico shuffled his cards continuously, Dr. Thorn was suddenly in front of us.

My eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Good day, Dr. Thorn," I said tightly. He suddenly grabbed Bianca, Nico and I. My breath hitched as he dragged us to the doors out of the gymnasium.

"Hey! Hey, let go of me!" I exclaimed, but a rough hand clamped by mouth shut. I thought of trying to lick or bite it but a voice inside my head told me that Dr. Thorn wasn't the type of person—was he even a person?—to appreciate that kind of stuff.

Dr. Thorn hoisted us up his shoulders—well, he hoisted Bianca and I up his shoulders while he held Nico with his other hand on one side. I looked at Bianca with widened eyes and I realized her dark orbs reflected what I felt: fear and panic.

"Where are you taking us?" Her younger brother, Nico, demanded.

"Well, aren't you interested?" Dr. Thron laughed. "Now keep down. I don't want anyone else hearing us."

Pshh, he sounded like he was going to rape us or something, pfft!

I simply scoffed. Nico was kicking like crazy and I had just screamed. How can anyone not see or hear us? But when I looked around, I realized that no one was paying attention to us. My fellow schoolmates probably thought the three of us did something wrong, nothing to worry about.

Yeah, right.

But then, my eyes landed on Percy and Annabeth. Maybe there was still hope. If I could just catch their attention before we were out the door, then they would save us.

They were part of that half-mambo—excuse me, _half-blood_ cult after all.

"Percy! Annabeth! He—!"

Once again, my mouth was shut clamp. Ugh, who _knows _what he has held with his germ-filled hands! Ick, probably demigod guts... okay, that disgusted me _much _more than dirty furniture or mud. I should remind myself to disinfect my hands when I'm done here—or rather, _if _I'll ever be done here... oh gosh, that gives me the creeps!

"Stop it, you little brat!" Dr. Thorn snarled.

With a frustrated sigh, I complied. We were led out of the gym and into a dark hallway.

I could hear Nico whimpering, and I couldn't blame him. What was this... this monster gonna do to us?

After a few more steps deeper into the hallway, he finally dropped us, and when I mean drop, literally. The guy practically carried us earlier.

I landed with a grunt and I looked up at him, a glare on my face.

"What are you going to do?" I challenged, hoping my voice wouldn't betray me.

"Eat dinner," I couldn't see properly but I was sure he was licking his lips hungrily.

Right there and then, I was ready to faint. That is until Nico yelped, "No! You are not going to eat any of us for dinner! If I only had my Mythomagic cards with me, I'd defeat you!"

Sigh, dear Nico, your Mythomagic cards are in your pocket! Well, I'd love to point that out but considering our situation right now, I dare not to bother at all. It won't help us either way!

But from the looks of him frantically looking for his game cards in his pockets and Bianca's missing green cap, they probably dropped it on the floor. Hopefully, Grover would spot that and they'd save us _right now_!

Dr. Thorn let out a rumbling laugh. "Mythomagic?" He spat. "Those trading cards are a disgrace to us Greek beings!"

"Greek beings?" Bianca questioned.

"Why, didn't you know? I am a monster and you my three are demigods."

"D-Demigods?" Nico sputtered. "Like Hercules?"

"Pah, Hercules. Always him." Dr. Thorn grumbled.

The engines in mind started to spin. _Monster... demigods... Hercules._

Holy mother of... What have I gotten myself into?


	3. My Mentality Becomes Abnormal

**xXx**

**THREE**

**xXx**

**My Mentality Becomes Abnormal**

**xXx**

Hmm… do you know what's _very _tempting right now? A _normal _life.

A life without a satyr who's here to whisk you away to some mysterious camp that's supposed to keep you safe, a life without these half-_wannabes _claiming that they're here to destroy a monster that could turn you into demigod chicken barbeque, a life without a vice principal who happens to be the monster that's going to roast you and turn you into lunch, a life without these Greek crap _existing_.

And all of this entered my life, all because of my stupid lineage and my stupid godly parent and human parent!

If I was just born _normal_, then I wouldn't be in this situation, tied up and my mouth sealed shut because the freaking monster thought I was too loud, with two scared to death schoolmates in a dark hallway, fearing for our lives.

I tried to wiggle out of the ropes but Dr. Thorn happens to be a champion with knots. Amazing—_not_.

I tried to yell big time, swear words but there are two things that hindered me from doing so: I have a dirty cloth on top of my mouth—freaking demonic vice principal gagged me—so I pretty much can't speak and there are _children _here (ehem, _Nico_).

As I tried to wiggle out of the ropes, a silhouette holding something sharp suddenly appeared. The person was holding something that had a bronze glow, a powerful one, and it's _long _and _sharp_.

Huh, Dr. Thorn must've returned with an object of torture for us. Joy.

I panicked, wiggling with much greater movement and obviousness. The shadow stepped forward, making me whimper in fear. The di Angelo siblings are too shocked and traumatized that they practically froze in fear.

I looked at the silhouette again, only to realize that the shadow looked familiar.

Mystery dude—I'll be calling him… or her, that. Take it or leave it, sister!—lowered his sharp thing and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. I _know _that voice.

"Mrrmy!" I cried, the cloth muffling what I was supposed to say.

Percy advanced slowly, assuring that he's no danger—well, _I _know he's not danger—and lowered his… sword? Yup, that's a sword.

Cool, I want one.

Wait.

Focus, Callista! You're in _danger_! Don't think of unnecessary stuff!

_But… it's _so_ cool. _

Shut up, mental me. I'm in a life-or-death situation!

_Okay, fine! Be that way! _

Oh crap, that's it. I'm insane.

_You _sure _are! Why'd you just figure it out now? _

Shut. Up.

_Okay, shutting up. Can do, calm down now buster. _

Now, shoo mental Calla!

_Okay! You're on your own! _

… I should go to the nearest mental institute.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

_Focus, Calla! _

A shadow loomed behind Percy, making my eyes widen in horror.

Dr. Thorn looked at us—especially me—intensely, warning us silently '_if you try to destroy my cover, I'm going to kill you and turn you into half-blood steak!' _

Oh crap, Percy!

I nudged Bianca inconspicuously. Her eyes rolled to my direction, fear evident in them. I nudged her hand a bit with my foot, signaling her to warn Percy. She must've gotten the message because she curled her hand into a fist.

"My name's Percy," he stated, leveling his voice. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

I rolled my eyes to Bianca's direction, whose eyes widened more and her fist clenched tighter.

Percy narrowed his eyes and whirled around. Dr. Thorn yanked him backwards, sending him to the wall near me. He continued to slash his bronze sword, aiming at nothing.

A cold laugh suddenly erupted from Dr. Thorn, making my bones shiver in fear.

"Yes, Perseus _Jackson_," he said. Oh man, if only I could find something sharp!

I slowly looked around the hallway, making sure I wasn't obvious to Dr. Thorn. I spotted a sharp, broken tile, but it was a bit farther away.

Without hesitation, I slowly dragged my butt across the floor, stopping when I fell that the vice principal's about to turn to our direction.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," I heard Dr. Thorn say as I slowly grabbed the small, broken tile and gripped it tight, sliding back to Bianca and Nico. "I hate middle school dances."

Percy swung his sword again, but Dr. Thorn wasn't close enough to be hit.

I heard a sudden _WHIIISH!_

I squeaked as a thorn passed half an inch from Bianca's face. She yelped at the sudden swift movement.

I began cutting through the rope with the tile, watching the vice principal's movements intensely.

"All four of you will come with me," he said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

Oh crap.

**xXx**

I don't know what Dr.—_freaking_—Thorn is, but he is a _fast _monster.

I was able to cut through the killer ropes my monstrous vice principal knotted around my wrists and kept the broken tile in my pocket just in case I needed it for defensive mechanism… not that I was a good fighter. I'm a wimp!

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Dr. Thorn hissed. "Keep moving!"

Demanding much?

"It's my shoulder," Percy said miserably. "It burns."

My eyebrows scrunched up worry. I hope he's alright… what the, how stupid can I get! The boy sounds miserable! Oh man, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"

Like I said, _demanding much?_

Dr. Thorn herded the four of us outside. I imitated still being tied up, the ropes still around my wrists but loose enough for me to wiggle out from. The cloth though, still needs to stay in place so I won't get caught. Ick, it smells _weird_.

He then made us march into the woods, a snowy path lit by dim old-fashioned lamplights. The cold wind were harshly whooshing through my coat and successfully fulfilling their purpose of freezing my hands. They probably turned into ice cubes right now.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn-o the monster said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded, speaking for the first time while all of these fantasy things were happening around us. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" Thorn hissed. I glared at him mentally, picturing an image of him pleading for mercy while I enjoy myself torturing him in my dungeon chambers of fury. Hohoho, that would be a _wonderful _sight!

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico said. Though his voice shook, I was proud that he was brave enough to defend his sister. It shows how much he loved her.

Thorn growled inhumanly, making me feel goose bumps all over my body. Man, this dude is scary.

I looked at Percy, who seemed too goody-goody while he is held captive by the vice principal. I wonder if he's forming a plan in his head.

"Halt," Dr. Thorn said.

We reached a cliff, a misty and dark cliff. But I could smell saltwater, the _sea_. I could hear soft, gushing waves of the waters below. It was faint, but I can feel it. I don't know how that's possible, but I can.

Oh, I loved the bodies of water so much. I can always think better with water around. When I'm confused, all I need is a swim—somewhere clean of course. I don't like swimming in dirty waters, yuck!—and I have a peace of mind and a clear thinking machine in my brain.

Pretty much, Grover knows this so whenever I'm upset or confused, he'd drag me to the school swimming pool and watch me swim about quietly. He knows I value my silence despite my noisiness sometimes.

Speaking of the devil, where _are _Grover, Annabeth and Thalia? Aw, crap!

Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge, making Percy stumble. Instinctually, I grabbed him and pulled him back, untying the cloth on my mouth in the process. Well, my act has now been busted so might as well take it off!

"Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem."

"What _is _he?" Bianca whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I… I'm working on it," Percy said.

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled, fiddling with his little metal toy soldier. I bit my lip, pulling him towards me.

I've always hated seeing Nico upset. The ten year old little boy earned a spot in my heart that seeing him scared makes me want to throw him into a little sack, place him inside a treasure chest, lock him up and protect him!

"Shh, we'll get out of here, okay?" I whispered into his ear, combing his hair a bit. He nodded, gripping Bianca's and my hand tightly, which we both gripped his just as tight.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me."

We all turned, watching his heterochromatic eyes glimmer hungrily like a madman. He seemed unbothered by my freedom from the ropes and cloth, so I'm happy that I'm spared.

He pulled a phone out of his coat and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

My eyes widened in panic. Oh gosh, are _we _the packages?!

"Percy," I whispered with a panicky voice. He breathed heavily, looking behind him as if he sensed the vast body of water as well.

"You hear the sea?" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can?" I nodded, looking down the cliff.

Dr. Thorn suddenly laughed, making me jump. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump! _There is the sea. Save yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. So Percy's godly parent is a sea god? _Awesome! _I wonder who mine is…

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," Percy replied.

"You—You have a plan, _right? _Please tell me you have a plan," I said, desperation evident in my voice. I want to get out of here, _now_.

Percy looked like he was waiting, or rather expecting, someone to arrive any minute… Grover, possibly? Then he looked at us, then the water, then around the place.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Thorn said, the word 'kill' making my bones go cold. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

And being the idiot I am, I chose this time to use my sarcasm abilities.

"No duh, stupid. You're no Megan Fox or Johnny Depp, right?" I stated, sarcasm coating my voice.

The monstrous being in front of me just growled. "I would suggest shutting up if you want your pretty, little tongue still rolling out of your mouth."

Okay, that shut me up.

I noticed a slight flicker of movement behind Dr. Thorn. Something sprung behind him, but I have absolutely _no _idea what it is.

"Unfortunately," Dr. Thorn said, as if my little sarcastic moment didn't even happen. "You are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. Nico and I…" her voice cracked a bit. "We've only got no one but each other."

Sigh, if only Bianca knew it was _much _dangerous that what she was implying. This is demi_crap _business, girl!

"Aww," Dr. Thorn mocked. "Do not worry, little brats and Miss talks-a-lot. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," Percy said. I raised an eyebrow. "You work for Luke."

Who in the name of Davey Jones is _Luke_? There are many Luke's in the world!

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted in distaste. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" he questioned with a laugh worthy French accent. Ha-ha!

"I mean… who's the General?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Ah, here we are. Your transportation," Dr. Thorn said, looking up the sky. I turned and saw some sort of light, followed by a sound of a helicopter chopping, the noise getting louder and louder.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls." Thorn stated.

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Nico," I called out warningly. "Don't aggravate him. It will make the situation worse."

Dr. Thorn simply chuckled darkly. "You can actually say intelligent things with your mouth."

I glared at him. "Only when it's needed in the situation, considering you might kill him if he says smart comebacks."

"Now, now," he said. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"Distract him for a while," Percy whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"The Great crap of what?" I asked, distracting him while the Son of Poseidon beside me thinks of a plan.

Dr. Thorn rolled his eyes and smiled evilly. "The stirring of monsters," he said.

"And what exactly is _that_?" I questioned again.

"The worst monsters, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

A moment of silence…

"Oo-kay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy told us. "Into the sea."

I faced Bianca. "Scratch that, they're both the men of insanity," I said, pointing at Percy and Dr. Thorn, who was busy blabbing about 'the final destruction of half-bloods' and 'the victory of the Titans' and crappy crackers like that.

Percy, the di Angelo siblings, and I suddenly fell to the ground from an invisible force.

"What the heck?!" I shrieked.

Grover and Thalia appeared from behind, the latter wielding a _terrifying _shield.

"Umm… Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… Is that _Medusa_?" I whimpered, looking at Thalia's shield with horrification.

On Thalia's bronze shield, was a molded head of the gorgon, Medusa, completely fearful, horrifying and unpleasant to the eyes of every being. Even Dr. Thorn flinched at her shield!

"Yup, Thalia's shield is Aegis. Creepy, right?"

"Creepy isn't even enough to freaking describe how terrifying it is," I said, cowering at the sight of Thalia's shield.

"For Zeus!" she cried out, holding a spear and Aegis… cue the shuddering.

As Thalia fought, Dr. Thorn launched another wave of missiles at her, using a… scorpion tail? Huh, how odd.

It was a leathery, scorpion-ish tail that had spikes at the end. Aegis was able to protect Thalia, but the force of the shots knocks her down to the ground.

Grover suddenly brought out reed pipes and began to play.

"Grover, this is not the time to play music time!" I hissed. Percy shook his head.

"Watch," and with that, grass suddenly broke through the snow. In seconds, thick weeds were wrapping themselves around Thorn's legs.

"Hmm… forget what I just said. Go Grover!" I cheered on.

The vice principal suddenly roared and began to shift forms. He grew larger, his face still human and ugly, but his body was that of a lion and his scorpion tail with tons of deadly thorns pointed in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"Wow… invisibility. How'd you do that?" I asked. She shrugged and held out a Yankees baseball cap.

"A magical baseball cap?"

"Yup," she said.

"Who _are _you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is _that_?"

"A manticore?" Nico said. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Percy shot me a confused look.

"Mythomagic," I simply said. He shrugged it off and suddenly turned panicky.

"Get down!" Annabeth yelled, pushing us flat into the snow, some of it getting shoved into my mouth. Gross.

Percy hits his wristwatch and a shield spirals out. And in seconds, the shield was seriously damaged, filled with dents from the manticore's thorns.

I heard Grover yelp and landed next to Percy with a thud.

"Yield!" Thorn—or rather, Dr. Manticore—roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled across us.

The whole thing was making me dizzy and useless. I mean, yeah I'm a newbie and all but… feeling useless and just standing there, watching them fight to protect us and their lives… it makes me feel weak, and unworthy.

I suddenly felt a tug on my gut, a roar in my ears. My body suddenly moved by itself as I raised my arm and closed my eyes, focusing on the tug. A sudden _WHOOSH! _passed by my ears.

By the time I opened my eyes, the manticore was inside a bubble filled with water.

My mouth was agape.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

Gosh.

"Oh my gods," Grover and Thalia gasped.

"So she really is…" Annabeth murmured.

"No way," Percy breathed as he looked at me, shock evident in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I said and brought my arm down, sending the manticore and the water sphere down as well.

**xXx**

To say I was shocked with what I did is an understatement.

I did _not _know where that came from!

"G-Grover… what just happened?" I breathed out, stuttering a bit. I felt myself shake, sweat dripping from my forehead, my heart beating at a very fast rate.

"Hey, calm down. You don't want to have another panic attack, Calls. Calm down, don't worry, okay?" he said, gripping my shoulders and trying to calm me down. I nodded, breathing slowly.

A clear, piercing sound of a hunter's horn was suddenly heard from the woods.

The manticore froze, and so did everyone.

"No," he said. "It cannot be—"

He was cut off by a silver arrow, perforated through his shoulder and staggered backwards, crying in pain and agony.

"Curse you!" he cried out and unleashed spikes, but in a flash, silver arrows were shot as well.

A dozen of girls came out of the woods. The youngest looked about ten, like Nico and the eldest was fourteen, like me. They wore silver ski parkas and jeans, armed with silver arrows and bows. Each and every one of them had determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried. Huh? What Hunters?

A girl, one of the oldest, stepped forward. She was pretty, with copper colored skin and a silver circlet on her head, like some sort of princess. It seems as well that she's the only one with it amongst the girls.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" the girl said.

Dr. Thorn wailed about. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said. She was younger than the first girl, with auburn hair and pretty, silvery yellow eyes, like the moon. She was extremely beautiful that my jaw dropped to the ground, at awe with her beauty.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast," she announced and looked at the older girl with the silver circlet. "Zoë, permission granted."

The vice principal—turned manticore—growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Thalia and Percy, both seemingly dazed.

"No!" Annabeth and I yelled with the former charging at the monster.

I, on the other hand, grabbed the bow and arrow one of the hunting gals were holding, earning a 'hey!' from that person. In instinct, I aimed for the monster's chest, letting go of the string and watching the arrow pierce through the monster's chest, getting a wail of pain from him.

I turned to the girl I rudely grabbed the materials from. "Uhh… sorry. Pure instinct," I said. She sighed and nodded, getting another arrow and aiming at the monster.

I suddenly realized that Annabeth was holding on to the monster. My eyes widened as Zoë ordered, "Fire!"

"No!" Percy yelled.

Each arrow flew to the manticore, the monster announcing, "this is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could even react, the monster leaped over the cliff and into the darkness. _With _Annabeth.

"No!" Percy yelled.

I shrieked as I heard gunshots from the helicopter. I was suddenly deaf, watching everything run in slow motion: the helicopter exploding with one snap from the Auburn haired girl, Percy yelling in distraught, so much panic. Everywhere.

I was confused.

I was shocked.

I was drained of energy.

The last thing I actually heard was, "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," before darkness consumed me.


	4. I Meet My Favorite Greek Goddess

**xXx**

**FOUR**

**xXx**

**I Meet My Favorite Greek Goddess**

**xXx**

Darkness.

It was all I can see right at this moment, a room of nothingness, an empty space.

Just then, a silver light flickered, sparked, then it grew, bigger and bigger.

I gasped, opening my eyes and shooting up from the ground. My breathing was heavy, my vision blurred.

An echoing voice rang in my ears.

"_Calla? Calla?_" the voice called out. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. The image in front of me cleared up, revealing Grover, whose face was scrunched up in worry.

"Calls? Hey, you okay?" he asked worriedly, shaking my shoulders furiously.

"Do _not _hurt the girl. She was just healed moments ago," a girl's voice said. I recognized her as the one I rudely took the bow and arrow from.

She was beefy and big, but she looked like a twelve year old or so, just like the other Hunters.

"S-Sorry," Grover said, letting go of my shoulders. I bit my lip, recalling everything that just happened.

"Annabeth—Grover, Annabeth..." I trailed off, my chest feeling heavy with guilt. He sighed, nodding. Sadness showed in his eyes.

"W-We'll find her, promise," he said, though it sounded like he was convincing himself.

I faced the Hunter, who was standing there with a straight posture.

"Umm... I'm sorry I was rude a while back with your bow and arrow," I said, making sure she knows I'm sincere about it.

She gave me a small smile, nodding.

"It is fine, young maiden. But Lady Artemis seeks you," she said, a formal tone in her voice.

I nodded, standing up. Grover did the same, dusting off invisible dirt on his pants.

"By the way, I'm Callista Jackson," I introduced, holding out my hand. She took it politely and shook it.

"Phoebe," she said simply and led me out of the tent, leaving Grover to fend for himself.

The three of us walked to the last silver tent. Phoebe ushered me inside, but she stopped Grover from entering.

"_Just_ the girl," she warned, emphasizing the word 'just'. He sighed, nodding and waving me a goodbye, to which I waved back.

As I entered, I felt a wash of comfort immediately. Bianca, Percy and the auburn-haired girl—with whom I am still not familiar with—were seated together. I looked at the walls with a raised eyebrow as pelts of animals were hung, most of them I couldn't recognize.

"Join us, Callista Jackson," she said, motioning the seat beside Bianca. I nodded and smiled, taking my place beside my schoolmate. Percy sat near us, looking at the auburn-haired girl with nervousness.

"Do you recognize who I am, Callista?" the auburn-haired girl asked me softly. I bit my lip, barely even recognizing her.

"I-I'm sorry for being rude but no, sadly. And I thank you as well, for helping us, I mean," I said shyly. She smiled.

"No worries, young maiden. It is my pleasure to help you girls," she said. Umm... feminist much? What about the guys? Oh well.

"If I may, could I ask who you are?" I said politely, hoping she wouldn't think I'm rude.

Fortunately, she didn't. "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

My jaw dropped to the ground.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

Artemis was sitting near me, in the _flesh_! No way!

You confused, my friend? Okay, let me give you a little bit more info about my excitement.

I was quite a feminist when I was ten years old. I would glare at _every _guy I see—except Castor, of course—and I would protect the little girls of my age who were bullied when they were younger.

Castor would tell me things about Greek Mythology, and my favorite one was Artemis because for starters, she didn't like men—which I appreciated when I was ten years old.

Up until now, Artemis is _still _my favorite.

"Whoa... oh my gosh, are you serious?!" I cried. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, of course not ma'am! I'm just... I _really _looked up to you when I was ten years old—not that I'm saying that I still don't look up to you until now but, oh my gosh! May I shake your hand?" I said, my inner fan girl instincts consuming me.

Artemis simply chuckled, holding out her hand. I slowly took her hand and shook it, anticipating every moment of it. Her hand was soft and had a powerful vibe to it.

Once I let go of her hand, I looked at Percy. "I shook Artemis' hand!" I squealed, my voice becoming squeaky like a mouse. Percy simply looked at me oddly with a raised eyebrow.

Artemis cleared her throat. "Setting that aside," she began, looking at Percy. "Are you surprised by my age?"

"Uh... a little," he replied.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray," she said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Astray?"

"Grow up. Become smitted with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh," he simply said. Zoë sat down beside Artemis, glaring at Percy with every fiber she had. Wow, hate at first sight, huh? Oh dear, dear Zoë, there's a _thin _line between love and hate—cue the eyebrow wiggle. Nah, just kidding.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," the Goddes of the Hunt said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp..." she looked at Zoë. "Which one is it?"

"That boy in Colorado," she answered. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes," Artemis said, nodding satisfactorily. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the... mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy then told her about Dr. Thorn, or rather, the manticore. From when we first saw him, to the time in the gymnasium—which reminds me of the secret conversation Percy and Annabeth had—then to the time when we were dragged to a dark hallway—cue the shuddering—and lastly, at the time by the cliff—you know the saying of the pirates, 'Shiver my timbers'? Yeah? Well, the time at the cliff a while back literally _freaking _shivered _my _timbers!

When Percy was done explaining—with some side comments from moi—Artemis placed her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this was the answer," she said.

Zoë sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," she murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

Artemis stared at Percy intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'" I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Cough—_idiot_," I coughed, earning a glower from Percy and a slight smirk from Zoë. Hohoho, I sense a friendship forming, a BOND!

Artemis smirked slightly as well. "No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's russet face turned pale. She turned to Artemis and opened her mouth to say something , but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," she said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring."

"Stirring, dumbass," Bianca and I said at the same time, with me adding an insult at the end, earning another smirk from Zoë. Hohoho, you see the bond, my friends? You see it, don't you? YOU SEE IT!

Percy frowned at me. "Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

Artemis sat still, as still and frozen as a statue. Wow, if she would play stop dance in children's parties, she'd be a natural!

"Maybe he was lying," Percy said.

The Goddess of the Hunt shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Wait a minute, is she crazy?! Why would she hunt a _monster_? A _freaking _monster!

Zoë looked like she was masking a scared face with one that's strong and brave, but she nodded and said, "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As... as you wish, my lady."

Zoë was very loyal to Artemis, I can see that. She would do anything, even risk her life, for Artemis. And the goddess, in return, cares for her Hunters, so she can't make them come with her, wherver she's aiming to go. If it's dangerous for Hunters, then it's a death sentence for me. _Surely_.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let's hope that I am wrong."

Well, hopefully she is.

And here comes Percy's dumb question. "Can goddesses pray?"

I had the urge to roll my eyes... so I did.

A slight smile was painted on Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" he questioned. Okay, I had to snicker at that.

"Sadly, no." Aw, damn it!

"I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I can return," she stated.

"_What?_" Zoë blurted. Hmm, I sense a dislike towards the camp there.

"But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, understanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

My eyes popped out of their sockets when I heard that. They _burned _stuff in camp? Okay, moral lesson: do _not _mess with a Hunter of Artemis. Seriously.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca seemed to hesitate with whatever Artemis was talking about. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy spoke. "Thinking about what?"

"They... they invited me to join the Hunt," she said softly.

"_What_? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is _not _the only way for a girl," Zoë said.

"Speaking of the Hunt," Artemis said and faced me. "Callista, dear, would you consider having the honor of joining the Hunters?"

My mouth was agape once again.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

Artemis, _the _Artemis in the _flesh_, just asked me to join her Hunters! Oh my gosh!

I had my immediate answer. It was a yes! A big, fat, freaking _yes_!

But, as I looked at Percy, whose eyes were pleading me not to, I hesitated for a while.

_No, _I thought to myself. _This is my decision, not Percy's. I _can _say yes, I _have _the right to say yes. _

As I opened my mouth, I was surprised with my answer.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. "It's an honor, really, to be offered by you, Lady Artemis, but I would like to think it over, if it's alright?"

The Goddess of the Hunt smiled softly. "It is fine, my dear. Take your time on deciding. It would definitely be an honor to have you in my Hunt though, especially with your archery skills that I admire. Once you become a Hunter, that skill would most definitely be enhanced and you'll be a great Hunter, perhaps an assistant lieutenant to Zoë, right?" she said, turning to Zoë.

The latter gave me a small smile. "I was amazed with her skill... and for her somewhat discreet ways of insulting men."

I chuckled. "The archery skill I had was when my guardian got me interested with Greek Mythology. Artemis was my favorite Olympian goddess so I took archery to imitate her. Unfortunately, I'm not as skilled as you," I said sheepishly.

Artemis smiled at me. "You are a great archer, Callista. I'd be honored if you'd be part of my Hunt."

"And I'm interested with the idea of having you as my assistant lieutenant," Zoë added.

"But Bianca, Calla, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable—"

"A pegasus stable?" I said, lighting up with the idea of a pegasus.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yup, a lot of pegasi. It even has a sword-fighting arena and... I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoë piped in. "Immortality."

Percy stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoë rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal... unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

I raised an eyebrow. "What oath?"

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?" Percy asked. The goddess nodded in response.

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Artemis' lieutenant interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?" Percy asked.

Anger flared in the Hunter's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca and Callista may join if they wish. It is their choice."

"Guys, this is crazy," Percy told us. "What about your brother, Bianca? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do.

"Percy, you just got _burned_!" I joked. Percy glowered at me.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca sighed dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this," Percy said. "It's nuts."

Bianca looked at Zoë. "Is it worth it?"

The latter nodded. "It is."

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Say this," Zoë said. "'I pledge to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I... I pledge to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," she repeated. "That's it?"

Zoë nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it,"Artemis said.

I stared at Bianca, waiting for some sort of change or abra-cadabra, but Bianca didn't change. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel... stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoë said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

Zoë then turned to me. "We will be waiting for your decision, Callista."

Artemis looked at Percy. "Do not despair, Percy Jackson," she said. "You will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," he said, trying not to sound sarcastic or bitter. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoë, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoë frowned and nodded, ushering Bianca to follow her.

Bianca stopped and turned to Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do," and with that, she was gone.

Silence enveloped us until Percy spoke.

"So," he said glumly. "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

"Yes, boy," she said. "You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

**xXx **

As the Hunters packed up the camp—and it was _really _fast!—I noticed that more snow was falling to the ground than a while ago morning. Just like Percy, I was shivering from the cold. Ugh, lucky Hunters with parkas!

"So, we're waiting for the sun god, huh?" I told Percy, a cloud of my breath forming as I attempted to have a conversation with him.

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yup, Artemis' twin. I wonder how he looks like in person."

"I bet he's tan, considering he's the sun god... but I don't really know."

Thalia walked to Percy and I. "Who are we getting a ride from?" she asked.

"A-Apollo," I stuttered, the cold temperature making my bones shiver. I tried to warm up my hands with my breath to prevent them from freezing but alas, it was a failure.

Nico, on the other hand, was shivering twice as much as I was. "I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-c-cold," he squeaked. I scrunched up my eyebrows in worry and bent down to his height.

"You feeling cold?" I teased. Nico pouted, his bottom lip quivering from the cold.

I chuckled, my breath forming a fog, and unbuttoned my coat, flinching when the cold wind froze my body more. I ushered Nico to come closer. He scurried to me and hugged me tight. I gasped at his cold hands.

I looked at him with worry. "Nico, why didn't you tell me you were freezing? Gosh, your hands are as cold as ice cubes," I said, pulling him closer to me and wrapping my coat around him as well. His shivering lessened as I held his small hands, giving my warmth to him.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks Calla," he whispered. I smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair.

Phoebe walked to us, holding a stack of cards and my school messenger bag. She gave me a small smile, handing the things to me. I gave her a small thanks and she nodded, walking back to the Hunters.

"Hey Nico, here's your Mythomagic cards," I said, stuffing the cards into his jacket pocket and placed my messenger bag strap on my shoulder.

"Thanks," he mumbled. I gave him a half-smile, warming up his hands.

Hmm... I wonder if Castor placed my iPod in here secretly.

I immediately searched into my bag, looking at every pocket until I found my small iPod nano tucked inside.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Castor!" I whispered to myself, positioning the earphones in my ears and played the song I last listened to—Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest.'

As Percy told Thalia and Grover what happened in Artemis' tent, I lowered the volume of my iPod when Grover's face paled. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."

"How'd they even show up here?" Percy questioned. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."

I frowned at Percy. "Guys, let's just be thankful that the Hunters came and helped us. If it weren't for them, both you and Thalia would be injured by now. And from what I've observed, you both are the best fighters at the moment. Risking your safety is like a death sentence already."

Percy frowned as well. "But Annabeth's missing, isn't that even worse?"

I rolled my eyes. "What would you rather? Having someone lost but alive, or someone here yet injured?"

"Either way is a danger."

"But at least Annabeth's alive."

"We're not even sure about that," Thalia sighed.

"According to Artemis, if Annabeth fell to the sea, Percy would've sensed it by now, right? Then the manticore might've done some sort of magic juju force and brought her to his master's lair or something. And from the looks of it, this Luke dude is your enemy or something, am I right?" Percy nodded.

"Then if he wants _you_, his arch-enemy, alive, then there's an even bigger chance that Annabeth's alive. Might as well hold on to that hope rather than letting it go and losing all hope for Annabeth," I continued. He sighed and nodded.

Thalia looked at the Hunters with a scowl. "I still can't believe Bianca _joined _them," she said. It's all Zoë's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"Who can blame her?" Grover interrupted. "Eternity with Artemis?" he heaved a sigh.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Something tells me that he has a crush on Artemis...

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so... into nature," Grover swooned.

I raised an eyebrow at him and flicked his forehead. "You're crazy," I muttered.

Thalia nodded. "You got that right. He's nuts."

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily, dazed as he was probably imagining Artemis reciprocating his undying love for her or some sort of hilly billy like that.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

As Thalia and I chatted about how nuts Grover is, some other stuff about Camp Half-Blood—oh, I'd love to see the lake and the archery field!—and the difference between the armory and the camp forge, the sky seemed to lighten.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's happening?" I asked Thalia.

"Apollo's coming, I guess. He _is _the sun god," she said.

A sudden burst of light and a blast of warmth came from the horizon.

"Don't look," Artemis advised us. "Not until he parks."

i shrugged and looked away, fiddling with the snowflakes on the tips of my hair. The light and warmth intensified. It suddenly felt warmer that Nico shrugged out of my coat.

Once the light died down, I averted my gaze towards a red convertible... I have no idea what it is. All I know is that it looks like a convertible, period.

It was glowing, _literally_. The snow melted around the vehicle in a perfect circle, and I was now standing on green grass and my shoes are soaking wet. Not to mention, my hair's wet and greasy and... wait, was that a twig I just touched?

The driver of the car got out, a smile plastered on his face. He was at least, seventeen or eighteen, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His smile was perfectly white, dazzling and blinding. One word to describe him: handsome.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"That he is, Thalia, that he _is_," I agreed, surprised that I wasn't drooling by now.

Percy shrugged. "He is the sun god."

I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead, continuing to stare at Apollo. "That wasn't what we meant, stupid."

"Little sister!" Apollo called out. Wait, I thought they were twins?

"What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine Apollo. And I am not your _little _sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were twins? How is one older than the other?"

Artemis nodded. "My point exactly!"

"The minutes count," he winked at me. "So, what's up? Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" he then raised his hands, as if telling us to freeze or pause or something. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned—minus Bianca, who had absolutely no idea as to why they were all reacting that way. Apparently, they've met Apollo and they know about his haiku mumbo jumbo.

Apollo cleared his throat and raised one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow. _

_Artemis pleads for my help. _

_I am so cool." _

He grinned, staring at us as if he was expecting an applause from the crowd. I counted the syllables in each line, raising an eyebrow at the lack of one syllable from the last line.

"The last line was only four syllables," Artemis muttered.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yes. What about _I am so big-headed_?"

Apollo shook his head. "No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm," he began muttering to himself, pacing back and forth.

I raised an eyebrow again. Did he not notice that what Artemis suggested was an insult? Gosh, is he oblivious?

Zoë turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the last time he visited Limerick. If I'd have to hear one more poem that started with, _There was once a goddess from_ _Sparta_—"

"I've got it!" Apollo cheered. "_I am so awesome_. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself and his... 'masterpiece.' _  
_

"And now sis," he said. "Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to us. "Some of Chiron's campers, and hopefully, one future Hunter," she said, looking at me.

Thalia looked at me with widened eyes. "They _offered _you a chance to join them?"

I bit my lip, nodding. "I'm not yet sure with my choice. I'm still thinking about it."

Thalia sighed. "Make the right choice for yourself, then. But if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't join them."

"No problem!" Apollo told Artemis and checked us out. "Let's see... Thalia right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia's cheeks flushed, making me chuckle. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus' girl, yes? Makes you my half sister," he said. "Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis cut him off. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean... yes, sir."

Apollo studied him for a second, then turned to me.

"Callista Jackson?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Um... yes, Lord Apollo."

His face broke into a grin, skipping to me and twirling me in the air. I remained stiff, surprised with his antics.

"You got a _bright _future ahead of you, Calla! Aphrodite and I are counting on the two of you!" he chirped. I raised an eyebrow.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't get it."

He winked. "Don't worry about it. It indirectly involves me as well so I suggest you don't become a Hunter of Artemis for your future! That is the only clue I'll give you!"

Artemis glowered at him. "Brother, it is _her _choice if she wants to become my Hunter."

Apollo waved his hand. "Sister, I am the god of prophecies. I know _all_. I see a bright future ahead of her and Aphrodite will see it through. You know how she is with these kinds of stuff."

Artemis sighed. "I'd like it if she were a Hunter, though," she muttered.

"Well then, Calls, make the right decision, okay?" he winked.

"Um... alright, I guess."

"Well," he announced. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I raised an eyebrow at the vehicle, skeptical that we'd all fit inside.

"Cool car!" Nico complimented.

"Thanks, kid," the sun god said.

"But... how will we all fit? We're like, twenty or something," I pointed out, looking inside the vehicle.

"Oh," he said. "Well, yeah. I had to change out of sports-car mode but I suppose..."

I turned the volume in full blast, tuning out the conversation until Artemis disappeared into the woods—to which I lowered the volume again to be able to hear what they were saying.

Apollo turned to the rest of us with a grin, jangling car keys on his index finger. "So, who wants to drive?"

The Hunters all piled into the van. They all squeezed themselves into the back so they'd be as far from the sun god and the men as possible. Thalia and I snickered as Percy looked offended with their actions.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat, blabbering about Helios and Selene and all that jazz.

Thalia turned to me. "I'm amused and at the same time annoyed at how distasteful the Hunters look at the males," she snickered. I smiled and nodded, pulling out a small twig from my braid, to which Thalia chuckled at.

"I think we need to clean you up at camp later. You look like you were rammed by violent satyrs and thrown into a pit of leaves," she said, pulling out a leaf from my head.

I sighed. "I don't have my clothes."

She clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, there's a store for clothes and maybe some Hermes kids could steal some for you," she said mischievously.

"Can I drive?" I heard Nico ask.

"No," Apollo said. "Too you."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand, waving it like crazy.

Apollo stared at him. "Mm, no," he said. "Too furry."

He then looked at the our direction, spotting Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh no," Thalia said, shaking her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo encouraged. "How old are you?"

Thalia seemed to hesitate at the question. "I don't know," she whispered.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen," he said, sounding sure of his answer.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia looked uneasy. "Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

I rolled my eyes, tuning them out once again. Grover raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Linkin Park."

"Can I listen?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, handing him one end of the earphone.

He jumped at the screaming parts of the song and faced me, pouting.

"Can we listen to Jesse McCartney?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is up with you and Jesse McCartney?" I asked.

"His songs are wonderful!" he said. I rolled my eyes again, handing my iPod to Grover as he scrolled down for Jesse McCartney songs that he downloaded when he visited my house last month.

The song 'Beautiful Soul' came out. I watched Grover with amusement, who was 'moving to the beat of the song with such cool and awesomeness.' Pfft... yeah, right. He was bopping to the music and lip singing the song as if he was the one singing it.

"Having fun with your inner concert, G?" I teased. He grinned, continuing to lip sing the song.

Apollo somehow managed to get Thalia to drive his vehicle. Since the Hunters of Artemis sat as far away as possible from the males, Nico sat with us. I sat with Grover, who was _still _lip singing the song.

"Grover, you're freaking me out," I told him as an unfamiliar Jesse McCartney song came up.

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just enjoying my inner concert."

I chuckled. "So you admit that you _are _having—_oof!_"

Percy accidentally crashed to me—probably leaving a bruise on my arm—while I crashed against Grover.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," Percy mumbled. I nodded.

"Slower!" Apollo said. I snatched the earphone from Grover and shoved my iPod in my bag, hoping that it wouldn't crack inside while Thalia prepares our death in Apollo's sun chariot.

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"

Yeah, right.

"Thalia," Percy said. "Lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've got it Percy," she gritted her teeth.

_Crash! _

"Loosen up," Percy advised.

"I'm loose!" Thalia yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm Justin Bieber," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

_Crash! _

"The other left," Apollo suggested. Percy and I looked out the window. Big mistake.

It was _really _high.

"Thalia," I squeaked.

"Ah... a little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

The vehicle—which I just recognized to be a bus—pitched down, sending us straight into a body of water—which is most definitely cold.

"Thalia!" I screamed in a high pitch.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged Apollo.

"No worries," Apollo said.

"What do you mean no worries?! We are setting _freaking _New England town on fire!" I shrieked, looking below us.

Apollo looked down. "WHOA!"

Grover paled at the sight. "The... the burning trees... TAKE THE WHEEL LORD APOLLO! SHE'S DESTROYING MOTHER NATURE!" he shrieked.

"Pull up!" Percy yelled.

Thalia yanked back on the wheel, and we zoomed up.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Grover and I sighed in relief. Sitting back down at ease. I was surprised that the Hunters remained calm at this incident, and Nico wasn't in the panicking party.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered to herself. "I'm under control."

"Brake," Apollo said. Uh oh, we were getting closer. Grover and I suddenly tensed.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!" the satyr and I both yelled in panic. We slammed into a lake, and bobbed to the surface. I spotted half-melted canoes floating as well.

"Well," Apollo said. "You were right. My dear. You had everything under control! Let's go and see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

"R-Remind me never to have driving lessons with Thalia around," Grover whispered, enough for only me to hear.

I nodded. "Agreed."

**xXx**

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I've made! Well, for now ;) **

**Anyways, R&R! :D hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Welcome To Camp Demigod Protection Unit!

**Hey guys! :) hihi THIS IS IT GUYS! This is one of the chapters I was looking forward to—well, this one and the next one ;) lol enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: guys, it's so obvious I don't own PJO, right? Rick Riordan does ;) if you didn't know that, look it up in Google :D **

**xXx**

**FIVE**

**xXx**

**Welcome To Camp Demigod Protection Unit!**

**xXx**

It seemed like Camp Half-Blood was in a somewhat Christmas spirit or something of the sort... and doesn't look as scary as I thought it would—don't ask what I imagined, it's quite... gory.

Snowflakes were falling lightly and small houses—were those the cabins that Thalia was telling me about?—were decorated with small, flickering lights.

"Whoa," Nico awed, climbing out of the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yup," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the hot, orange liquid pouring down the wall. Hmm... is lava really _that _hot that it won't freeze whenever it's winter time? Wow.

"Little extra challenge," he answered and ushered us towards him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," she told him stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

Huh, she must be under the weather.

_Obviously, Calla. How much more stupid can you get? _my inner self—or rather my conscience, to sound more sane—told me. I rolled my eyes mentally, ignoring my crazy mind.

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered to them.

"We know the way," Zoë told him with irritation.

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't—" he tripped, got up, _still _talking. Wow, this is one hell of a satyr. "—like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoë rolled her eyes, not being able to get rid of Grover. Poor girl.

"Good luck with him," I whispered to her ear. She turned to me and sighed.

"Hopefully we get rid of him soon," she muttered, waving a small goodbye to me and walking away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called to them.

He then turned to Percy and winked. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Apollo ignored his question and turned to me. "You too, Calla. You have a _bright _future ahead of you if you make the right choice. Remember, the _right _choice, follow your heart, not just your mind, okay? Love moves in mysterious ways!"

Confused with what he was trying to imply—but I have a feeling that the last thing he said was some sort of clue, I simply nodded and waved a goodbye.

He hopped back into the bus. "Later Thalia!" he called to his half-sister. "And, uh, be good!"

And with that, he sped away, a bright red vehicle soaring above the woods.

"Well, wasn't his advice helpful," I grumbled, gripping the strap of my messenger bag

"Who's Chiron?" Nico asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy answered. "He's... well, you'll see."

As Percy and Thalia ushered us to follow them, I took my time to look around 'Camp Demigod Protection Unit.'

There were quite a few people inside the place, about twenty or less. I spotted a demi-dude smashing a hammer on a piece of metal—hey, is that a sword? Oo! Oo! I want one!—and two twin demi-peeps picking on a lock. A few more were having snowball fight with elf girls... whatever they are.

"Hey, what are they?" I asked Percy, pointing at the green elf gals having snowball fights with other demi-guys.

"Them? Oh, they're dryads, also known as wood nymphs," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "There are _nymphs _in Camp Demi-dudes Protection Unit?" I questioned.

Percy, seemingly amused with how I called the camp, nodded. "It's _Camp Half-Blood_, and there are nymphs in camp. The dryads serve the food at eating times."

"Oh, I see. What other Greek magic wamboes are here?"

"Well, there are pegasi, harpies, nymphs and et cetera," he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't wait for what the 'et cetera' stands for," I said with mock enthusiasm.

We then arrived at a large house. It was baby blue in color with a white trim. A bronze eagle weather vane with wind chimes sat on the very top of the house. Hanging red and yellow fireballs were decorated around the house, and suprisingly, it wasn't burning anything. How _magical_.

As we entered, two men were playing a card game that I wasn't quite familiar with.

One of them had a chubby face, a red nose—RUDOLPH!—and curly, black hair that I almost mistook for a dark purple color, with watery, blue, bloodshot eyes. He was wearing a bold neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and purple running shoes. He also had a laurel wreath sitting sideways lazily on his head.

The other one was oddly familiar, with thinning brown hair and bushy eyebrows. His beard was shaggy and long, his eyes brown and intense-looking. He was wearing a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design, and had a blanket covering his whole lower abdomen, with only a part of a wheelchair being shown.

The familiar wheelchair guy turned to us and smiled. "Percy! Thalia!" he greeted. He then looked at Nico and smiled.

"And this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy continued for him. "He and his sister are half-bloods," um, okay, but what about me? Hello? Yoo hoo, I'm just right beside you, Percy!

The wheelchair guy breathed a sigh of relief. "You suceeded then," he said.

"Well..." Percy trailed off.

His smile faltered. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh dear," the guy with the orange suit said with a bored voice. "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Suddenly, Grover entered the room, disheveled and grinning like a moron. He had a black eye and a slap mark. Yikes, what did he do now?

"The Hunters all moved in!"

Wheelchair dude frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He then turned to me, as if he just noticed me now, his eyes wide and seemingly shining with familiarity and recognition.

"Callista? Is that you?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that he knew me when a sudden memory came into my head.

_I knocked on the door, waiting for a signal to come inside. _

_"Come in," the voice inside said. _

_As I came in, my Latin teacher smiled at me. "Hello Callista, what is your reason of visiting here?" _

_I smiled. "I need help with the lesson today, sir. I didn't seem to understand much of it." _

_He nodded. "Well then, take a seat." _

_I sat and opened my notebook, revealing some words and other things which I don't understand. _

_"By the way," I said. "Could you tell me more stories about Poseidon?" I asked, quite interested with the sea god because of his power over the waters. _

_My Latin teacher smiled. "Let's see... well Poseidon..." _

The memory ended, and the name of my Latin teacher came into my mind. One of the very first people who got me interested in Greek Mythology besides Castor.

"M-Mr. Brunner?"

**xXx**

I cannot believe this.

My Latin teacher, who suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth a few years ago, suddenly appeared in front of me right now.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Brunner? Who's that?"

"Why it's me, of course," my Latin teacher said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just used that name in Yancy Academy?" he asked.

Mr. Brunner nodded. "Callista was my student there. I never knew she was a half-blood as well."

Grover shrugged. "Her scent was just prominent when I found her in Westover Hall. I never really met her in Yancy Academy."

Mr. Brunner smiled at me. "Well Callista, how's Castor? It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Surprised that Mr. Brunner and Castor know each other? Well, my Latin teacher over here visited my house once and turns out he's friends with Castor. They would play pinochle everytime.

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Castor? You mean the satyr?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Castor's not a satyr," I said.

Mr. Brunner shook his head. "Castor's a satyr, Callista. I wasn't very sure why he was with you before, but he explained it to me once."

"What did he say?"

He chuckled. "We'll talk about that next time. Now, setting that aside, Callista, I'm known as Chiron here in Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded. "Um... alright," I said timidly.

The guy with Mr. Bru—I mean, _Chiron, _suddenly groaned.

"How wonderful," he said. "A Perry Johnson look-alike. I wonder if you're as troublesome as him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm hopefully not?"

"You better not be," he said.

"That's Mr. D," Percy whispered to me. "He's the god of wine," he hinted.

"Oh," I said in understanding. "It's Dio—"

"Don't say his name," Percy stopped me. "Names are very powerful."

I nodded. "Um, right. Powerful, got it."

"Anyways," Percy said. "Chiron here, is a centaur."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at his wheelchair for a good ten minutes.

"You fascinated with the wheelchair, Cassandra? Or is it your first time seeing one?" Mr. D said as he rolled his eyes.

I sighed, making sure to keep my temper in tact. "It's Callista, sir, and I was just wondering how he was able to fit his... er... horse bottom," I said.

Chiron chuckled. "It's a—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Never mind. It's a magic mumbo jumbo force. I get it."

The centaur smiled. "I see you still have your strange choice of words with you. Is your favorite 'word' still juju?" he asked. I had to stifle my laughter when I heard him say 'juju'. It's weird, gosh!

"Nope, I'm into big and long words right now," I said.

Grover rolled his eyes. "Her favorite word right now is... what was it again? Pneumonia?"

I shook my head. "No, it's 'Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis'."

Everyone stared at me oddly.

"...what?" Percy asked.

Chiron chuckled. "I know that word. It's a lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust, causing infla—"

"Oh joy," Percy groaned. "Stop, I hear words from science class! Stop!"

"I never knew that either," I said. "I just like the word because it's long."

"We are getting out of the topic," Chiron said, looking at me and Nico. "Grover, why won't you take our new friends to the den and show them our orientation film?"

"But... Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca's kinda strict—"

"it's PG-13," Grover answered.

"Cool!" Nico said, happily following Grover out of the room.

I looked one last glance at them, smiled, and closed the door shut, not knowing that they were about to talk about me later.

**xXx**

**Percy's P.O.V. **

"You're glad to lose another camper," I said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"

We were currently talking about Annabeth's disappearance and how we were going to look for her. Unfortunately, Mr. D is uncaring as always.

He stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," I growled. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is you're civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

Silence enveloped the room. The light reflecting Mr. D's eyes made him look sinister. As he was about to curse me and all, Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover, but no Calla.

"Where's Calla?" I asked Grover as Nico blabbered about his Mythomagic game to Mr. D.

"She looked like a mess after the Dr. Thorn thing—literally. Silena Beauregard saw us and she suggested getting her cleaned up since Banca and Nico look much cleaner than her—and because she's a neat freak. She had leaves on her hair!" Grover explained.

I nodded. "I see, well—"

"Thalia," Chiron said quickly. "Please remind the campers about Capture the flag tomorrow night."

"Capture the flag?" I asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It's a tradition," he said. "A friendly match whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

"Percy," he said. "We need to talk about something important," he ushered me to his office.

I nodded. "Alright."

"By the way," Grover said. "Thalia, could you be the one to get Callista familiar around camp? I need to take care of... Mr. Mythomagic pants over here," he sighed.

Thalia nodded. "Sure, better than the blabber mouth with you anyways."

As Chiron and I entered his office, he motioned me to sit down on the chair as he wheeled himself across me.

"Percy," Chiron began. "Did you notice anything... strange with Callista?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, when I suddenly remembered my conversation with Annabeth.

"Well..." I started, having a flashback of the conversation.

_"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered to me. "Have you noticed how much she looks like you? She even has the same surname, too. Do you think you two are related?" she asked, pointing at Callista. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it would be just a coincidence—" _

_"That you have the same surname?" she asked. _

_"Well, that can happen to anyone—" _

_"And that she has the same hair color?" she interrupted. _

_"Yeah but—" she gave me a look, shooting a wary glance at Callista's direction. The latter simply responded with a small smile. _

_"And that she has the same sea green eyes your father has? The same pretty eyes too?" _

_I sighed. "Yeah, but... wait, did you just say I have pretty—" I stopped when I saw the subject of our conversation staring at us in confusion and interest. _

_"Uh, well," she said. "I better go now, I guess. To the di Angelo siblings, I mean. Bye!" and with that, she rushed to the di Angelos. _

_"Seriously, Perce. What if you had a sibling? A sibling that was hidden from the gods?" she said. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Her scent would be stronger once she gets older even if she doesn't know a thing about her parentage. How would she—" _

_"Despite that, her scent can still be hidden. But Grover was able to sense her, and not to mention, Dr. Thorn has been eyeing her as well just like the di Angelo siblings," she said. _

_"But it could all just be a coincidence!" _

_She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You call the same hair color, eye color, surname and lineage to the gods a _coincidence_?" she said. _

_I sighed. "Okay, okay, Wise Girl. You have a point. Let's just hope that she's not a daughter of the Big Three, or else Zeus might come and zap her or something," I said. _

_She sighed. "I doubt that she's not though." _

Throughout the whole time I was telling him what we conversed about, his face was traceless of emotion, but worry was evident in his eyes.

"I see, well, I was also thinking of that a while back. Do you have any other information?" he asked.

I nodded, remembering what happened with Dr. Thorn.

_"Yield!" the monster roared. _

_"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. As she charged at the monster, a_ WHOOSH! _of water was suddenly heard. My eyes widened in shock as Dr. T__horn was suddenly trapped in a sphere of water. _

_And it wasn't done by me. _

_There was Callista, with her hand raised, _controlling_ the sphere. _

_"Oh my gods," I heard Grover and Thalia gasp. _

_"So she really is..." Annabeth murmured, understanding what she meant. _

_"No way," I breathed as I looked at Callista, who was just as shocked as we were. _

_"I-I'm sorry," she said and released the manticore from his trap. I couldn't believe what I just saw. _

_Does this mean I _do _have a sister? _

Chiron sighed at the end of my story. "So she was finally sensed by a monster," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Chiron?"

"Percy, I had suspicions about Callista's lineage and connection with your family. Turns out, I was right," he said.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"This should be a matter which is discussed with your father and Sally. I couldn't..." a _WHOOSH! _was suddenly heard outside, like a wave of water.

Chiron groaned. "Alright already," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Percy," he started, facing me. "Let's give your mother an IM, shall we?"

**xXx**

"Ow."

"Sorry," Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite, said sheepishly.

After the orientation—which got me interested with the whole camp—Nico pointed out that I look stupid with the leaves on my wet hair and the dirt smeared a bit on my face. What the... how come everyone with me was clean while I was the only one dirty? I'm not that dirt prone or something, am I?

"It's okay but... is it really necessary to wax—ow!—my arms and legs?—ow!" I said as she peeled another white strip off of my leg. She looked at me apologetically.

Another Aphrodite camper, Drew, rolled her eyes and placed another strip on my leg. "Hon, your arms and legs resemble those of a man's despite it being thin. It's too hairy, gods, haven't you heard of shaving," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "It keeps me warm in winter days," I muttered under my breath.

"Ow," I groumbled again.

"Sorry."

"But didn't you say 'clean up'?"

"Yes," Silena said, peeling off another strip.

"But—ow—why are you—ow—waxing my arms and—ow—legs?"

Silena smiled. "I wanted to doll you up a bit," she said sheepishly. "No one practically wants to be dolled up so I took this chance. I like giving girls makeovers for fun and giving them confidence whenever they're insecure," she said, peeling of another strip.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly when she saw me wince. "I'll give you a different product instead later. I just like using the strips."

"Um... alright. Thanks, but how did you know I was insecure?" I asked.

She winked at me. "I'm the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty, so I know a thing or two about confidence. I like boosting other people's confidence, and like I said, I like dolling people up—okay, this is the last strip," she said, peeling it off from my arm.

I sighed in relief. "Finally!" I cried, ready to burst out of the door.

"Wait a minute," Drew muttered. I sighed, turning back to the girls of Aphrodite.

"You have stray hairs on your eyebrows," she said, referring to the tiny hairs below my eyebrow, near my brow bone.

"And you're growing a slight mustache," one girl said, looking closely at my face. I squeaked, covering my mouth.

"And are those blackheads?" another girl said as well.

"Alright, stop!" Silena said, getting them out of my face. She flashed me an apologetic smile, leading me into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about them," she sighed. "They could get... carried away."

I smiled. "No, it's alright. I knew about what they were saying from the start anyway."

"Well, I don't have to pluck your eyebrows and upper lip if you don't want to," she said.

"Well," I contemplated. "I'd love a small spa treatment, I guess."

She giggled. "Alrighty then, sit down here," she said ushering me to the small part of their bathtub where I can place my butt on.

She took a pair of tweezers and... a large cotton bud?

"Um... what's the large cotton bud for?" I asked. She giggled. Wow, this girl is giggly.

"It's not a cotton bud, silly! It's something for facial hair removing, MySpringIt," she said, handing me the tool. It was bendable, and cool.

"So... I'll use this where?"

"On your upper lip. Do that while I do your eyebrows," she said, tilting my head.

"So how do you use this?" I asked. She took the tool from me and demonstrated it on her face.

"You roll the knobs like this, then it'll pluck the hair on your face."

"Oh, I get it. Thanks," I then started to roll the knobs, feeling the tool pluck the hair on my upper lip gently. I flinched when Silena plucked a stray hair from my brows, but it was much bearable that the waxing one.

A few minutes later, she was finished with my brows and my upper lip was clear of the weird hue of hair.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded.

"Now, facial time!" she squealed. I sighed as she opened a jar and placed gunk on my face that she calls a 'mud mask'.

This is going to be a _long _day.

**xXx**

"And... voilà! You are done!" Silena said. I sighed in relief.

"Finally!" I cried.

After the mud crap on my face and the cucumber thing, she gave me a bubble bath and did some weird hilly billy on my nails Which made them shiny and all.

"Now, my _finest _masterpiece—"

"You're making me sound like a project," I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you _are _my finest masterpiece, considering you were one of the very few people who actually agreed to a makeover," she sighed, pushing me to a full length mirror.

"Wow," I said, completely amazed with what she did.

My hair was _actually _silky soft and perfectly tamed, my bangs nicely fixed. My face was cleared up—except for a few more blackheads and noticeable pores here and there—and my eyebrows were nicely done. My upper lip was hair free and so were my arms and legs. Overall, I was cleaned up good!

Silena also lent me a Camp Half-Blood shirt, a pair of jeans, black tennis shoes—since according to her, black matches with anything—and a black duffle coat that ended mid-thigh, the sleeves ending at the tip of my thumb.

"Wow, thanks Silena! You actually turned me into a girl!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"Hey, you were already a girl. I just did some stuff to uncover your beauty," she winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, beauty. Anyways, I'll be going now And I'll be sure to return your clothes."

"You don't have to return them, you can have 'em. Oh yeah, wait!" she said, scurrying to the bathroom and went back to me. She placed a small kit in my messenger bag, handing it to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What were those, drugs?" I joked as I placed the messenger bag on my shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "Har-har how funny, Calla. It's a kit with the hair removing cream that's more painless inside. There's instructions at the back of the product so you can look at that. Then there's also a hair treatment and a MySpringIt inside. You can also use the tool for your eyebrows actually! Well, that's all. Good luck!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Um... thanks for the girly hygiene kit, I guess. Bye! Thanks again," and with that, I went out of the Aphrodite cabin. I spotted Thalia talking to Percy.

"Thalia!" I called out, running to them as I slipped the messenger bag off my shoulder and wore the duffle coat.

"Callista? Wow, you clean up good," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Wow, full body makeover or something?" Percy joked.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea. Gosh, it's like hell there or something! The Aphrodite girls got carried away with the 'cleaning up' thing," I grunted. They flinched when I said the word 'hell'.

"Anyways," Percy said. "Let's get you familiar with the things in camp, shall we?"

I nodded and followed their lead.

"Well, you know the Big House and the climbing wall," Percy said, pointing to the house we went to a while back and the lava filled wall Nico was babbling about.

"There's the volleyball pit," he said, pointing to a deserted and snowy volleyball court.

"There's the strawberry fields," Thalia pointed at snow filled strawberry wonderland.

"There's the woods," Percy said as we walked by the trees. I reached up one tree, wanting to hold a leaf, but I was too short to do so as I was five feet and an inch tall.

Percy looked at me in amusement. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to hold a leaf for fun!" I whined, jumping up to hold a leaf. Percy chuckled, holding me on my waist and carrying me to hold a leaf. I squealed, touched a leaf, cheered and was put down.

"You are so weird," Thalia said. "Not that I'm unfamiliar with weird."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "What's your height?"

"Five feet and six inches," he said. "You?"

I grumbled profanities and sighed. "Five feet and an inch."

"Wow, you're pretty short for a fourteen year old," Thalia said.

"Blame my genes," I sighed.

"Maybe you'll get a growth spurt or something, I guess," Percy said, trying to comfort me.

"I don't know, but at least I'm fun sized! Yeah!" I cheered. They both chuckled at my weirdness and carried on with the tour.

They showed me the canoeing lake—which we crashed to a while ago thanks to Thalia's amazing chariot driving skills—the stables—where the pegasi are—the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, the arena—for sword and spear fighting—the camp forge and armory—which, according to Thalia, is very different from one another—the mess hall—which was roof free and worrisome whenever it rains, which I asked Percy about.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he said. I shrugged and motioned them to continue the tour.

Finally, we were in the archery range, the part of the tour that I was waiting for ever since Thalia told me about it while we were waiting for Apollo to come with his sun chariot.

There were a few campers using the archery range, but one stood out from all of them.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked my tourguides, pointing at the guy with excellent archery skills.

"Oh, that's Lee Fletcher," Percy said. "He's a son of Apollo and a counselor of cabin seven."

"Oh, I see."

Thalia smirked. "Oh, what do we have here? A crush, eh?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully. "Whatever Thalia. I just... admire his archery skills, that's all," I said as I watched the Lee Fletcher guy smoothly drew the arrow and hit the bull's eye target. Whoa, he is _good_.

"Riiiight," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not crushing, Thalia. Besides, I don't even know the dude."

"Oh, who's crushing~?" someone sang behind us. We turned and saw Silena, who winked at me.

"I hear someone crushing. Is it you, Calls?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes, again. "I'm not crushing!" I protested.

"Ooh, in denial! The first stage!" she exclaimed.

"You guys are unbelievable," I grumbled.

"But you're crushing one someone!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Silena asked. She and Thalia did a high-five.

"It's because it's winter and it's cold, that's why!" I said. Silena grumbled about making excuses.

"Do you feel warm?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Then you are totally blushing!" the daughter of Aphrodite squealed.

"Whatever," I mumbled, my cheeks heating up.

"Hey Calls, why not show off your archery skills to Lee?" Thalia said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not here in Greek Camp Protection Team to impress some guy I don't know. I'm here because I am protected here and I want answers," I told them.

"Um... okay, before you continue with your... er... girl talk," Percy said awkwardly, "Let's show you cabin eleven, shall we?" and with that, he led me away from the two girls.

Cabin eleven, also known as Hermes' cabin, is the most worn-out out of all the cabins. The brown paint of the cabin is dull and chipped off, and there was something overhanging on the door... what was it again? Cucumber? Cobbler? Oh! Caduceus!

"Travis! Connor!" Percy called. Two campers that I recognized as the ones who were picking the locks a while ago in some sort of store came out.

"Hey Percy!" one of them said. They both looked alike—tall, skinny, curly, brown hair, blue eyes, upturned eyebrows, sarcsatic smiles and a certain gleam in their eyes. The only way I can actually differentiate them from each other were their height.

"Hey Travis," he told the taller guy who greeted him.

"New camper?" the other guy—whom I presume to be Connor—asked. Percy nodded.

"Travis, Connor, this is Callista Jackson. Callista, they are Travis and Connor Stoll, the couselors of Cabin Eleven," Percy introduced.

"Jackson? Is she your sister or a relative? If she's your sister, I would understand since you guys look alike," Connor said, tilting his head to one side.

"Guys," Percy said, giving them a hard look. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Percy was hard when Connor said something about me being related to him. Does that mean he doesn't want me to be his relative if ever possible?

"Well," Travis said, rubbing his hands together. "Claimed or undetermined?"

"U-Undetermined," he said. Percy seemed... nervous all of a sudden. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and shrugged it off.

"Hm... alrighty then. This way, please," Connor said, bowing and raising his hand sideways as if telling me 'go this way' with a wink. I chuckled, giving Percy one last glance and hugged him lightly.

"Thanks a lot, Percy. For saving me and helping me," I whispered to his ear. I felt him smile, patting my back gently. I pulled back and waved slightly before following the Stoll brothers inside the cabin.

"Well," Travis said. "We got you a sleeping bag and a few more clothes from the store."

"Did you raid the store?" I asked, remembering that they were picking the locks a while back.

"That'll be our little secret," Connor said, placing his arm around my shoulders casually.

"Alrighty."

"Since you know Nico—that's according to the little guy though," he continued. "Maybe you should stay with him, considering he might be more comfortable with that especially since he's ten or something," he said, leading me to Nico's stuff.

"Um... yeah, sure. Thanks," I said.

They nodded. "Just follow us at dinner time on seven thirty," Travis said And they both skipped away. I shrugged, leaving my stuff beside Nico's and exploring more around the camp.

I walked to the armory—well, I guess it is, looking at the many shields and swords in awe, especially at the bow and arrows.

"Whoa," I murmured to myself as I carefully took one arrow in my hands. "These are terrific. I wonder who made these."

"I did," a deep voice behind me said, making me jump. I turned and saw a huge African-American guy. He was tall, _really _tall, about six feet, with a permanent scowl, big muscles and hands that make mine look tiny. Overall, he scared me.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just fascinated with the bows and the arrows and—I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, quickly putting back the arrow where it was before.

The large dude chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, it's fine."

"Um... this is the camp armory, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup, are you a newcomer?" he asked. I nodded, looking at the arrows again.

"By the way," he said, awkwardly raising his hand for me to shake. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me Beckendorf."

I smiled and shook his baseball glove-like hands. "I'm Callista Jackson but you can call me Calla... and I'm not related to Percy," I said as I saw him opening his mouth to probably ask me if I'm related to the son of Poseidon.

"Oh, well you two look alike, somehow like twins... and you both have the same surnames."

"Um... coincidence, I guess," I shrugged.

"Hm... well anyways, you need a bow and arrow?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. Um... I'll just go now, bye! It was nice meeting you Beckendorf!" I said walking to the door.

"Bye Calla," he said, waving a goodbye.

I walked around the camp, spotting the Lee Fletcher guy again.

He is quite handsome, if I do say so myself. He has blond hair and blue eyes, just like his father, Apollo. His face is nicely sculpted, with high cheekbones and a square jawline. He has a lean build, and he's quite tall, about five feet and eight inches or so.

I sighed and walked away, weirded out by my sudden interest with the son of Apollo.

A fee minutes later, it was dinner time and I followed the Hermes cabin to the mess hall. Everyone ate quietly, with Percy eating alone. The campers were quite few as well but they're not alone like Percy or Thalia, who were both on separate tables because of the rules.

The Hunters of Artemis were the only ones enjoying their meals, laughing like one big family, arm wrestling and all that.

Soon, we were all going back to our cabins, flopping into our beds—or in my case, sleeping bag.

I have a feeling something interesting tomorrow, and somehow, I can't wait.

**xXx **

**Yay! Another done :) **

**I, pretty much, had to go to YouTube and watch makeup stuff and search for different things for the part of Callista's makeover thing lol :) hopefully this is a great chapter! Bye, and don't forget to read and review! :D**


	6. I Kick the Manhood of Lee Fletcher

**xXx**

**SIX**

**xXx**

**I Kick the Manhood of Lee Fletcher**

**xXx**

"Ugh, this is hopeless!"

I sighed, closing my pocket book and placing it beside me.

After breakfast, I felt like reading the pocket book I placed in my messenger bag, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Why bother? I don't know, I just felt like reading for some reason. But after who-knows-how-many times I tried to read the pocket book I had with me, the letters all just float off the page!

"Are you alright?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned and saw Zoë, looking at me oddly with a hint of concern.

I gave her a halfhearted smile. "No, it's nothing," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "How is screaming hopelessness 'nothing'?"

I shrugged and sighed. "I'm just trying to read, that's all. But the letters are just floating and all that."

"Well, that's part of being a half-blood—dyslexia. Your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek," she explained.

I groaned and laid down on the grass. "Being a demigod is so complicated."

Zoë simply shrugged, plopping down beside me with a proper posture. Silence enveloped us until she broke it.

"I don't mean to rush you, but have you decided on Lady Artemis' offer?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm still unsure. It's an honor, really, but I'm not sure why there's something stopping me. The answer in my mind was an immediate 'yes' when the offer came out of Artemis' mouth, but something made me change my mind," I explained.

"Hmm," she contemplated. "Maybe it has something to do with the certain bright future that Apollo told you about."

"Maybe," I sighed. "But I don't even understand what he's trying to imply."

She nodded. "I'm the same, fair maiden. I'm the same."

"Well," I said as I stood up. "It was nice having to talk with you, but maybe I'll go hang in the archery range for a while."

"May I come with you?" she asked. "I would like to use my bow and arrow as well."

"Of course," I said, walking to the armory.

I spotted Beckendorf, arranging the armors and shields.

"Beckendorf!" I called. He turned and smiled as he saw me, waving.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, continuing to arrange the armors.

"Could you help me choose a bow and arrow?" I asked, feeling that it might be rude if I just take things from the armory.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, he found me a bronze bow and an arrow with a wooden shaft and a bronze tip. He gave me a quiver with a dozen arrows enough for practice. I thanked him and walked to Zoë, who was waiting for me outside with her silver arrows.

"Let's go?" I asked. She nodded, walking first to the archery range with me behind her.

The archery range was empty, which means I can practice without any people I don't know staring at me and all. Zoë's skills made me self-conscious especially since she's a very skilled archer, but her compliment yesterday when Artemis talked to me got me smiling.

I shouldered the quiver, taking one arrow and gripping it in my hand. I nocked the arrow on the bow, fixing my arm position.

"1..." I whispered to myself, fixing my stance.

"2..." I focused on the target, the red circle.

"...3."

I released the arrow, watching it propel to the target, the bull's eye.

"Nice shot," Zoë complimented.

I smirked. "You too," I said as I saw her target perfectly shot.

Believe it or not, I actually felt that Zoë and I were building a friendship. Weird, right?

**xXx**

After my little shooting session with the Hunters' lieutenant, I walked around and found Percy, Thalia and Grover, the three of them talking about Grover being a stalker with hooves and Chiron's tail curlers.

I shrugged, leaving them alone. I then walked to the arena, thinking that it was deserted.

Sadly, I was wrong.

Standing there was Lee Fletcher, slashing a dummy to death. The straws of the doll were seeping out already. Wow, he's good with archery _ and _sword-fighting? Nice... not that I'm crushing on him or anything but, it's just cool. _Just _that.

_Right, _just _that, _my mental self teased. I rolled my eyes, ignoring my crazy side and watched him lunge and attack the dummies. I watched his biceps and... whoa there, girl. Easy! None of those thoughts! Shoo, bad thoughts, shoo!

"Um... do you need anything?" a voice asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, just to see Lee Fletcher looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Um... n-nothing, nothing at all," I stuttered. Great job, Calla! He probably thinks you're a weirdo... not that you're trying to make a good impression or anything but... ugh, why do I even bother?

"Alright, newcomer?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I'll just... go. Bye."

"Um... bye...?"

"Calla."

"Calla... I'll remember that."

"And you?" I asked, pretending not to know his name.

"Lee," he said, smirking at me. For some reason, he looked a bit smug... oh well.

"Lee... I'll remember that," and with that, I scurried away.

"Great job, Calla. You made a fool out of yourself," I muttered under my breath.

"Who made a what out of who?" a voice behind me said. I jumped in surprise and attempted a roundhouse kick.

"Whoa, easy! It's just me!" the voice said, blocking my kick. I opened my eyes, seeing Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um... yeah, sorry about that," I said, putting down my leg.

"Well then, wanna train for Capture the Flag?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"It's a tradition in camp every Friday, we'll be having a match today versus the Hunters of Artemis," he said.

"Um... okay, what do I need to do?"

"Well, let's get you your armor and a sword," he said, leading me to the camp armory.

"Wow, the armor is heavy," I said, raising my hands as Percy helped me strap the armor.

"Well, it's really like that," he said, patting my head when he was done strapping my armor.

"Alright," I said as he tried to find a sword for me. For some reason, all of the swords I held were either too heavy or too light, nothing that was rightly fitting with my hand.

I settled for the medium one that Percy got me, to save time. It didn't fit right with my hand, but it'll do.

As we entered the sword-fighting arena, Lee wasn't around anymore.

"Looking for someone?" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, until I realized I was actually looking for him. Gosh, what is happening to me?

"Oh, nothing."

Percy shrugged, walking to a dummy and showed me thrusts, parries and shield blocks. He, at least, was going easy on me.

"Always keep your guard up, alright?" he said. I nodded and with that, he lunged.

I squealed, blocking his attack with my sword. I tried to block every attack, unfortunately, I got one cut from him on my arm.

"Calla, don't just use defense or else you'll be cornered. Use offense as well," he said. I got annoyed with his advice and let my instincts take over.

I parried left, avoiding his attack and swung my sword at his right side, which he successfully avoided. I thrusted at his left side and he blocked my attack. He swung his sword across my body, which I avoided with a back walkover. I thrusted my sword, letting it hit the base of Percy's and twisted, ending it with a downward thrust. The sword twirled in the air before I grabbed it and pointed my sword at Percy, making him surrender.

Percy grinned. "Nice."

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Thank you."

"Wow, aren't I a good teacher," he said.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "I got pretty annoyed with your advice so I let my instincts take over," I told him.

He shrugged. "A demigod thing," he said.

After a few more tips from Percy—he should really make a guide about it, I can already imagine it. It can be called 'A Demigod's Guide to Survival and Pure Craziness by Percy Jackson' then we can place 'Warning: for demigods only. You have been warned, mortals'—we went to the mess hall, where we separated ways as I went to the Hermes' table and he went to his own.

As the nymphs served our food, I whispered to my empty glass—which Travis told me to do yesterday night.

"Orange juice," I said. I smiled as my favorite orange drink appeared in the glass. We then walked to the campfire and I dropped my juiciest barbecue, hoping that I would be claimed soon so I could, at least, know who my mom and/or dad is.

_Hey... er... godly parent, please... recognize me,_ I thought. A few minutes after eating, Chiron told us to get ready for Capture the Flag.

Everyone dressed in armor, including me—with the help of Percy, of course. I armed myself with a bow and arrow, and a knife.

As the conch horn sounded, the two teams were separated: Hunters versus Campers.

Chiron stomped his hoof to catch everyone's attention.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. To your positions!"

"Chiron," Zoë said. "I'm afraid there's a... problem."

"Oh great," Thalia groaned beside me. "What now?"

"Yes, Zoë?"

"It seems that we are outnumbered by the campers. They are fifteen, while we are only thirteen in the team. Isn't that unfair?" she stated.

"Oh please," Silena said. "You always win every time you visit here!"

"This might be a chance for you campers to win, but it wouldn't be a fair game if we're outnumbered," she said.

Chiron sighed. "Alright Zoë. Silena, why don't you—"

"No," Zoë interrupted. "I would like to take in Callista in my team."

Percy suddenly tensed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Come on, Percy," I heard Travis say. "She's a newcomer, so she has no experience. She could help us win and make them lose!"

"Travis—"

"Yeah, Percy. She's inexperienced. We can win."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Thalia said worriedly. I sighed. If they don't want someone inexperienced in their team, fine. Whatever.

"No, it's okay," I told Percy and Thalia.

"No way, Calls," Thalia said. "We need you—"

"No," I said. "You have experienced campers. I'll only slow you down. I'll go."

"This is a bad idea," Percy said.

"What's so bad about getting the weak link out of the team?" an Ares camper said. Percy glared at him.

"Look—"

"Percy," I said with much more force. "Stop, now. I'm going, I _want _to."

"Callista?" Chiron asked. "Are you willing?"

I turned to him and nodded, walking to the other team. Zoë smirked as if she achieved victory and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, Callista," she told me as we walked into the forest. "Climb up the tree and guard the flag. Attack with your bow and arrow and if a camper spots you, use your knife for defense as you call for back up."

I nodded and climbed up the tree with Phoebe and another Hunter's help. As they all scattered and went to their positions, I readied my bow and arrow, watching with sharp eyes.

As Capture the Flag started, I spotted a movement by the bushes, recognizing a flash of blond hair.

Lee Fletcher stood up, looking around except up in my direction. I aimed my arrow at him, letting go and watching my arrow hit my target.

"Ow!" he yelped as my arrow grazed his arm, then looked around and focused at my tree, aimed an arrow and shot, which I avoided by letting it hit my knife as I brought it out. Wrong move.

He already knew there was someone here, so I prepared another arrow and jumped down. He was surprised it was me, probably thinking that it was a Hunter shooting the arrows while I'm being guarded by other Hunters as they fight.

I aimed my arrows at him, which he responded with his arms raised in a surrender position.

"Wow," he said. "Never knew you did archery."

"So did you and the others... well, except Thalia and Percy," I said. I felt something was wrong, as he wasn't making a move by now.

I immediately had my guard up, watching his every move and the flag.

"So," he said. "Claimed yet?"

"Undetermined," I simply said, my eyes narrowing as I saw a movement by the bushes. With my eyes averted from him, Lee grabbed my arm and took my knife from me, placing it near my neck.

"Percy, go!" he yelled. My eyes widened as I saw Percy jump out of the bush and run to the flag. I had to call for help.

"HE—!" I was cut off... in an odd and annoying way.

I froze as Lee Fletcher stopped me from screaming help by placing his lips on top of mine, capturing them. To say I was shocked is an understatement because he's taking my first kiss!

My eyebrows scrunched up in anger as I kicked him on his crotch, sending him down, and screamed for help at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell, man? What was that for?!" I yelled at him as I heard Hunters running for Percy.

He groaned as he held his... er... manhood, glaring at me. "Kicking me... wasn't... necessary," he said in pain.

I rolled my eyes. "You stole my first kiss in a game of Capture the Flag!"

"You didn't respond so it's not your first kiss... though it would've been better if you did," he said, mumbling the last part but enough for me to hear. I screamed and kicked his stomach.

"Stop kicking me!" he yelled.

"Give me back my first kiss!" I yelled.

"You didn't even respond!"

"You still took it!"

"Gods, do I have to repeat myself?!" and with that, he claimed my lips once again but this time, I _actually _responded... which was stupid.

Our lips moved in sync as he held my waist.

_Dude! _my conscience yelled. _What are you doing?! He's taking your first kiss for real this time! _

My eyes widened as I pushed him away.

"_Now _I took your first kiss," he said, grinning at me.

I glared at him with every fiber I had, anger vibrating through my veins. Alright, that's it! He's crossed the line! A girl's first kiss is very valuable to her and he should know that!

I felt a tug at my gut, a roar in my ears. I raised my hand at the direction of the lake and all of a sudden, the water from the lake rushed to Lee, engulfing him. I smirked as he held his breath in my water sphere.

Wait, how did I do this?

My eyes widened in surprise, putting my arm down. Lee fell to the ground, coughing out water.

"What the Hades?!" Lee yelled at me, still coughing out water.

"C-Callista," I heard someone behind me say. I turned and saw everyone, even the Hunters, staring at me with wide eyes. Eyes of surprise, of shock.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at them, when I realized they weren't looking at me directly, they were looking _above _me. I looked up and gasped.

A green trident hologram was floating above me, gloriously spinning and gleaming.

"What... what is this?" I asked, pointing at the hologram.

"Oh my gods," Thalia said, looking at me with shock. "This is _not _good."

"Oh man," Percy said, looking at me with worry. "The cat's out of the bag."

"It is determined," Chiron announced, looking at me with concern in his eyes. Everyone around me—even the Hunters—started kneeling, even Lee Fletcher—who wasn't very happy at the moment.

"What's happening?" I asked nervously.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer Father of Horses. Hail, Callista Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God."

I blinked.

No way.

WHAT THE HELL?!

**xXx**

**Oh yeah! Callista knows her da-da now! :D lol sorry if it's pretty short, guys :) BUUUUT I wanted a cliffhanger so... ta-da~! :))**

**Okay, I know the kiss part was pretty awkward but I needed something to anger Callista and so I thought of this since, you know, Apollo's pretty arrogant so why not let a few of his sons get a portion of that trait, right? Hohoho! **

**Anyways, read and review, and I'll be updating soon! ;) **


	7. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chappie! :) oh man, I actually cried in this chapter while I was typing it... argh! I was like, "stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop the tears, man!" lol but anyways, ENJOY~! :D**

**xXx**

**SEVEN**

**xXx **

**The Cat's Out of the Bag**

**xXx**

Somehow, after my claiming, Thalia and Percy had the guts to throw lightning and angry waves at each other.

A few minutes before their mini war, silence enveloped the whole camp as they looked at me with shocked expressions. Chiron and Percy's though, are a different story.

They both looked worried, not shocked like the others—or shocked _and _worried in Thalia's case.

Chiron cleared his throat, making all eyes focus on him and all his white half stallion glory.

"Well," he said. "Together with our newly claimed camper, the Hunters win!" he announced and muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row," to himself.

That must've snapped Thalia out of her shock and trance because her face suddenly contorted into anger.

"Perseus Jackson!" she yelled, storming over to Percy. "What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?"

Her voice, together with the realization of my claiming, made my head pound like crazy, as if a thousand hammers were being slammed on my head. I sighed, massaging my temples harshly.

Percy glared at her. "I got the flag, Thalia!" he shook it in front of her face. "I saw a chance and took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" she yelled at him. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

Gods, they are giving me a migraine—whoa, where did that term come from? Wow, their demigod language is rubbing off on me. Maybe later on, I'm already saying 'Holy Hephaestus' or 'What the Hades' and other Greek crap like that.

"You had too many on you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed Percy and he flew backwards ten feet into the water. I gasped mentally.

"Sorry!" Thalia said as she paled. "I didn't mean to—"

A wave suddenly erupted from the creek, blasting Thalia and dousing her with water from head to toe.

"Yeah," Percy growled as he stood up. "I didn't mean to either."

"Enough!" Chiron ordered, but the two nincompoops didn't listen. Thalia brought out her spear, calling Percy 'Seaweed Brain' while he called her 'Pinecone Face'.

They were suddenly blasting each other with lightning and water at each other, making my migraine increase.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" I yelled, pissed with their antics. I felt a roar in my ears, making me wince a bit with my migraine. Two ropes made out of water blasted out of the lake, wrapping itself around Thalia and Percy.

"Hey!" they both yelled, struggling.

"Stop," I growled, massaging one temple with my free hand. "Please, just stop," I croaked, my voice breaking in the end as I felt my vision blurred.

My insanely pounding head, plus the knowledge of who my godly parent is, and seeing two of my friends fighting because of a stupid war game is making me insane.

I sighed tiredly, blinking away the tears as I dropped my friend and my half-brother.

"Grover," Chiron called. "Take Calla to cabin three, and help her move her things there."

"Yes, sir," he answered, hearing his goat legs running to my side. "Come on, Calls," he said softly, helping me up by holding my shoulders and leading me out of the woods.

"Wait," I said, stopping Grover. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and stomped to Lee Fletcher, who has an annoyed expression etched on his face. I glared at him, slapped him hard, and walked back to Grover, ignoring the gasps and the shocked expressions I got from the other campers.

As we walked to cabin eleven, I froze in my tracks as I saw something creepy, walking into the woods.

"G-G-G-Grover... what the heck was that? Why is there a walking corpse here in the camp?" I asked, pointing at the walking mummy that was surrounded by a green mist.

"Um... that was the Oracle of Delphi. I've never seen it walk, that's... that's impossible! Oh gods, let's check out Chiron!" he yelped, pulling me back into the woods.

"Hey, slow down Grover! My migraine's increasing!" I groaned.

We then ran to Chiron, who was busy gaping at the walking corpse that was heading to Zoë's direction.

"The Oracle of Donkey is giving me the creeps," I whispered to my satyr friend.

Grover rolled his eyes. "It's Oracle of _Delphi_, and don't worry, I'm crept out too. Gods, this is the first time she left the attic."

The Oracle of Delphi is a gruesome sight. A female body, with a tie-dyed sundress, with tons of beaded necklaces around her neck and a headband on her long, black hair. The skin was thin and leathery, and her eyes looked like white marbles. How long was she _dead_?

The green mist surrounding her made her even creepier as it crept along our feet and turned the white color of the snow into a sickly green shade, and the green mist that was slightly creeping out of her mouth made me want to run back to cabin eleven and pull Grover with me.

I shivered as her slithering voice rang in my ears. _I am the spirit of Delphi, _the voice of the Oracle said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. _

The Oracle turned to Zoë. _Approach, Seeker, and ask. _

Zoë swallowed uncomfortably. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist suddenly came out like a waterfall. An image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the peak. The girl, Artemis, was wrapped in chains, restrained by rocks. She was kneeling, and in pain. The Oracle spoke again:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail, _

_A half-blood to escape from her home, _

_Seek minions of the Titan desiring to reform, _

_A relationship destroyed by verity, _

_Forged again as they stand synchronically, _

_The Titan's curse must one withstand, _

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand. _

As she said the last line, the green mist swirled and retreated to the Oracle's mouth. She sat down on a rock and became still, as if she never left that post for a thousand years.

**xXx**

Percy and Grover were assigned by Chiron to return the Oracle, so he asked Thalia to help me move to cabin three.

I entered cabin eleven, making all of the campers inside look at me. Some were flashing me congratulatory smiles, some were bitter smiles, some were looking at me with simple, expressionless faces.

I ignored all their looks and took my things: the sleeping bag, messenger bag and duffle coat.

"Calls," Nico's soft voice called. I looked up and saw him, eyes misty and eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Calls, where are you going?" he croaked. I bit my lip and gathered him in my arms tightly.

"Nico, I need to move to my new cain. I'm already claimed," I softly explained to him. He sniffed and gripped the sides of my shirt tightly.

"Calla, d-don't leave me," he pleaded, his voice cracking in the end. I blinked away the coming tears.

"Nico, I'm not leaving you, okay? I just need to move to a new cabin," I said. He suddenly pulled away and looked at me furiously.

"You're leaving me, just like Bianca!" he cried angrily.

Tears suddenly welled in my eyes. "Oh, Nico... no—I... I'm not—"

"I hate you, Calla!" he yelled, standing up and running out of the cabin. I breathed heavily, running my hands through my disheveled hair.

Wonderful, Nico now hated me. What's next, a seal that's going to glare at me with hatred or something?

I blinked the tears away, shouldering my bag and standing up, walking to Thalia, who was looking at me worriedly.

"Hey," she said. "I saw Nico run away. You okay?"

I shook my head. "My life became stupid and miserable after I learned that I was a god and human hybrid. I... I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's partially my fault since I was one of the people who brought you here."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "No, you were just doing what you were supposed to do. I'm just... being unrealistic right now."

She wrapped an arm around me and led me to cabin three in comforting silence.

The cabin of the sea god is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were a rough, gray stone decorated with pieces of seashells and corals, making it look like the bottom of the ocean floor. It has six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. Let me tell you, the glow it was giving was absolutely incredible!

There's also a fountain made out of gray sea rock, with fish that sprouts water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. Overall, it's a beautiful cabin.

"Well, welcome to your new cabin. Hope you adjust well," she said with a small smile.

I returned the smile and nodded. She then waved a goodbye and headed to the Big House. I placed my things on an empty bunk bed and laid down to rest.

A few minutes later, Percy came inside. I knew I didn't want to look at him just yet, maybe it's because I felt that he knew something about my claiming, especially when I heard him say, '_the cat's out of the bag'_ or something. It's as if he's implying that he knew something but he kept it a secret from me.

I stood up and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Percy.

"Calla," he said. "We need to talk."

I sighed and shook my head, taking my hand out of his grasp. "Not now, Percy. I... I can't talk to you right now."

"But Calla—"

I faced him, anger burning in my eyes. "You knew something, didn't you?" I asked him.

He hesitated, inhaling heavily. Bingo.

"I got my answer," I whispered, turning around and walking away, and this time, he didn't stop me.

I ran to the lake and dove inside. I noticed that I was able to breath underwater, and the nymphs in the water left me alone.

I did what I couldn't do outside the water: I wept. I cried out my feelings, feeling my tears float about in the water. I cried out my anger, my sadness, the betrayal I felt when Percy knew something about my claiming, everything.

After what felt life forever, I swam up and walked out of the lake, willing myself to be dry.

"Calla!" Grover's voice echoed. I looked ahead and saw him and Chiron, looking at me with worry. I walked to them slowly, which suddenly turned to a sprint as I rushed into Grover's arms, repeating my cry-fest.

"Let it out, Calls, let it out," he sighed, rubbing my back brotherly. I sobbed once again, probably soaking Grover's shirt.

"Callista, child," Chiron said. "I need to have a word with you, is that alright?" he asked gently. I nodded, wiping the tears that rolled down my cheeks and the snot that dripped out of my nose.

I followed Chiron into the Big House, ignoring the stares of the campers and Hunters in the mess hall.

I sighed. I wonder what Chiron wants to talk about.

We entered Chiron's office. I stopped on my tracks as I saw Percy sitting down across where Chiron is.

I groaned and turned, starting to walk out of the room when Grover grabbed my arm and made me sit beside my half-brother.

"What do you need, Chiron?" I asked as I tried to ignore Percy's presence.

The centaur sighed. "Callista, please stop ignoring your brother's presence," he said as he noticed my stiff posture.

"_Half_-brother," I corrected.

Chiron shook his head. "_Brother_, Calla. Percy's your brother."

"On the father's side," I said.

"On _both _sides," he corrected. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes as I chuckled.

"Chiron—"

"Callista, perhaps you should know the truth by now," he said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chiron took a deep breath. "Callista, Percy is your brother, and his mother is your mother as well. You're full blooded siblings."

**xXx**

To say I took the news lightly is... er... quite a mistake.

I looked around the room, waiting for someone to say, "YOU GOT PUNK'D!" but sadly, no one popped out of nowhere with a cameraman following the prankster anywhere.

"Y-You're kidding, right? That's not possible, Chiron," I chuckled nervously.

Chiron shook his head. "It's true, Callista. Percy is your twin brother. You were both—"

"No."

"—separated on the day you were both born. The reason for that—"

"_No._"

"—is because your scents combined together might be too powerful. Sally—"

"NO!" I yelled. The room was silent, and I'm perfectly sure that everyone outside heard me shout.

"Callista—"

"No, Percy is _not _my brother. No—just, no!"

"Callista—"

"For fourteen years, _fourteen _years, Chiron! I wanted to know why my family left me on Castor's doorstep, and then you all barge into my life, claiming that this _douche _over here is my twin brother?! No!" I yelled, pointing at Percy.

"Callista!" Chiron ordered. "Enough! Calm yourself."

Tears flowed out of my eyes. I was confused, angry, I don't know what to do.

"Calla," Percy called softly as he stood up from his seat. I looked at him, anger radiating from me.

I stormed over to him and began pounding my fists on his chest, tears flowing out like a waterfall.

I sobbed and pounded my fists, hoping that he would get hurt, but I knew he wasn't. He simply hugged me and I strugged out of his arms.

"No—let me _go_!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

"Calla—"

"_Why_?" I sobbed. "Why _you_? Why not me? Why can't I be the one to stay? Why should I be the one given away? Why, Percy? Tell me, _why_?"

"Calls—"

"I hate you... _so much_," I growled. "I hate you for being the one kept by our mother, I hate that you were the one loved, I hate that you had a mother for mother's day while I was alone, crying for my own mom, I hate that you and our mother didn't even _try_ to find me. I... I hate you so much, Percy Jackson."

And with that, I stormed out of the room, hoping that none of them would follow me.

**xXx**

I ran to the woods, ignoring the calls of my friends in the mess hall. I ran and ran and ran.

I sat down the base of the nearest tree and cried loudly.

"Why?" I asked softly. "Why me?"

"What did I do that you made my life like this?!" I yelled to the sky, standing up. "What did I do?!"

"What?" I said as the volume of my voice lowered to a whisper. "What did I do?" I whispered as I fell to the ground, sobbing.

I was confused right now. I don't know what to do anymore. Life suddenly became difficult, even worse than death.

They say the truth will set you free, but the truth only imprisoned me in a jail of confusion. I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I was angry.

_Child_, a voice in my mind whispered. _Are you angry at the gods? _

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

_Have you not questioned why not even your father, an all mighty and powerful sea god, didn't do anything to try and find you? _

"I-I don't... I don't know... leave me alone."

_Come, child, _the voice said. _Side with the Titans, destroy the Olympians. _

"What the heck are you talking about? Leave me alone," I said. Oh gods, I'm becoming insane.

_Fight your brother, and set the Titans free, _the voice whispered in my head.

"No!" I yelled.

A growl suddenly sounded behind me. I turned and froze.

Right in front of me, is a big, black dog, almost the size of Clifford. It was growling at me, as if it was saying, _"Yo, my demigod snackers! Whazzup? I'm here to collect you for mah belly!" _

I gulped, remembering that I was unarmed and defenseless against the giant shaggy dog.

"Er..." I gulped. "G-Good boy... er... Clifford?"

That did it.

It ran to me, snapping its teeth dangerously. I screamed at the top of my lungs, running out of the woods. It suddenly leaped behind me, sending me down. I felt its mouth near my head as it growled. I sobbed as tears rolled down my cheeks. Wow... I've been crying a lot today.

An arrow suddenly propelled swiftly, grazing the left front leg of the giant dog. It stepped back and growled. I crawled away from it and began running again. I heard the big dog following me at top speed.

I screamed, terror consuming me. I ran as fast as I could and sobbed until I got out of the woods.

"Calla!" Percy yelled as I ran out of the woods.

I sobbed. "Percy!" I cried, running into his arms.

All I did was cry. Cry, and cry, and cry.

"Shh... it's all right, you're safe now," he whispered in my ear. I held him tightly, afraid of letting go.

For some reason, my hatred for him dissolved at the moment.

"A black Clifford was about to eat me!" I sobbed. Percy rubbed my back brotherly in comfort.

"Percy..." Grover said. "Um... the—the h-hellhound."

"Oh gods," Percy muttered, pushing me behind him and into Thalia's arms.

"Take care of her first," he yelled at Thalia and charged at the big dog. In seconds, the black Clifford turned to dust.

Percy was breathing heavily. I shrugged out of Thalia's embrace and ran to Percy, who was surprised that I suddenly hugged him after I told him that I hated him.

"Hey," he said, rubbing my back. "Don't worry, it's gone."

I cried again, gripping his shirt tightly in my fists. "I'm sorry," I cried.

"It's okay," he said, hugging me tight. "I understand."

Everyone at camp was staring at our little bro-sis moment. The Aphrodite children were crying, saying something about 'brother and sister relationships are so touching' and crap like that. The Ares kids were muttering stuff like, 'what babies. We were here for a fight!'

I ignored them as I hugged Percy.

"Alright children," Chiron said. "Everyone, back to your cabins. Come on."

"Let's go?" Percy asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice.

He chuckled. "You're not letting go, are you?" I shook my head.

He chuckled again. "Alright, let's go."

As we walked back to cabin three, there was only one thing in my mind.

Maybe having a brother wasn't so bad, after all.

**xXx**

**Er... yeah :) I hope that wasn't so fast paced and that you didn't think that the chapter is short :( the two siblings will be like, awkward a first but they'll learn to love each other and beautiful crap like that ;) hihi**

**Anyhow, read and review and I'll be updating soon! :)**


	8. I Get Locked in with an Arrogant Douche

**Hello guys! :) I'm super giddy right now because I found the PERFECT song for Callista and Lee oh my gods! But it's mostly like, a song in Lee's point of view. The line of the song, _"'_**_**Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land." **_**when I heard that very line, I was like, "This is it! This is the SONG! Oh my gods, this IS the SONG!" ****  
**

**Okay, just to give you guys a hint... nah, no hints! EEEEEP! :D **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)**

**xXx**

**EIGHT**

**xXx**

**I Get Locked in with an Arrogant Douche**

**xXx**

After last night's... er... doggy incident, I learned that the damned thing that attacked me was a hellhound, dog-like monsters from the Underworld, 'sons' and 'daughters' of Nyx and Cerberus.

I didn't really spot anyone talking about it, but I bet that they were blabbering about the incident behind my back. I also learned from Grover that my brother was attacked by one when he was twelve, summoned by a guy named Luke Castellan, Percy's old enemy.

As for Percy and I, things were pretty awkward between us, especially after my hateful outburst at him in Chiron's office last night. We didn't speak about my fit from yesterday, and I was glad about that. We were quiet with each other, it's comfortable and at the same time, uncomfortable.

I knew, and I also felt that Percy was upset with my outburst. Me, being the offender, felt guilty about it and I wanted to make it up for him, but I didn't know _how_. I mean, yeah, he's my brother, but I only knew about it yesterday in an unfavorable way. And besides, we never knew about each other for fourteen years.

Despite my guilt though, I was still jealous of him. He was with our mother for fourteen years, the same number of years I _didn't_ have a mother, the same number of years I didn't have anyone to be with in Mother's Day. Every time I'd point out that it was Mother's Day, Castor would look at me worriedly, as if I'd have a fit once I realized what the day meant.

My brother also met Poseidon—I don't want to call him father, not yet—when he was twelve, after he retrieved Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, and he seemed like the pride and glory of the sea god for that act of bravery.

I was lying down by the lake, when someone's footsteps padded on the snow and laid beside me. I looked and was surprised that it was Percy.

I looked away and stared at the sky, the awkward silence making it uncomfortable for me until he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. I was taken aback by his words and raised an eyebrow at him.

I waited for a few seconds before I replied, "Why?"

He sighed and turned his body to me, his hands tucked under the side of his head. "I guess I just felt that it's my fault that you were given away. Maybe if I wasn't born, you'd be with mom—"

"Don't say that," I interrupted. I turned my body to his direction and mimicked his position of hands, tucked under the side of my head.

"It's not your fault. Don't... just forget about yesterday's outburst of mine. I was angry and I guess I felt the need to take it out on someone, so I thought you were he next best thing—which was unnecessary, of course," I told him, closing my eyes. I felt him fingers brush my bangs lightly.

"What do you know," he said, poking my cheek. "You do look like me," he joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and flicked his hand away.

"Shut up—and for your information, you stole my face!" I replied. He mimicked my eye roll and stuck his tongue out. I grabbed his soft tongue and pulled it.

"Ow! Mep mo op my pongue!" he said. I laughed, letting go of his tongue and wiping my fingers on his jacket.

"My tongue must be filled with your germs," he said, jokingly scowling and trying to inspect his tongue, which was an epic fail.

"You look stupid right now!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he said and smirked. "Hm... maybe I should use my secret weapon on you," he stroked his imaginary beard.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

It dawned to me that he was exercising his fingers. Realization struck in my head on what he was going to do.

"Oh gods," I muttered and shot up from the ground. "Oh man, no—please, have mercy!" I cried.

I screamed as he jumped and sat on my stomach, and began tickling my sides. I fell back to the ground laughed hard to the point that my eyes were streaming with tears. I began coughing when my sides started to hurt and my saliva got me choking.

"Hey," Percy said, getting up from my stomach and making me sit. "You okay? Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I croaked as my coughing fit subsided. "It was just my laughing—and my saliva choked me."

Percy chuckled and helped me up from the ground. "Well, we good?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight, my feet lifted off the ground.

"Well," I sighed. "I guess I have a... are you older or younger?"

I think he raised an eyebrow. "We're twins," he said.

"Well, the minutes count," I said, remembering what Apollo said. "Meh, oh well. Guess you're older since you're taller."

I felt him roll his eyes and chuckled. "Okay then."

We stayed like that for a few minutes until someone interrupted us.

"Aww," Grover said. "You guys are so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and let go of Percy as he placed my back on the ground.

"What's up, goat boy?" I said. Grover rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Chiron's asking for you, Calla. You can come too if you want, Percy," he said, ushering us to the Big House. I nodded, jumping at the back of Percy, who I caught off guard and earned an 'oomph!' from.

He positioned me properly on his back as I wrapped my arms around his neck securely, making sure I wasn't strangling him as he placed his hands under my knees.

"Onwards, trusty steve!" I said, patting my brother's head. He rolled his eyes and began walking to the Big House. Grover chuckled at my antics and walked beside Percy.

I'm glad that Percy and I were on good terms right now. I grinned as it dawned to me that we made up, but there's still some part of me that's upset with him, and I can't deny that. It may not be Percy's fault, but I was still quite upset that he kept it a secret, but then again, if he just blurts it out... I have no idea with what my reaction will be.

As we arrived at the Big House, Grover opened the door for us. Percy stepped in, followed by the satyr, who sealed the door shut. We walked—well, they walked. I was carried—to Chiron's office and saw him staring into space by the window.

"Chiron?" I called. He snapped his eyes toward us and smiled.

"I see you're both getting along now," he said, relief dancing in his eyes. I nodded and smiled, signaling Percy to put me down. I then walked to one of the chairs across Chiron and sat, with Percy on the other.

"What did you call me for?" I asked.

Chiron sighed. "Callista, do you have an idea why there was a hellhound in the woods last night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but something weird happened before that."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What was it, child? Do you mind telling us?"

"No, not at all," I said. "Well..."

Child,_ a voice in my mind whispered. _Are you angry at the gods?

_"W-What do you mean?" I asked._

Have you not questioned why not even your father, an all mighty and powerful sea god, didn't do anything to try and find you?

_"I-I don't... I don't know... leave me alone."_

Come, child,_ the voice said. _Side with the Titans, destroy the Olympians.

_"What the heck are you talking about? Leave me alone," I said. Oh gods, I'm becoming insane._

Fight your brother, and set the Titans free,_ the voice whispered in my head._

_"No!" I yelled._

As I told Chiron about the strange voice in my head, his face was grim and his eyes were filled with worry.

"This is bad," he said. "He tried to get you into his side, to recruit you while you were angry at your brother and your father."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Wait," Percy said. "Don't tell me... Kronos?"

Chiron nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, child."

Percy's face suddenly contorted into anger. "I'm going to kill that rotten immortal!" he growled, surprising me with his sudden outburst.

"Hey," I said softly, placing my hand on his. "Calm down, Percy."

As he looked at me, his eyes softened. He pulled me into his arms and sighed heavily, his arms tightening around me.

"I won't... I can't... don't—don't, please don't," he whispered into my ear. I looked at him worriedly and wrapped my around his waist.

"Don't worry," I said softly, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "I wasn't planning on joining him... well, whoever he was."

"At least you didn't," Chiron said. "To decline an offer like that while you were angry at the gods and your brother, you have a clear mind, Calla."

I smiled. "I didn't know who he was, and I got crept out so I told the voice to leave me alone. But who's Kronk?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me with amused eyes. "It's Kronos, dear. He's the king of the Titans and the Titan Lord of fate, harvest, justice and time. He's..." Chiron sighed. "Perhaps, this is a subject for another time, is that alright?"

Feeling that Chiron was uneasy and uncomfortable with the topic at hand, I nodded and took Percy's hand, leading him out of the room and saying a small goodbye to Chiron with Grover following us outside.

"So," I began as we walked to the cabins—cabin three, to be precise. "Would anyone care to explain to me what is the deal with Kronk?"

Grover sighed. "Calla, his name is—"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand. "Kronos the Titan of time and other crap like that but hey, his new name is Kronk for me, got that goat boy?"

"Okay, fine," he grumbled.

"Well," Percy sighed. "Kronos is trying to destroy the gods and he has my enemy, Luke, on his side. End of story."

"Oh," I simply said. "Well, I hope he gets destroyed then."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were angry at the gods?"

"At _Poseidon_," I corrected. "Still though, I may not be fond of my... godly parent, but I still want to see him in person... not that I'm continuing to hold on to that hope."

"I noticed how you avoided calling him your father," Grover pointed out.

"I don't call him with that term because I don't consider him as my father," I told him as I sat down on Percy's bunk bed. "I hope he'll still let me swim around the lake, though. It's still his domain, and I love swimming, and I'm practically insulting him right now so he hopefully would."

"Don't worry," Percy told me. "He'll let you swim. He knows you're angry at him."

I raised an eyebrow. "He does? How?"

"Well for starters, the gods can see everything happening in the mortal world so... he knows you're not very fond of him," Grover explained.

"They do?" I asked and looked at the window. "Can Hephaestus hear me?"

"Um... yeah, I guess. Why?" Percy said.

"Hey, Lord Hephaestus!" I called out. "I think you'e awesome, seriously. You're like, my favorite god! Artemis is my favorite goddess! Could you build me a sword? Nah, nevermind! You might think I'm butt-kissing you or something. I still think you're awesome! Rock on, dude!" I said, doing the rock 'n' roll sign with my hand.

Percy and Grover stared at me as if I grew two more heads on each of my shoulders.

"Er... Right," Percy said. "Anyway, I'm going to the arena, want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and chill," I said as I stood up from his bunk bed and plopped down on mine.

"I'll be in the Big House if you need me, then. You sure you're okay alone, Calls?" Grover said. I nodded, tucking my hands under my head.

As Percy and Grover bid their goodbyes, I stared at the ceiling, wondering about my godly parent and other random crap.

Hm... I wonder how he looks like? Maybe a fisherman? Or a half man and half fish? Man-fish? Merman? Demifish? I have no idea. Is he demanding? Stubborn? Stupid—nah, I don't think so. Maybe he's like Percy? Ugh, goodness this is making me go bonkers!

But you know what's even more awesome than Poseidon? Pancakes. Pancakes are... oh gods, there's no adjective even fit for those heavenly and beautiful things! They're delicious, delightful, appetizing, delectable, flavorful, luscious, mouthwatering, palatable, scrumptious and et cetera. Basically, pancakes are literally heaven on earth delicacies!

"Hm... aren't you lonely," a voice by the door said. I looked up and scowled as I saw who it was, the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Leave me alone, Fletcher. Your face is the last thing I want to see right now," I said, turning away from him. He chuckled as I heard his footsteps enter the cabin.

"You know what they say," he said. "Save the best for last."

I rolled my eyes. "That saying doesn't apply to our... camaraderie," I told him.

"Well, we can be more than comrades, you know. Maybe... friends? _Best _friends? Or even better, _lovers_," he winked.

I did an unladylike snort. "Pshh... who would want to be with someone like you?" I muttered.

"A lot of girls," he answered, leaning on the edge of the side of my bunk bed.

I kicked him gently. "Leave me alone," I murmured.

"And leave a lady such as yourself in here? Nah, I'll pass," he said.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him, shooting up from my bed as annoyance flared in my eyes.

"Well," he started. "For starters, a lovely maiden is in here."

"I'm not a lovely maiden, doofus," I stated.

He snorted. "Who said I was referring to you?"

"I'm the only girl in this cabin," I pointed out.

"Touché," he said.

"You know I'm not very fond of you," I told him.

He smirked. "Maybe I can change that?" he asked.

"Impossible. You took something that I can't get back," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a kiss—"

"For you, it is," I said. "For girls, it's different."

"Well then," he said. "Why don't I gave you a proper first kiss then?"

"No way, buster. And besides, I hate you," I told him.

He smirked. "There's a _thin _line between love and hate, sweetheart," he said.

Heat suddenly crept to my cheeks. "S-Shut up, and that doesn't apply to us!" I said, stuttering a bit.

He grinned. "You're blushing, Callista darling," he said, looking at me closely. What the Hades is happening to me?

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. The cabin door suddenly slammed shut, making me jump. I walked to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was stuck.

"Oh gods," I muttered. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods."

"What's up?" Lee asked casually.

"We're... we're freaking locked in! The door knob is stuck!" I said, forcing the knob to turn.

Lee's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked and moved me away, forcing the knob to turn with twice the strength I had, but to no avail.

"Oh my gods," I panicked. "Percy!" I yelled for my brother, pounding at the door.

"Hey," Lee said. "Calm down, goodness."

An idea popped into my head.

"The window," I said and ran to the nearest window, only to see it glued shut with something sticky. I ran to the other windows, only to find it in the same state.

"Oh my gods," I muttered. "Who the heck did this?!" I yelled.

"Must be the Stoll brothers," Lee said. "They were saying stuff about pranking the ones who won in Capture the Flag or something."

"We're stuck, oh gods," I said, running back to the door and forcing the door to open.

"You know," he said. "A guy and a girl can't stay in a cabin alone."

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think I want to be locked in with you here?"

He flashed me his signature smirk—that I'd love to wipe off his bumptious and annoyingly handsome face. Yes, I freaking admit that he's handsome, okay?! I admit it because it's true and there's nothing I can do about it! But it doesn't mean that I like him, okay?

_Pshh, _my mental self scoffed. _Yeah, riiiight. Still in denial, I see. Dear Callista, just admit you like the dude! Come on, he's _hot!

I ignored my conscience and continued to work on the stupid door.

"Well, for starters," he said. "Because I'm handsome and a son of Apollo."

I scoffed, and glared at him. The nerve of this idiot!

"Arrogant douche," I muttered. "Percy! Percy! Help me!" I yelled through the door, hoping someone would hear us.

I heard a bit of shouting outside and scurrying outside.

"Calla?!" Grover's muffled voice yelled from outside. "Hey, you okay?!"

"Does it look like I'm okay, Grover? I'm panicking and stuck in the cabin with an arrogant douche over here! How am I okay?!" I yelled.

"Wait, you're with someone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "An overweening and egotistic idiot named Lee Fletcher!"

"Uh... okay, wait let me call Percy and Chiron," he said.

"Calls?" Silena's muffled voice called. "Did you make out with Lee?"

"What the Hades, Silena? No!" I denied. Lee suddenly stood beside me with a smirk.

"Why?" he asked. "Do you want us to?"

"What the—no! Stay away!" I yelled at him and kicked his manhood once again. He fell to the floor, clutching his... er... crotch.

"Calla? Calla!" Percy's panicked voice yelled. "Hey, stay back! I'll try to kick the door open!"

I pulled Lee out of the door's way as the door suddenly vibrated and pounded. I heard a crack and the door flew out of its position.

"Hey," Percy said, running to me and gathering me in his arms. I held him tight.

"You okay?" he asked and looked at Lee, who was in pain. "Um... I suspect you did that."

I rolled my eyes. "You think?" I said sarcastically. Lee was suddenly able to stand up properly.

Percy then looked at the rest of the campers. "Who in the name of the gods did this?!" he yelled. Some flinched at his tone of voice.

"Perce," I said softly.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice echoed as he galloped to us. "What happened here?" he raised an eyebrow as he saw the broken door and the crowd of demigods in front of our cabin.

"Callista and Lee were locked in cabin three. Lee must've visited her or something and they got locked in," Grover said.

"Callista," Chiron sighed. "Two campers of the opposite sex cannot—"

"It's my fault, Chiron," Lee said, to my surprise. "It was my fault we got locked in. I barged into her cabin and got us locked inside."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Lee—"

"I'm sorry, Calla," he said with an inconspicuous wink towards me.

Chiron sighed. "Okay, thank you for admitting your mistake, Lee. You'll be helping with the dishes today for breaking a rule, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Lee said as the crowd dispersed. Chiron nodded and trotted away.

"Er... I'll leave you two for a while," Percy said and walked away to the arena. Silence enveloped us until I spoke.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes playfully and smirked. "No problem, sweetheart. And besides, I made a good impression on you, didn't I?"

I glowered at him and stomped my foot on his.

"Ow!" he yelped. I rolled my eyes and stormed into the woods to clear my mind.

**xXx**

"Stupid, Lee Fletcher," I grumbled as I walked along the woods.

"Stupid Lee Fletcher who's arrogant and egotistic and big-headed and smug and overweening and pompous and bumptious and imperious and annoying and classy and handsome and outstanding at archery and a fantastic swordsman and... what the heck is happening to me?" I sighed.

I screamed and kicked a pebble. "Stupid Lee Fletcher!" I yelled. I jumped when I suddenly heard a panicked neigh of a horse. I raised an eyebrow and walked around the woods until I saw a pegasus, its right front leg stuck on the ground.

I was at awe with the pegasus because for starters, I've never seen a winged horse in my entire life, and because he just looked beautiful. He's a white stallion with white wings and it's just... whoa.

"Hey," I called softly. "Need some help?"

_Er... yeah, I do. I've been stuck here since last night after a hellhound suddenly popped out of nowhere while I was flying! Goodness... _a voice suddenly spoke in my mind. I raised an eyebrow and looked around, wondering if there was someone who said that.

"Uh... was that you? Who spoke?" I asked the pegasus.

_Yuppers, _the pegasus spoke in my mind once again.

"Um... alright then," I said. "Here, let me help you."

I then helped the pegasus gently pull out his leg from the ground, making sure didn't hurt him. A few minutes later, he was free and good to go.

_Oh wow, thanks! I thought was going to be stuck there for good! _the pegasus said.

"No problem," I said, patting his head.

_So, you're a daughter of Poseidon, huh? My granddaddy-o or rather, my creator, _he spoke in my mind.

"Um... yeah, I am. Percy's my brother, you know him?" I asked.

_Yup! He is an awesome dude! He saved my best friend Blackjack from the Princess Andromeda ship, _he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Blackjack? My brother has his own pegasus?" I asked. The pegasus nodded.

_By the way, _he spoke. _I'm Guido! _

"Nice to meet you, Guido. I'm Callista, but you can call be Calla," I said, stroking his mane.

_Well, I'll be giving you a ride! _

And with that, he hoisted me on his back and flew to the stables.

"Whoa," I said. "You are an awesome pegasus."

_Well, I am pretty great. _

I chuckled and hugged his neck shortly before stroking his mane again. We landed in front of the stables. I jumped down from Guido's back and helped him inside. I wrinkled my nose a bit when I noticed a... er... disturbing scent lingering in the stables.

"So," I asked Guido. "Where's Blackjack?"

_Who's calling for me? _a pegasus spoke in my mind.

_Over there, the black pegasus. _Guido said.

I turned to the direction Guido was referring to, seeing a winged black stallion.

"Whoa," I awed. "Are you Blackjack?"

_Yup, and why do you look like boss? _he asked. Before I could answer, Percy's voice outside interrupted me.

"Calls? You in here?" his muffled voice asked.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. Percy walked inside, smiling when he spotted me.

"Hey... you see Blackjack, huh?" he said, walking to the black stallion and stroking his mane.

_Hey boss! What's up? Need a ride? _Blackjack said.

I chuckled. "Boss? Really Percy?"

He glowered at me. "Hey, it was his idea to call me boss. I tried to make him stop."

I rolled my eyes. "But you like the sound of it, don't you?" I teased. He simply rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue.

"Put your tongue back in before I grab it again, brother," I chuckled.

He smiled. "Blackjack, this is Callista, my twin sister," he introduced.

_Oh, you're boss' sister? Her boss girl! _he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Boss girl?" I repeated.

Percy stifled a laugh. "Nice, Blackjack. This _is_ boss girl," he joked. I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead.

"Don't encourage him, Percy!" I complained.

_Oh wow, boss girl! I'll call you that too since you helped me with my stuck leg a while ago! _Guido said. I looked at him in horror.

"Oh no—"

_You helped my one of my best friends? That's great! You're awesome, boss girl! Oh boy, boss man and boss girl are here! This is wonderful! _Blackjack cheered.

"Uh... oo-kay. Anyway, I'll be going now. Bye Blackjack, bye Guido," I said, waving my hand.

_Bye boss man and boss girl! _they said in unison. I rolled my eyes mentally and walked out of the stables, followed by Percy.

"Arena?" Percy suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." We walked to the arena in comfortable silence, not like before when we were a bit awkward with each other.

Percy took a sword from the arena that was by the straw dummies and handed it to me. We were parrying and all, but he continued to beat me.

"Percy," I whined. "I was able to beat you once, let me do that again! I just keep losing now!"

He chuckled. "You can do better. And besides, you're better than me in archery, so it's only fair that I'm better than you in sword-fighting."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Stupid beginner's luck," I said, muttering the last part to myself.

Soon enough, dinnertime rolled in. I sighed and dropped my juiciest barbecue into the campfire.

"Poseidon," I mumbled and walked away to our table. Percy and I ate in comfortable silence.

It was time for the campfire singalong and Apollo's cabin was going to lead it. Unfortunately, Lee Fletcher is their cabin counselor so... sigh.

We gathered around the campfire, with Lee Fletcher sitting across me. Percy sat on my le while Silena sat on my right side, with her siblings following.

"Alright guys," Lee's voice echoed. "I asked permission from Chiron if we could do something... a little bit different today. Is that cool?"

Shouts of yeses and yeah's were heard from the campers, which made Lee grin. "Alright, let's go."

"Do you know what they're going to do?" Silena whispered to my ear. I shook my head.

"No, sorry."

With a strum of his guitar and his two other siblings, he then started with the song.

**Crush (David Archuleta) **

**_Oooooh ohhhhh  
Oooooh ohhhhh_**

Lee looked up at me, I think... and he was smirking.

**I hung up the phone tonight**  
**Something happened for the first time**  
**Deep inside**  
**It was a rush**  
**What a rush (what a rush)**

"Would you look at that," Silena said. "He's staring at you."

I rolled my eyes as I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. "Nah, he's just being weird."

**'Cause the possibility**  
**That you would ever feel the same way**  
**About me**  
**It's just too much**  
**Just too much (just too much)**

Lee then looked straight ahead, at me. Silena noticed this and smirked.

"Pshh... yeah, right," she said. "He's not being weird, Callista. He's definitely staring at you."

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**  
**All I ever think about is you**  
**You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**  
**And I just got to know**

"He's definitely dedicating that song to you," she said.

I shook my head. "This is campfire singalong, not a Valentine's Day special. And besides, we don't like each other, Silena."

"Well," she said. "Maybe you're just the one thinking that, but he's probably thinking of something else."

**Do you ever think**  
**When you're all alone**  
**All that we could be**  
**Where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it real or just another crush?**

"What do you mean?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "He definitely likes you, Calls. I can feel it!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Silena, he's done nothing but tease me and all. Why in the name of Hades would you say he likes me?"

**Do you catch a breath**  
**When I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back**  
**Like the way you do?**  
**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going away**  
**Going away**

"There is a _very _thin line between love and hate, Calla. You may not like him, but maybe he likes you. And besides, when a guy likes someone, he teases the girl and all that," she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

**Has it ever crossed your mind**  
**When we're hangin', spendin' time**  
**Girl, are we just friends?**  
**Is there more?**  
**Is there more?**

"See! See! Look at him! He looked like he was really asking you!" she squealed lightly. I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully, ignoring the heat creeping up my cheeks.

**See, it's a chance we've gotta take**  
**'Cause I believe**  
**That we can make this into**  
**Something that will last**  
**Last forever**  
**Forever**

"Silena, he doesn't _like_ me," I whined. She rolled me eyes.

"I bet he does," she said. "Trust me, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**  
**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it real or just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back, like the way you do?**  
**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going away**  
**Going away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running)**  
**All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)**  
**You've got my hypnotized (hypnotized), so mesmerized (mesmerized)**  
**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think (ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)**  
**All that we could be, where this thing could go? (go)**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love? (crazy)**  
**Is it real or just another crush? (another crush, yeah, yeah)**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back, like the way you do?**  
**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away (whoa)**  
**But I know this crush ain't goin' away (this crush ain't)**  
**Goin' away**  
**Goin' away**  
**Goin' away**

**xXx**

Tonight was the night Thalia, Grover, Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe were going to their quest to find Artemis.

"Good luck Thalia," I said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged back.

"I'm angry at your brother, but make sure he won't do anything stupid, alright?" she whispered to my ear. I smiled and nodded, hugging Grover next.

"Good luck, goat boy. If you see Dr. Thorn, kick his ass for me, would you?" Grover rolled his eyes and chuckled, nodding.

"Bye Zoë, bye Bianca... where's Phoebe?" I said. Zoë gave me a small, forced smile.

"She's running late, I guess. Go to sleep now, Callista. Goodbye," she said. I smiled and waved, running back to my cabin. As I entered, Percy was just lying down on his bunk bed.

"Goodnight Calls," Percy said as I jumped into my bunk bed.

I smiled. "Goodnight."

And in a few minutes, I drifted to a dreamless sleep... or so I thought it was.

I was sitting in front of the lake in Camp Half-Blood. I looked a few years older, about nineteen or twenty. I closed my eyes, enjoying the fresh air and the chirping birds along with the flapping wings of the pegasi. A pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes, making me squeal.

"Guess who?" the voice asked. My older self smirked and helf the hands of the stranger.

"Must be... Johnny Depp?" my older self giggled.

"Nope. Try again."

"Uh... Channing Tatum?"

"No, no. Try again."

"Hm... Justin Bieber?"

"Okay, now that's just weird. You know I'm better than my half-brother, right?"

My future self laughed. "Alright, alright. You are the guy I love the most."

"Ah... that's better, babycakes," the stranger then took off his hands from my future self's eyes, revealing a Lee Fletcher in his early twenties.

Future me glowered at him playfully. "Babycakes? Seriously? You dare to call me that stupid nickname?"

Older Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around future me. "Aw come on, Calls."

"Whatever. Be glad that I love you, doofus."

"I love you too, weirdo."

My eyes shot open. Oh gods, what the heck was that dream?!

"I'm... I'm turning crazy," I sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom. I'm not sure why, but something in my mind is telling me to check up on my brother.

"Hm... Percy?" I called. No answer. Huh, must be fast asleep and too tired to wake up.

I walked to his bed. "Percy?" I called again. I touched his sleeping body, only to find it as soft as a pillow.

I raised an eyebrow and took off his blanket. My eyes widened as Percy wasn't in his bed.

"Oh gods," I muttered and ran out of the cabin as fast as I can to the Big House.

Argus—the hundred eyed security guard that Percy introduced me to yesterday's breakfast time—raised an eyebrow at my frantic form.

"Argus," I panted. "I need to speak with Chiron."

Argus shook his head.

"Please? It's really urgent!" another head shake.

"Percy's not in the cabin, Argus! I need to speak with Chiron!" this caught his attention and nodded, opening the door. I ran to Chiron's office-slash-apartment and barged inside.

"Chiron!" I cried. Chiron jolted awake and stared at me in surprise. I didn't bother to stare at his tail curlers.

He sighed. "Callista, whatever you're going to say tonight, could you please just say it tomorrow?"

"But Chiron, it's important!"

"Callista, just tell me tomo—"

"Percy's gone," I said. This caught him off guard and stared at me in shock.

"Oh gods," he said and got up from his... er... bed, I guess?

"Let's go to the stables," he said and galloped out, with me trying to catch up.

"Chiron," I panted. "Wait up!"

He suddenly carried me and placed me on his horse back—which was really cool, actually!—and galloped to the stables. I jumped off of his back and opened the horse home.

"Guido? You here?" I asked.

_Boss girl? Is that you? _the white stallion that shot up asked me. I nodded.

"Hey," I said.

"Callista, could you ask his if Percy took Blackjack?" Chiron asked me. I nodded.

"Hey Guido, did Percy take Blackjack?"

_No, Blackjack went to boss man. Then I saw them following the two Hunters and campers out of camp. _Guido spoke in my mind.

My face contorted into horror. "Oh gods," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Blackjack went to Percy, then he followed Thalia and Zoë to the quest."

**xXx**

**Yay! Well guys, I gave you some hints on Lee and Callista's you-know-what *wink wink* lol **

**Anyways, read and review, favorite and follow, and then I'll be updating soon! :D**


	9. Lee 'The Pick-Up Line Master' Fletcher

**xXx**

**NINE**

**xXx**

**Lee 'The Pick-Up Line Master' Fletcher**

**xXx**

"Mr. D!" I called as I walked into the Big House. I've been asking people around the camp if they've seen Percy and so far, they haven't.

Mr. D sighed and scowled at me. "What? You're disturbing my peace."

"Do you know where Percy is?" I asked worriedly.

"Peter Johnson? Oh yeah, you're Carmela, his sister. He's in the quest," he said in a bored tone.

I didn't bother to correct mine and my brother's names. "You let him? Aren't they six in the quest already?" I asked.

"The other Hunter, Pattie, wasn't able to go so Pedro went instead," he answered listlessly, picking on his can of cola. So, Phoebe wasn't able to go, huh?

I sighed. "Alright, thanks Mr. D."

"Whatever," he muttered. I then walked out of the Big House and sighed, heading to the armory.

The moment I found out that my brother followed Thalia, Grover and company to their quest, I became worried and restless. I panicked and I wasn't able to go back to sleep. I was quite surprised that I didn't need coffee to keep me up.

It took Chiron convincing me and Argus holding me back with a demigod or two to keep me from following Percy and dragging his ass back in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron made sure that every demigod watched my every move just in case I tried to escape camp premises again.

All my stressing regarding Percy's disappearance resulted with two pimples on my forehead. When Silena saw it, she freaked and scolded me for an hour on 'taking very good care of your skin especially in a young age' and 'stop stressing myself and start caring about my skin because it's possible that it's acne prone' and other crap like that.

Just so that she won't complain about my stress pimple once again, I just try to hide it with my bangs. Gods, that girl could be a handful sometimes... well, almost all the time or rather... okay, she's always a handful! I'm glad that I can actually still be alive with her making my ears bleed out whenever she screams or squeals or whatever! She's still an awesome friend despite those things, you know.

I pretty much met Clarisse La Rue and she hates my brother. She's not particularly fond of me but she said that I'm much more tolerable than Percy. I pretty much thanked her for that and I almost got a black eye after clamping her shoulder. Gosh, violent much?

But anyways, I learned to stay away from her more than ever because I really don't want to have a bully or enemy or even a black eye right now.

"Malcolm?" I called once I stepped into the camp armory. The blond haired and grey eyed demigod popped up and gave me a small smile. I pushed my big-framed eyeglasses to my face to keep them from falling. **(A/N: lol I hope you didn't forget that she had big, square frames :D lol I understand if you forgot because I did too... yeah, I know, shame on me :( but if you didn't forget... well, good for you :D if you never actually noticed, go back to chapter one mon ami ;) hihi)**

Malcolm is a son of Athena, and he was one of the two demigods who held me back when I tried passing through Argus the first time. Even if he was upset with his half-sister disappearing, he knew that it wasn't my fault... though I still felt guilty about it.

"Hey Calla, are you escaping anytime soon?" he joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm just here to get a bow and arrow. I'm going to do some archery to clear my mind of my reckless brother," I said, walking to the chest of bows, arrows and quivers, getting a bow, and a quiver with a dozen arrows.

"Well, good luck with that," he said, going back to arranging the things in the armory. I bid my goodbye and walked to the archery range.

I shouldered the quiver, took an arrow and nocked it on the bow. I breathed heavily and concentrated on the target.

"1..." for some reason, the target reminds me of someone.

"2..." oh yeah, it was yesterday! Percy and I were talking about it and he said that it was only fair that he was better than me in sword-fighting since I was better than him in archery. Wait, I'm thinking of my brother.

"...3."

As I watched it hit the surface of the target board, I glowered at it as I realized I missed the bull's eye.

I tried again, nocking the arrow on the bow and counting one to three, and I missed _again_.

Here's the thing about archery, it relaxes me. But the one of the downsides of me doing some archery is that when I miss, I become frustrated.

"What the heck," I muttered as I stared at my third miss of the bull's eye.

"Having fun missing the target?" a teasing voice behind me asked. I rolled my eyes and turned, seeing Lee Fletcher with all his annoying glory.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, nocking another arrow.

"What happened to your position? It was proper the firsttime I saw it," he told me.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, trying to concentrate. Unfortunately, my concentration isn't doing quite well since my hands are shaking and I can't point the arrow to the target.

"Hey," Lee said softly. "Relax."

"Relax?" I repeated and turned to him. "Relax? My brother is probably doing something reckless and stupid right now and you're telling me to relax?!"

"And Mount Callista has erupted in Camp Half-Blood," he mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate once again.

"Just... just leave me alone. I don't need your teasing right now," I grumbled.

He sighed when he saw my shaking hands. He placed one hand on the one holding the string and the feathered end of the arrow, and another hand on my hand holding the wooden curve of the bow and directing the sharp end of the arrow.

"Relax first," he whispered to my ear, which sent shivers down my spine for some reason. My heart began speeding up when I realized my back was against his chest and he was holding me close to him. His hands were soft and gentle, holding my hands in the correct position. He stood close to me, and I could feel his breath as he exhaled, his heart beat a tad slower than mine.

"Now, focus on the target," he said softly. I felt him gazing on the target, but when I looked up, he was looking at me.

"Then let go," he whispered as he and I both let go of the string, continuing to gaze at each other's eyes as we heard the arrow rip through the air and hit the board.

His eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue, bright and warm. For some reason, it hypnotized me, mesmerized me. His eyes drew me in, and they held joy and admiration... admiration? For what?

I tore my gaze away from his eyes and looked at the arrow that was on the bull's eye.

"Er... thanks," I said. He smirked and nodded.

"No problem," he said. "Just tell me if you need more help."

"um... sure," I mumbled, feeling something warm in my cheeks.

As he walked away, I realized something surprising.

We didn't argue.

**xXx**

As Lee walked away, a loud squeal invaded my eardrums.

"Callista!" Silena squealed. "Callista, Callista, Callista!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What, what, what?" I mocked.

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Don't you mock me, missy! I saw _everything_!" she squealed once again.

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, then it changed to disbelief. "Are you trying to say you were stalking me?"

"Never mind that part!" Silena said. Sigh, she didn't even deny it. Hades, this woman is insane."What did he say? I was nearly fainting when I saw him hold you and both of you gazed at each other and—OH! It was so _romantic_!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "It was nothing, Silena. He was just helping me with archery, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "But you two were _gazing_ at each other like you were both in love! Oh my gods, it's the next best love story after Romeo and Juliet, Lee and Callista!" she squealed. Gods, she was squealing too much.

"It doesn't sound as wonderful as Romeo and Juliet," I muttered, trying to concentrate on my archery skills once again but sadly, to no avail because Silena's blabbing about Lee Fletcher is making me think of him more.

So the hours passed with Silena squealing and thinking of a love team name for Lee and I, while I cringe at her squealing and the names she kept suggesting as we walked to the strawberry fields

"How about LeeLista? Yeah?" she said. I sighed and shook my head.

"That's just plain horrible, and would you stop with the names! Lee and I don't have a thing!" I complained.

Silena smirked. "Oh really, you don't have a thing for him?"

"Yes, finally you understand!" I cried.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You—what? Huh? What do you mean?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're blushing, Calls," she teased. I placed my hands on my cheeks and they did feel warm.

"Well—it's—no... argh! It's nothing!"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la~!" she sang, skipping away. I groaned and ran in front of her.

"Silena, there's nothing, really," I insisted, walking backwards as I faced her while she skipped.

She smirked. "I don't think so."

"Silena!" I whined. "There's nothing going on between Lee and I! No matter how handsome or great he is at archery, I do _not_ have a thing for him!"

She smirked, mischief dancing in her eyes. "So, you admit he's handsome?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes I admit it! And there's no reason to deny it since it's so obvious," I grumbled.

"Aaand that he's great at archery?"

"Yes, he's a wonderfuly archer. That's what made him catch my eye the first time I saw him. But don't tell him I said all that, okay?" I said.

She smirked. "I don't have to tell him," she winked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

"You heard all that?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, confused with what she asked.

"Yup," a voice behind me said. My eyes widened.

"Wait—Gah!" I yelped as Silena pushed me forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact on the ground. When I didn't feel the soil ground, I opened my eyes... seeing Lee's face with a cocky smirk playing upon his lips.

I realized he caught me from my fall and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"So," he began. "No matter how handsome—which you admitted—or great I am in archery—which you _also _admitted, you still don't have a thing for me, huh?"

"Er... w-where did you get that?" I laughed nervously. "I never said you were handsome or great at archery. No, no, no."

I squealed when he pushed me nearer to his face. I was pretty sure that my face was about an inch or smaller apart from his. I heard Silena squealing in the background.

"Oh, Callista," he said. "You know I'd catch you every time you'd fall for me, right? So don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Corny weirdo," I muttered as I got out of his grasp. "Let's go, Silena," I said, pulling her away from Lee.

**xXx**

Let me tell you something, Lee Fletcher is driving me crazy. Literally.

Everywhere I go, he's there and he has a pick-up line ready!

**In the archery arena... **

"Hey Callista!" Lee called.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

He walked to me, holding his forehead. I looked at him with confusion and... okay, I'll admit it, a bit of worry too.

"Hey," I said softly. "You okay?"

"Er... I guess? I'm not sure," he said, clutching his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was too enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that tree over there," he said. "So I'm going to need your number for, you know, insurance purposes."

I raised an eyebrow then glowered at him when I realized it was a pick-up line. "Get ambrosia and nectar from the infirmary, buster. Stop the pick-up lines."

**In the infirmary... **

I walked into the infirmary to find Michael Yew, a son of Apollo, to ask some information about his dad for Greek Mythology lessons with the satyrs—I'd rather jump to the Underworld than ask their own cabin counselor, Lee-_freaking_-Fletcher—when I spotted Lee lying down on one of the beds.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and _again_, worry.

"Michael," I called as I spotted him. "Is Lee okay?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "Could you talk to him for me?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I don't know if it was real or not, but I think Michael just winked at his brother—ehem, Lee Fletcher who was lying down with his eyes closed and a tiny smile on his face. I shrugged it off and sat beside him.

"Hey," I said. "Did you really hit your head that you got a headache?"

He opened his eyes and widened it as he saw me. "I'm in the infirmary, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He suddenly sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought I died and went to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive," he took my hand. "I see that heaven has been brought to me," he kissed the knuckles of my hand and winked.

I blushed and glared at him, punching his stomach and grumbling as I walked out of the infirmary.

**By the canoe lake... **

I was just sitting down and admiring the lake, when Lee suddenly sat down beside me.

"What do you want now?" I grumbled.

"You know," he started. Uh oh, here he goes again. "I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot that you'd skyrocket the airconditioning bill," he winked at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, you need to get your facts straight because for starters, we don't have air conditioners," I said, standing up and starting to walk away from him when I thought of something.

I smirked and walked back to Lee. "Hey Lee."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Am I a punching bag?" I asked sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

I glowered at him playfully. "Then why in the name of the gods do you keep hitting on me?" I sighed and walked away, a small smile lingering on my lips.

**Walking around camp... **

"Callista!" Lee called.

I rolled my eyes heavenward. "What now?"

He held me by my waist and cupped my cheek. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the Hades are you going to do now, you maniac?"

"Babe," he started.

I snorted. "Babe?"

He ignored my side comment and continued his... er... crap. Yeah, let's just call it that. Lee Fletcher's crap. Hohoho, it sounds good! "Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

I glowered at him, again. "You know you practically insulted your father and your aunt, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You pretty much said I looked better than your dad, or rather your dad's sun chariot, or whatever, and he's the god of the sun," I pointed out. "And you also just said that the moon's glimmer is dull. Sigh, what kind of son of Apollo are you? Shaming your father and his twin sister like that. Shame on you, Lee, shame on you. You're even the cabin counselor of your father's cabin! That's just sad, Lee-Lee. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I then walked away, snickering at his jaw-dropped face as a faint blush painted across my cheeks.

**In the strawberry fields... **

"Gah!" I heard Lee yelp as he fell the to ground. My eyes widened and I ran to him.

"Lee!" I said. "You okay?" I asked worriedly.

He winced when he saw the scrape on his knee and looked up at me, staring into my eyes in a daze.

"Hey Calls," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... er... have a band-aid? Uh, and a map?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I scraped my knee falling for you and got lost staring into your eyes while I was at it," he winked. I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead, earning a yelp from him.

"Get your brother to check on your scrape or something before it gets an infection of whatever. Ask Malcolm or anyone from the Athena cabin for a map," I said. "Weirdo," I giggled standing up.

"Hey, wait!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow and kneeled again. "What's up now?"

"Is there an airport nearby?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm bad at navigation. Why?"

"I think that's my heart taking off in full blast after you just giggled," he said, pointing at the sky. I snickered when he didn't notice what he was pointing at.

"Don't compare the pegasus with your heart or an airplane," I chuckled, absentmindedly kissing his cheek and walking away with a blush and a smile on my face. A tingling sensation was suddenly in my stomach.

**xXx**

Dinnertime came rolling by as I sat and ate alone in the Poseidon cabin. It was quite lonely and I wished Percy was with me.

Then it was campfire singalong once again, and I was actually looking forward to what the Apollo cabin was going to do now.

"Ready guys?" Lee said. Everyone shouted a yes, making him chuckle.

"Alright, let's go." One of his brothers then started playing in his keyboard—I never knew that was allowed—and Lee was once again, staring at me, making Silena smirk and squeal every now and then beside me. She is really good at making my ears bleed now, isn't she?

**Out of my League (Stephen Speaks)**

**_It's her hair and her eyes today _**

**_That just simply take me away _**

**_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love _**

**_Makes me shiver but in a good way _**

**_All the times I have sat and stared _**

**_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair _**

**_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, _**

**_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_**

**'_Cause I love her with all that I am _**

**_And my voice shakes along with my hands _**

**_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**

**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

"Ah," Silena said. "Mr. Pick-Up Line is here to serenade you once again, huh?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Silena."

**_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me _**

**_As the world spins around her she laughs, _**

**_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling _**

**_But it's no surprise _**

"He's looking at you!" my daughter of Aphrodite friend squealed.

I rolled my eyes, pursing my lips to hide my smile as my blush spread across my cheeks.

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am _**

**_And my voice shakes along with my hands _**

**_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _**

**_But I'd rather be here than on land _**

**_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**

**_And I'm out of my league once again._**

Lee winked at me, making the color of my cheeks intensify ten times as Silena squealed in my place once again.

"What the Hades," I mumbled to myself as I wasn't able to keep my lips from smiling any longer.

**_It's her hair and her eyes today_**

**_That just simply take me away_**

**_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_**

**_All the times I have sat and stared _**

**_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_**

**_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_**

**_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_**

I looked into his eyes, surprised as it held happiness and admiration once again. The weird tingling sensation came back inside my stomach once again.

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am _**

**_And my voice shakes along with my hands _**

**_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _**

**_But I'd rather be here than on land_**

**_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**

**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

We were both looking at each other as the song ended. It just felt... weird.

I was blushing, smiling like an idiot, and my stomach was weird.

Wow... what is happening to me?

**xXx**

**Yes! Finally, I got that beautiful song in the story! :) you guys HAVE to listen to that song! It's like, BEAUTIFUL and stuff :D okay, so I gave you guys some Lee and Callista moments and... BOO YEAH! Lol :)**

**By the way, I noticed that I'm not really able to answer the anonymous reviews and all so I'll make special mentions and all in the chapters I get some :) **

**Anyways, Read and Review! :D**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**FadedSunset: **Well, I didn't either. At first (in my first version) I wanted to portray him being the nice guy and all but then, after doing the chapters with Apollo in it, I wanted to give him a bit more of an edge or whatever :) so I made him arrogant and weird, but he still has a sweet persona in his cocky attitude ;) lol yeah :) I made sure that Percy is better than his sister in sword-fighting and made it look like it was begginer's luck in the first time she had a sword-fighting class with Percy :D thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**karra: **Aw thank you so much :) hope you enjoy this chapter!

**miyame-chan: **lol I PM-ed you already, bestie :D


	10. Clarisse and I Become FRIENDS

**xXx**

**TEN**

**xXx**

**Clarisse and I Become FRIENDS**

**xXx**

It's been two days since the pick-up line thing with Lee, and four days since Percy's disappearance, or rather, his escape to the quest. I'm still worried about him, but I'm trying not to think about it. According to Chiron, they have only until tomorrow for the quest.

I sighed and shook my head off of those thoughts. Walking around camp is nice, even when I am alone. Silena's helping in the pegasi riding lessons with the Demeter cabin so I'm just roaming around the camp.

I spotted Clarisse, sitting quietly by the canoe lake, which is strange because she's quite rambunctious and violent. Risking my bones and fixed joints, I walked to her to say 'hi'.

"Er... hey Clarisse," I greeted. She merely glared at me.

"What do you want, punk?" she grumbled, a scowl that looks permanent etched on her face.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked gently.

"My problem is you sticking your nose into my business," she growled.

I sighed and shrugged, plopping beside her on the grass.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she sneered at me. "What are you doing, Jackson?"

"I'm sitting next to a friend, is that bad?" I said, giving her a small smile.

Her eyebrows scrunched up even more—if that was even possible. "Friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, friends."

"We're friends?" she asked, gesturing both of us.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, why? You don't want to be friends?" I asked.

"No... just..." she sighed, staring at the lake with a downcast expression. "I didn't think you'd want to be friends. My brothers don't like me very much because I'm a girl, and many people at camp are afraid of me. Is it wrong to be a girl or to be tough?"

I have never seen her so worried and dejected. This is a very new side of Clarisse.

I shook my head. "No, it's not wrong to be a girl, and your brothers a quite sexist... no offense."

She shook her head. "None taken, I guess."

Silence enveloped us until she spoke again. "I'm not very feminine, aren't I?"

I smiled. This is no doubt a new side of Clarisse La Rue.

"Every girl has a different way of showing how feminine they are. When a girl is motherly and caring, you show a feminine side of yourself, but it doesn't really matter whether you're feminine or masculine. What's important is you be yourself because if you pretend to be someone you're not, then you're just wasting the person that you're supposed to be. So if you're personality is being violent and tough, then be like that, but it doesn't hurt to show your caring side to others, right?" I told her gently with a smile.

As she absorbed my words, a small smile graced her face. Can you believe it? I made _the_ Clarisse La Rue, daughter of the war god, Ares, smile! Well, a small smile but nonetheless, it's a smile! I MADE HER SMILE, BOO YEAH!

"Huh, who knew you were probably smarter than your idiotic brother," she muttered. "You're not bad, Jackson. I can probably tolerate you more than your brother."

I smiled. "I'm glad then."

"By the way," I added. "You know you can call me Calla, right?"

She contemplated on it and nodded, a half smile resting on her lips. "Calla, " she repeated. I chuckled and nodded.

"Well," she said, standing up and wiping off invisible dust on her leg. "I'm heading to the javelin throwing lessons since I'm handling it. You coming?" she held a hand out to me, which I accepted eagerly.

"Sure," I answered. As I stood up, I noticed just how tall she was.

"Wow," I said. "I really am too small for my age, aren't I?"

Clarisse is like, a foot and a half taller than me! I have to look up just so that I could see her face!

She chuckled, ruffling my hair in amusement. "What is your height anyway?"

"Er... five feet and an inch," I mumbled. She howled in laughter. I pouted playfully.

"I know I'm small, okay!" I cried. she simply laughed even harder, clutchng her stomach.

"Alright then," she chuckled, her laughter wavering. I smiled, walking side by side with her.

Wow, I'm friends with Clarisse La Rue.

As I repeated our little moment a while back, I realized that she's not as bad as other people picture her, or even as bad as other people say she is. Someone just needs to reach out to her happily and be persistent so she can take that hand and build a friendship with someone.

I can see a beautiful friendship forming for the two of us.

After javelin lessons—which I untterly failed in and almost hit Beckendorf with the javelin, I decided to do some archery and suprisingly, Lee was in the archery range as well.

"So," Lee began as he nocked an arrow on his bow. "Heard you made friends with Clarisse."

After his little pick-up line extravaganza, we decided to become friends. _Just_ friends, okay?

"She's not as bad as how people pictured her to me. She's more than just a sneering face, you know," I said, letting go of the string and watching my arrow hit the bull's eye.

"And you got your archery skills back," he pointed out.

I smiled and nodded. "I have to thank you for that, though. So, thanks."

He winked. "No problem. sweetheart."

I sighed. "I just love archery. How could I repay you for helping me?"

He chuckled. "You can always repay me with a kiss," he teased, joking aroung. But I didn't notice his teasing tone.

I bit my lip and walked to him, grabbing his collar with one hand as I brought his face near mine. He was stunned with me. I placed my lips on top of his, my eyes closed. It was one, short, chaste kiss. I was shocked with what I did myself, but I tried to cover up my surprise and embarrassment with shyness.

"There," I mumbled, heat spreading across my cheeks as I dropped my bow and ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

I pounded my fists on their door. It jerked open, revealing a scowling and annoyed Drew Tanaka.

"What the Hades do you want, hon?" she sighed.

"Where's Silena?" I asked.

"Here!" Silena called as she skipped to the door. She beamed when she saw me and immediately pulled me away from their cabin.

"Oh my gods, okay what happened? Is it love advice? Oh my gods, are you going to make Lee fall for you?" she squealed. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I did something stupid!" I groaned. I still can't believe I did That.

I kissed Lee.

**xXx**

"EEEEEEEEEP!" Silena squealed. After telling her what happened between Lee and I, I realized it was a big mistake. Her squeals had successfully made my ears bleed to deafness. Hurrah.

"Silena!" I hissed. "Stop squealing, please? My ears are already bleeding in agony!"

"What's up with the squealing?" Clarisse said as she walked towards us.

She looked at me incredulously. "Oh gods, don't tell me you told her something cheesy and filled with love and all," she sighed.

"Unfortunately, I did and I forgot that she can make me deaf," I muttered.

"But still!" Silena squealed. "You two kissed for the first time!"

"Er... actually," I said. "That was the third time," I recalled him kissing me twice in Capture the Flag the first time I played.

She looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. Clarisse suddenly took interest and sat beside me. "Oh my gods, how many times did you both kiss?" the daughter of Aphrodite questioned.

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck. "He kissed me twice in Capture the Flag so that Percy could take the flag of our team while I was... ah... occupied."

"And you didn't _tell _me?!" she screeched. I flinched at her shrill voice.

"Um... yes?"

"Why?!" she cried.

"Because it wasn't important to say at that time," I defended.

"It is important! It's love!"

I rolled my eyes. "For the umpteenth time, he doesn't like me!"

"Well," Clarisse said. "He looks like he does," she pointed out.

"See!" Silena said. "See, see, see! Even Clarisse thinks so!"

I sighed. "Seriously, guys?"

"Well, for starters," Clarisse began. "He was looking at you throughout the whole song thing he was doing in the campfire singalongs. It was weird but one squeal from Silena made me realize why he was doing that."

"Why'd you think he did that?" I asked.

"He probably wants to court you, I guess? I dunno," she muttered with a wave of her hand.

"Forget courting," Silena waved. "Just be boyfriend and girlfriend the make out!"

I looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? You want us to make out? Silena!"

"What? You know you wanna!" she said.

"I—uh—argh! Never mind, I'll just go and sleep. Tell Chiron I'm skipping dinner," I grumbled, waving a goodbye and walking back to my cabin. I plopped on my bunk bed, my thoughts drifting away from Lee and going back to my daredevil of a brother, Perseus Jackson.

As I worried about him, my thoughts then went to the Oracle from Capture the Flag as well, trying to recall what she said.

"What was that again?" I muttered to myself. "Er... _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._"

"What was next?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

Hm... _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, _then... oh! _One shall be lost in the land without rain. _

Then... did it have something to do with naps? Wait no, uh... about trains? Bones? Er... ah! _The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _then something to do with campers and the Hunters... _Campers and Hunters combined prevail. _

Then... oh! Houses and Titans... something like that. Uh... ah! _A half-blood to escape from her home, S__eek minions of the Titan desiring to reform. _

Then after that, was it about relationships? Or something? Er... _A relationship destroyed by verity, __Forged again as they stand synchronically,_

Then I think it had something to do with Ttans and parents... and perishing and... got it! _The Titan's curse must one withstand, __And one shall perish by a parent's hand. _

Then what I get is...

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_A half-blood to escape from her home,_

_Seek minions of the Titan desiring to reform,_

_A relationship destroyed by verity,_

_Forged again as they stand synchronically,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Hm... is that some sort of camp code or word thing?

I look by the window, seeing Chiron pass by. I opened my window and yelled for Chiron. He snapped at my direction and galloped to me.

"Yes, child? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just remembered the Oracle. What do you call the thing she said?" I asked.

He hesitated, but told me nonetheless. "It was a prophecy," he answered.

I nodded. "Oh... alright. Thanks Chiron!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Callista, whatever you're planning—"

"I'm not planning anything, Chiron," I assured him. "I just remembered it and wondered what it was, that's all."

He sighed and nodded, galloping away.

I laid back on my bunk bed, trying to figure out the mind buster.

Hm... if it's a prophecy, then it means something, like the future or whatsoever.

The first line—_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, _means five of them will go to the quest for Artemis. Check.

The second line—_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _I'm pretty confused with that one. Does that mean they'll need a map of some sort?

The third one—_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _well, I don't know that either.

The fourth one—_Campers and Hunters combined prevail, _that means they will only suceed in the quest if they work together. Check.

Fifth line—_A half-blood to escape from her home, _well, it could mean Percy, but he's not a girl so... I don't know about that one.

Then the next one—_Seek minions of the Titan desiring to reform, _er... the Titan must be Kronk, then... the minion is... is it the Luke dude Percy told me? Meh, I guess. But who's the seeker? Argh!

Then the seventh one—_A relationship destroyed by verity, _well, what relationship would be destroyed by the truth? Wait, could it be...?

**FLASH!**

_"Chiron—"_

_"Callista, perhaps you should know the truth by now," he said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_Chiron took a deep breath. "Callista, Percy is your brother, and his mother is your mother as well. You're full blooded siblings."_

**FLASH!**

_I sobbed and pounded my fists, hoping that he would get hurt, but I knew he wasn't. He simply hugged me and I strugged out of his arms._

_"No—let me go!" I yelled. "I hate you!"_

_"Calla—"_

_"Why?" I sobbed. "Why you? Why not me? Why can't I be the one to stay? Why should I be the one given away? Why, Percy? Tell me, why?"_

_"Calls—"_

_"I hate you... so much," I growled. "I hate you for being the one kept by our mother, I hate that you were the one loved, I hate that you had a mother for mother's day while I was alone, crying for my own mom, I hate that you and our mother didn't even try to find me. I... I hate you so much, Percy Jackson."_

Well what do you know, I'm in the prophecy!

But the eighth one—_Forged again as they stand synchronically, _what does that mean? Percy and I already made up... unless it meant that I'm still upset with him or whatever. Well, I am but... sigh.

Anyway, the ninth and last lines—_The Titan's curse must one withstand, __And one shall perish by a parent's hand. _That's the one I'm most confused with. What curse is it? And who will perish because of their parents? Oh gods, I hope it's not Percy. _  
_

All the thinking I've been doing got me tired, making me drift to a slumber, with a dream.

**xXx**

_Huh? Where am I? _

_I was suddenly in a dark room, then another flickering light was in the center, that grew and grew until it exploded. _

_I opened my eyes, unfamiliar with the place. It was a garden, then suddenly, I was on a mountain. I walked around and gasped as I saw Artemis holding something heavy, sort of like a sky, Percy fighting someone I don't recognize, and Thalia fighting another guy. _

_Percy was slammed to the ground, at the feet of Artemis. The goddess was shouting something I couldn't comprehend. The mysterious man Percy was fighting raised his weapon and muttered something, then Zoë's silver arrows suddenly pierced his armpit. I'm going to have to thank her later. _

_I was suddenly able to hear what was happening, and my face contorted to horror when I saw Annabeth, gagged and tied up, weak. _

_"The sky," I heard Percy say. "Give it to me." _

_I raised an eyebrow. The sky? How can he... oh. _

_I then realized that what Artemis was carrying is the sky, the sky itself. _

_"No, boy. You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!" Artemis refused. _

_"Annabeth took it!" he retorted. _

_"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last long," ouch, it's like she was saying brother's a wimp. L-O-L. Wait, stop joking, Calls! Pfft... Percy got called a wimp by a girl! Hahaha! Ehem, er... serious mode! Banzai! _

_"I'll die anyway. Give me the weight of the sky!" he said. What the... is he insane?! Does he want to die? _

_"PERCY!" I yelled. My brother furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, then he suddenly spotted me, wide eyed. _

_"What the..." _

_"Well, let's end it until there, shall we?" a voice beside me said. I jumped and turned to the voice. _

_Beside me was a man with a muscular build, curly black hair and blue eyes. He has elfish features and a sly grin that resembles those of Travis and Connor Stoll. _

_"Hello there, Callista Jackson!" he greeted. _

_"Er... hey, uh... stranger?" I said. _

_He chuckled and shook his head. "You know me, you've been to my children's cabin before. You also met two of my sons, Travis and Connor. Need any more hints?" _

_My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then I realized who it was. _

_"Lord Hermes," I said. He nodded. _

_"Well," he said. "Your bro's in trouble. Do you plan to go to him?" _

_"I—I don't know... the prophecy... I... I'm not sure," I stuttered. _

_"I suggest you do," he said. "Because I'd like to ask a favor from you if it's all right?" _

_"Um... alright," I said. "Let's hear it." _

_"You know one of my sons, Luke?" he asked. I nodded. _

_"I've heard of him. Why?" _

_"If you can, could you convince him, please? Talk to him, talk him out of reviving Kronos. I... I can't lose my son," he pleaded. I was baffled with the love and care Hermes was displaying for his son. _

_"But... your son, Luke... he doesn't know who I am. How can I—" _

_"You have an air of understanding, Callista," he said. "I saw what you did with Ares' daughter, Clarisse. You understood her and you were persistent enough to be her friend. I was thinking that... maybe you could help my son. Please, Callista?" _

_I bit my lip. "You really do love your son, don't you?" _

_He smiled. "I love all of my children, child." _

_"I wonder if... nah," I mumbled. _

_"Your father loves you, Callista," Hermes said. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?" _

_"Well, I am the messenger of the gods. He might've told me to tell you in an indirect manner," he winked. I glowered at him. _

_"In short," I said. "You eavesdropped and told me this so you could make me talk to Luke, right?" _

_"Ah, you have a fast mind, dear!" he laughed. "But, on a more serious note, could you please?" _

_I sighed. "Alright, I guess." _

_Hermes grinned. "Excellent. I'll be sending a ride for you." _

_"Uh... sure." _

_"Also," he said. "Thank you, my dear." _

I shot up, beads of sweat covering my forehead and dripping down to my chin. Oh gods, no, Percy can't die. I... I need to go to Percy.

I ran to the armory, heaving a sigh of relief when no one was there. I took a bow, a quiver with two dozen arrows and a dagger, just in case.

I then ran immediately to my cabin. I yelped in surprise when I saw Blackjack there.

"Gods, you scared me," I muttered, grabbing an extra backpack from under Percy's bunk bed—don't ask how I know, I wasn't snooping around while my brother was gone. Really.

_Er... boss girl? You do know that Chiron will notice you escaping camp if you're wearing your clothes and your hair is flowing around, right?_ Blackjack said.

I sighed. "I have no idea. Will he?"

_He's not stupid so he would most definitely will,_ he spoke.

"So... what do I have to do?" I asked.

_Er... cut your hair then wear boss man's clothes. Maybe he won't recognize if it's like that_, he suggested.

I bit my lip and nodded, running into the bathroom. Finding a pair of scissors, I snipped my hair without hesitation. It's just hair anyway, no need to fuss about it.

From my long locks to a short hairdo. My hair was now chopped to a short, pixie cut with blunt bangs side swept, and from th looks of it, it pretty much looks like it was cut with a razor. Huh, maybe I should let Silena fix this later.

Ruffling my hair, I cleaned up most of the mess—I repeat, _most _of it. Not all—and ran to Percy's closet.

_Wow boss girl, now you look like a shorter version of boss man,_ Blackjack said. I shrugged and took the smallest t-shirt, plaid shirt and jeans Percy had. I decided to stick with my jeans since Percy's can barely fit me and began undressing my top.

_Whoa boss girl, give the poor pegasus a signal would ya?_

I ignored him and wore the shirt, which was pretty loose, then the plaid shirt that I didn't bother to button up. The sleeves ended at the tip of my thumb. The loose clothing made me more flat chested... L-O-L.

_Wow boss girl, now you really do look like a shorter version of boss man!_ Blackjack said.

"Er... thanks?" I then began placing the bow, quiver of arrows and the dagger inside the backpack. I raided Percy's closet again and found a black cap. Wait, I could've just tucked my hair inside a cap... damn it, Blackjack!

I sighed and wore the cap, reminding myself to kill the blasted pegasus later.

I shouldered the backpack and walked to the window, opening it and escaping from there.

I ran to the canoe lake and I yelped when I saw Lord Apollo with his brightly shining glory.

"Er... hey Lord Apollo! Uh... are you my ride?" I asked. The sun god grinned and nodded, ushering me to his red convertible.

"I see you're hitting things off with my son, eh?" he teased as he drove to the sky.

"Um... no comment?"

Apollo laughed. "If you will have a relationship with my son, then I approve of you!" I decided not to answer that one.

Minutes later, we were on top of a mountain I didn't really recognize, the same one in my dream.

"Well, here we are! In Mount Tamalpais of California!" he announced. I thanked him as I got out of his flying vehicle.

"Good luck, Calla! Make sure you come back alive for my son!" and with that, he drove away.

Sigh, what the Hades is up with that sun god?!

**xXx**

**YAY! Oh my gods, you guys have absolutely no idea how your reviews got me all bouncy and bubbly around my house! :) by the way, if you want to imagine Calla's hair, it's the hair of Alice Cullen in the Breaking Dawn movies :) hehe. **

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**Guest (1st review): **Aww :") ahhh, your review flatters me, makes me blush and have an ego boost haha! :)) I really do appreciate your support :) hihi you just have to stay tuned if you want to know whether Calla's going to sneak off to her brother or not ;) but anyways, thank you for your compliment on my writing and me being a fantastic writer :) I'm still learning from my mistakes though, almost risking Callista to become a Mary-Sue :( good thing a wonderful person PM-ed me about that issue :) well, thanks for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**AugustSummer: **Oh my gods, I was squealing ith joy when I heard the lyrics of the song! I was like, "Screw 'Out of my League', this is THE theme song of Lee and Callista!" Oh wow, I really do appreciate the song you suggested... well, more than appreciate, I LOVED IT! :D I hope you continue to support my story and enjoy this chapter! :)

**guest (2nd review): **I'm glad my story made you laugh! :)) hope you continue to support my story and enjoy this chapter! :)

**Guest (3rd review): **I'm glad that you like my story :) unfortunately, I'm not very comfortable in giving away my e-mail address to complete strangers... not that I have anything against pen pals or meeting new people but, I'm just not very comfortable with it and I don't feel very secure about it :( I hope you do understand what I mean to say. Anyway, I hope you continue to support my story :)


	11. I Love My Brother

**xXx**

**ELEVEN**

**xXx**

** I Love My Brother**

**xXx**

After Apollo left, it seems that even my seriousness, bravery and the sudden adrenaline I felt a while back was left in the sun god's chariot. So I'm just roaming around, hoping I could still find my brother alive and all that.

I raised an eyebrow when I suddenly heard shouting somewhere. I ran to that direction and gasped when I saw everyone—Thalia, Zoë, Artemis, Percy, heck, I also spotted Annabeth gagged and tied up! But, no Bianca and Grover?

Thalia's eyes widened when she saw me. I gasped and hid when the guy she was fighting was about to turn. My breath hitched as I heard footsteps coming to my direction. I tilted the hat forward so that it could hide my eyes a bit, hoping that he won't recognize me by my eye color.

"Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?" I gasped and closed my eyes as a cold, metal blade was pressed upon my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to an angry face.

The man was tall and handsome, with short-cropped white blonde hair with a gray streak (**A/N: okay guys, before some of you say, "Luke has freaking sandy blond hair dude!" I must say that in The Titan's Curse, he looked sickly so his hair looked white and he was ghostly pale. Just reminding you guys in case some of you bitch at me an all ;))** blue eyes and an athletic and muscular build. He had the same mischievous glint in the eyes and the upturned eyebrows that Hermes had.

I cowered at the thick, deep pale scar running from the bottom of his eye down to his chin on one side of his face. He was good-looking—not as good-looking as Lee mind you... not that I have a crush on him or anything but... argh!—but he looked sick, especially with his ghostly pale skin.

From the hunger of revenge and mischief that danced in his eyes, and the same sneaky look of the Stoll brothers that he had on face, I then realized that he was Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes.

"A demigod, huh? Who are you? A back-up from camp sent by Chiron?" he said. I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice deeper to contrast my high voice so Percy won't recognize that it's me... but I bet he will realize who I am the second I reveal myself.

"Actually," I said, trying t fake a deep voice. "I was sent by your father, Hermes."

I felt his heated glare as he grabbed me by my shirt and raised me up, making me squeal.

"Don't you dare say his name in front of me," he spat. "Who are you?"

"Er... Oh, it's an airplane!" I said, pointing at the sky.

He rolled his eyes. "That's a lame trick."

"Um... alright then," I said, my voice reverting back to its high pitch. I then kicked his manhood—I'm becoming an expert at it, if I do say so myself—and scurried away from him, opening the backpack and bringing out my bow and arrow, nocking the arrow and pointing it at him.

Luke glared at me. "So you were sent by my father to kill me?"

"Actually, no," I said. "He sent me to talk to you and snap you out of your foolishness."

I put the arrow down and took off my cap, ruffling my hair. His eyes widened as he saw my eyes, the same eye color of Percy.

"Who... who are you?" he said with an incredulous look on his face.

I smiled. "Callista Jackson, nice to meet you," I said, offering him my hand to shake.

"Callista?!" Zoë shrieked.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing here?" Thalia cried.

"Calls, what the Hades are you doing here?!" Percy said painfully. I turned to my brother and shock filled my eyes.

He was in utter pain, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Wow, the sky must be really heavy. I immediately ran to him and tried to help him, but he wouldn't let me. Stubborn dumbo.

"No, Calla," he muttered in pain. "It's too much for you. You didn't train enough to be able to carry this much weight."

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. "It's too much for me or you won't let me?"

"Both."

I rolled my eyes. "Step aside, dumbo. I'm not letting my brother suffer without me by his side."

I then went beside him and immediately, my arms felt the pain of the sky's weight. It was like, a million walls of metal, forcing me to sink to the ground. I closed my eyes and tried harder to lift it, but my bones felt like it was breaking.

"Calls, get out of here!" Percy said. I shook my head.

"No!" I said stubbornly.

"Luke," Percy pleaded. "Just once, please do this. Take my sister out of holding the sky. Please."

"Hey, stay out of this, bucko!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving my brother!"

I suddenly remembered lines from the prophecy: _A half-blood to escape from her home... __Seek minions of the Titan desiring to reform... __A relationship destroyed by verity... __Forged again as they stand synchronically. _

I then realized, I was the half-blood who escaped from Camp Half-Blood, I went to find Luke, a minion of the Titans by the request of his father, Hermes. My friendship with Percy was destroyed when Chiron revealed that Percy and I were twins, making me hate him for being the one kept by our mother and for keeping this secret from me. Our relationship was fixed fully when I knew I had to help my brother and I rushed to his aid.

Another realization hit me at that moment, something that I never really thought of before. I realized that... I really do love my brother. Even if he was the one chosen by our mom to keep and me to be given away, even if he's most probably Poseidon's pride and glory, even if he can be stupid and reckless, I love my brother, so much.

Luke flashed Percy an evil smirk. "You care for your sibling, don't you?"

"Luke," I choked. "Your father sent me to talk to you. He's worried about you. He pleaded me to talk to you. Please, stop this foolishness!"

He glared at me and grabbed my shirt again, dragging me out of the sky's weight. I heard Percy groan slightly.

"Listen here," he growled. "Once the Titans rise, you will regret saying that this is something foolish."

"Your dad loves you, you know," I said. "He wants you to stop. Your father loves you! If only I had a father as loving as yours... you don't know how envious I am of you. Even if you're doing something wrong, your dad is still willing to accept you. His arms are always open for you."

I bit back the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "If only my father was like that, maybe life would be better for me," I croaked, my voice craking in the end.

Luke stared at me. "You haven't met your father, have you?"

"No."

He smirked. "Percy's your father's pride and glory, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"He loves your brother more than you, doesn't he?"

"Probably so."

"Then join us," he said. "Together we will destroy the gods, destroy the ones who never cared for us!"

He sounded like a maniac. He was insane. He's going crazy with the thought of destroying the gods of Olympus.

"I'd rather be stuck in the Underworld than join you," I spat. "But can't you see that you father loves you!"

Luke glared at me. "Maybe you'd change your mind if you were given two choices," he said. What does he mean by that?

"Choose between the two," he said. "Either I kill your brother while he holds the weight of the sky, or you join me."

I glared at him. "Die, you douche."

"I was given an answer," he said. "Killing your brother, it is!"

My eyes popped out of their sockets. "No!"

I ran to Percy, who was grabbed by Luke. As he was dragged out of the sky, I slid under the weight. The pain was unbelievable, much unexplainable than the pain where two of us were carrying the sky.

I was nearing to exhaustion, nearing to blacking out.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. "Calla can't take the weight on her own!"

She kicked Luke at his side, letting Percy out of his grasp. My brother ran to me and held the sky with me.

"You won't be obedient, will you?"

I gave him a pained smile and shook my head. "The sea does not want to be restrained," I said.

He chuckled. "Funny, that's what dad said too the first time I met him."

I rolled my eyes. "That's nice."

"But please, stop carrying the weight of the Titan's Curse," he pleaded.

I shook my head and placed my sweaty forehead on his. "I can't leave my brother, now can I? I love my brother too much to let you suffer alone."

His eyes were misty and his lips formed a grin that nearly reached his ears. "You don't know how happy I am now that you said that."

My spine felt like it would snap soon. I screeched in pain, feeling the bone on one of my arms nearly snap. For some reason, Annabeth was able to get out of her chains because Percy called for her.

"Calls? Oh gods, Annabeth! Get Calla out of the weight!" Percy yelled. I heard Annabeth's footsteps run to me, pulling me out of the weight.

"Calla? Hey, what's wrong?"

"M-My arm... Annabeth, my arm..." I cried, my hot tears of pain rolling down to my chin.

"Oh gods," my daughter of Athena friend gasped. "Percy, Calla's left arm is broken. Her bone snapped!"

"She didn't have enough muscle training to be able to hold that kind of weight!" Thalia said as she fought Luke with her electric spear. "I'm surprised she was able to hold on that long."

My body felt like it was burning from the pain, but I was relieved that I didn't need to carry it anymore.

"Hey Callista," Annabeth said. "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

"W-Wow," I said, wincing at the pain in my throat. "I'm a fragile demigod now, aren't I?"

She chuckled and held me in her arms kindly. "Keep your eyes open, Calls. You were brave... and as reckless as your brother."

I chuckled softly, nearing to blacking out. "I can't be Percy Jackson's sister if I'm not reckless, right?"

I heard Annabeth sigh. "You two really are siblings," she muttered.

All of a sudden, everything I heard was turning into an echo, then darkness consumed me.

**xXx**

I woke up to bright lights. I readjusted my eyes, focusing my vision on Percy, who was carrying me bridal style. Every part of my body was burning slightly.

I groaned and winced at the pain that jolted in my arm.

"Calls? Hey, you okay?" Percy asked. I nodded, not being able to find my voice.

"Welcome heroes," Artemis' familiar voice echoed the room.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Olympus," Percy answered. I heard a cow's moo and Grover's cry.

"You made it!" he said. Oh good, he's fine. But what about Bianca? I looked around, but now even Zoë's gone.

"W-Where's..."

Percy seemed to understand, as he choked out, "Zoë and Bianca are... gone."

I bit my lip, forcing the tears back as I heard the news. They're dead? But they're immortal! How is that possible?! They can't... no, no way. They're... they're dead?

I closed my eyes, making sure my bad arm was cradled on my chest. My right arm clutched Percy's shirt, signaling him that I felt uncomfortable here.

"Is she alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Oh gods, Callista! I need to save her for my son!"

That one's definitely Apollo. Goddamned sun god that's too obsessed with his son's love life... we're not even dating, gods!

"Oh gods, Apollo save her! I'm still taking note of her love story!" a shrill female voice squealed.

For some reason, the voice reminded me of Silena... oh gods, Aphrodite? Even she's obsessed with Lee's love life? And mine? What the Hades is wrong with them?! We're not even dating!

I whimpered as my broken arm was moved.

"Sorry sweetheart," Apollo's gentle voice said. I felt my body being passed gently to warm arms. I sighed in content as my arm was suddenly reconnecting, the pain all over my body was disappearing.

"Better now!" Apollo cheered as he passed me back to my brother's arms. "Now, when will you let my son court you, Calla?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him incredulously as he walked back to his throne. "What the... we're... argh!" I groaned and hid my red face in Percy's chest. My brother's chest vibrated as he chuckled. I flicked his forehead.

"Watch it, kelp head. Laughing at a girl isn't very gentleman-like," I grumbled.

Percy snorted. "Who said I was a gentleman?"

"Precisely why you never had a girlfriend, brother dear," I retorted.

"How do you know I never had a girlfriend?" he questioned.

I snickered. "I didn't, you admitted it yourself."

He rolled his eyes and muttered profanities. "You should be thankful that you're my sister and I love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too, bro!" I said cheerfully. Someone cleared his throat, making us jump back to the present. Whoops, almost forgot that we were in Olympus. Gods, I can't believe we had one of our brother-sister bicker moments in front of them.

I signaled Percy to put me down, which he did hesitantly. I steadied myself before facing the Olympian gods. As I found Hermes, I flashed him an apologetic look, letting him know that I apologize for failing him. He simply gave me a soft smile and nodded, as if saying that it's fine.

Another one of the Olympians caught my eye.

He reminded me of Percy, with his sea green eyes and black hair. He had a neatly trimmed beard, a nice tan and slight crinkles around his eyes and cheeks.

From his similar good looks with my brother—yes, I know my brother is handsome, got a problem with that, punk?—I immediately realized who he was. My godly parent, Poseidon, god of the sea.

He was staring intently at Percy and I, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Heroes," Artemis called as she slid off of her throne and shimmered to a human sized, auburn haired girl. She walked to us, her face void of emotion.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," she told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

The gods suddenly began mumbling, as if they were unhappy. But they weren't protesting.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," she continued. "My brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda _and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..."

She turned to the other gods and goddesses. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would anyone here deny that?"

Silence filled the room for a while before Apollo broke it.

"I gotta say," he began. "These kids did okay. Oh, especially Callista, since she has a something for my son, Lee," he winked, making me roll my eyes heavenward. This maniac won't give up, would he?

_"Heroes win laurels—" _

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes cut off, making me sigh mentally in relief. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

Two goddesses raised their hands up—a dark haired goddess in green robes and a beautiful goddess who reminded me of Silena, Aphrodite. For some reason, her appearance changed to blonde and blue eyed, reminding me a bit of Lee. Now, isn't that weird.

"Wait just a minute," a god growled. He was handsome, with scarred cheeks, oiled crew cut and red tinted wrap around glasses that covers his eyes. He began pointing at Thalia, Percy and I. "These three are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted. Oh, so he's Ares. Huh, the god of war hates us, huh?

"They are worthy heroes," the sea god said. "We will not blast my son and daughter to bits."

My eyes widened in surprise. He actually referred to me as his daughter.

"Nor my daughter," another man grumbled. "She has done well."

He was a handsome man, with long dark grey hair and a grey and black beard. He has the same grey eyes and his face was quite proud. So this is Zeus, Thalia's daddy-o.

"I am proud of my daughter as well," one goddess said. "But there is a security risk here with the other three."

She was beautiful, with long black hair and intense grey eyes. She looked a lot like Annabeth. Is she... er... who was Annabeth's godly parent?

"Who's Annabeth's godly parent?" I whispered to Percy.

"Goddess of wisdom," he answered. Oh, Athena.

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you—"

Her mother cut her off with a calm and firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods... such as Thalia, Percy and Callista... are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

As he started to get up, a vine spiraled around his waist and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Mr. D, Dionysus, sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

I raised an eyebrow. What Great Prophecy were they talking about? I don't get it.

Aphrodite seemed to notice because she smiled at me softly and sympathetically. "Callista, dear, you have absolutely no idea with what we're talking about, don't you?" she questioned gently. I flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I don't understand," I said timidly. "I'm quite new to this... I... please pardon me."

"No worries, child," the goddess with the green dress said. I'm not sure why, but her tone of voice reminds me of the tone mothers use to coo their children in movies or in the malls or something. I turned to Percy in question.

"Goddess of agriculture," he mumbled quietly. I nodded in understanding.

"You have much to learn, dear. For now, take care of yourself. You eat cereal, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said softly. "My guardian, Castor, he would tell me that it's good for me so I eat cereal."

"Well, this guardian of yours is very much correct!" she said in approval. "Cereal is very good for your body! Now, your brother should learn from you—"

"Well," Artemis interrupted. "I'm quite sure they understand, Demeter. She could let the campers know."

Demeter merely nodded in approval.

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will not have any of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me _sis_! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have an agreement on that?"

A lot of the immortals nodded. What monster?

"Bessie?" Percy said sadly. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

It took me a second to realize that there was a cowfish in the center of the room, inside a water bubble, poking its head around.

"Moooooo!" Bessie protested, beginning to panic about. I took an initiative to step forward to the... er... cowfish. This unique fish seemed to be important to my brother based on the tone of his voice.

"Er... good Bessie," I said, comforting the cowfish like a dog. "You're a good Bessie, right?"

"Callista," Poseidon said. "Step away from the Ophiotaurus. It's dangerous."

Bessie simply poked his head in front of me, letting me pat his head. I giggled as he... er... should I call that a smile or something? Meh, I dunno.

"Aw, you're a sweetheart, aren't you?" I cooed and turned to my brother. "Where'd you find him? He's a sweetheart! Wait, Bessie is a male, right?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah, he is. I didn't know when I named him Bessie."

I glowered at him. "You're lame."

I turned back to Bessie. "Aren't you cute," I chuckled.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at my brother and frowned. "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said. "He's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

The sea god shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," Percy insisted.

"I agree with my brother, Lord Poseidon," I said, my voice vacant of emotion as I continued to pat the head of Bessie without looking at my godly parent. "This creature is no monster. He's a sweetheart. Destroying someone for something that person or creature could possible do, haven't you reconsidered that someone could actually not do what you are possibly thinking?"

"Calla's right," Percy said. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as... as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong!"

I dared not to look at the gods and continued to smile at Bessie. Why are they insisting on destroying this little cutie?

"You're not bad, right? No, you're not!" I cooed. Bessie seemed to like it as he moo-ed at me happily. Bessie licked me, making me giggle.

"And what of the risk?" Zeus said. "Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we could let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"So in the end, it'a about power, is it not?" I answered, not looking at the god of lightning. "If we wanted to overthrow you, we could've done it when Luke was there in Mount Othrys. He offered me, but I rejected despite my anger at... my godly parent. Percy could've joined, Thalia could've joined, Annabeth could've joined, but they didn't. Thalia even fought Luke because she knew what he was doing was wrong. If we were to destroy you all one by one, we could've started with Lady Artemis and need not to save her instead. But in the end, we were all willing to save her. Bianca and Zoë have risked their lives to save an Olympian. I may not be truly part of the quest, but I can see clearly that they were glad to save her. They were honored to be of service to her. If two of them were willing to risk their lives to save _one_ Olympian, what more for _all_ of you?!"

"Calla's right. You have to trust them," Annabeth said. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Both maidens are right," Artemis said, flashing me a small smile. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. I have offered one of you quite recently after our encounter with the manticore. I hope she made her decision."

I immediately knew who she was referring to. I'm not sure, but maybe I should accept? Right? Yeah, maybe I should. I... I will.

"Calls," Percy said, facing me as I walked back to his side, away from Bessie. "Are you..."

"I made my decision," I mumbled to him, making sure no one but my brother heard.

"Calls—"

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis announced. "If she will accept it."

"No," I heard my brother mumble.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?"

"I will," she said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes filled with concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," Thalia said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words Bianca recited for the oath, which I clearly remember. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Artemis smiled and turned to me.

"Callista, dear," she said. "My offer still stands, you know. Have you made a decision?"

Poseidon stood from his throne. "You offered my daughter a place in your Hunt?"

"I offered her a position of an assistant lieutenant. I believe she will be a wonderful Hunter," she said.

I bit my lip. "I... I accept." I mumbled half-heartedly.

Apollo looked at me worriedly. Even Poseidon did, and Aphrodite. Wow, I bet Apollo and Aphrodite were only worried for Lee and my 'love life'.

I knelt down in front of Artemis, and began to speak the oath. "I pledge—"

"Callista," Apollo interrupted. "What about Lee? You brother? What about them? Especially Lee!"

"Apollo's right, Callista dear," Aphrodite said. "I know there's a part in your heart that knows you have feelings for him."

I was about to retort that I don't when I suddenly froze. Despite my annoyance with their interference on Lee and I, they have a point. No matter how deep or hidden it is, I do have feelings for Lee. I'm not sure if I were to pursue them or not, but these two maniac immortals made me realize that.

My blushing, my giggles, my defensive attitude when it comes to me liking Lee or vice versa, it all meant that I have at least slight feelings for him.

My eyes became misty as sat on the ground, my realization consuming my mind. I wasn't able to hold back the tears as they fell down freely. My realization pained my heart for some unknown reason.

I cried silently in front of the Olympian gods, my tears rolling down my cheeks. No one, not even Dionysus or Ares, dared to interrupt my cry-fest.

"My dear," Artemis said softly, kneeling down in front of me. "You can't accept my offer, can you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, a slight sob bubbling out from me.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"It's alright," she said. "Although I don't quite approve of men, I respect your decision. A position for you in the Hunt remains standing, though."

I nodded and smiled, chuckling slightly. "I'm sorry," I said. She nodded and smiled, signaling my brother to help me up from the ground.

Percy sighed. "Even if I'm not the reason for you joining the Hunters, I'm glad I didn't lose you," he said.

I chuckled and hugged him tight. "I also thought of you... somehow."

He rolled his eyes and hugged me back. Hm... I wonder if he noticed that we were hugging in front of the gods.

"Oh my," Aphrodite swooned. "Giving up a position in the Hunters of Artemis for a boy, how _romantic_!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "In a way, it's actually your fault she didn't join my Hunters," she muttered and cleared her throat. "Now, for the Ophiotaurus."

"These twins are still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the twins—"

"No," Percy said. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. Dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" a lumpy, hideous man rumbled.

"We're only fourteen," he answered. "If this prophecy is about Calla and I, that's two more years."

I looked at Percy in question, asking silently who that immortal was.

"God of blacksmiths and forges," he mumbled enough for only me to hear. I gasped and looked at the lumpy man. Oh my gods, it's freaking Hephaestus!

"Oh my gods," I squeaked. The gods raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to shake his hand!" I whined at Percy. He looked at me incredulously.

"Calls, we're in the middle of a—"

"Please?" I pleaded. "Please, please, please? I want to shake his hand!"

"Calls—"

"You _know_ he's my favorite Olympian god," I grumbled.

"Who's your favorite, my dear?" Apollo chirped. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Er... sorry, but no," I said sheepishly. "It's Lord Hephaestus!"

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Why him?"

"Because," I said like it's an obvious thing. "He can build anything with anything! That's like, really resourceful! It's awesome! It's like, achieving something with hard work!"

I scurried in front of Hephaestus, who was looking at me like I'm an odd ball from weird-ville. "Can I shake your hand?" I squealed.

"Er... I think my hand could crush you," he grumbled.

"Finger?" I asked. He sighed and held out his humongous finger. I slowly anticipated the moment, shaking his finger with both hands. I squealed and scrambled back to Percy.

"You are weird," Percy muttered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You have no life."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You are the _only_ demigod I know who would squeal and whine in the middle of something serious."

I shrugged. "How about Grover?"

"Hey!" Grover said. "I am not like that!"

"Says the person who escorted the Hunters to their cabin and ended up beaten up by girls," I laughed. "Ha!"

"Well," Percy said. "He did camp out in front of their cabin."

I stared at the satyr, gobsmacked. "Oh my gods, you stalker. Don't tell me you have perverted daydreams of them!"

"I'm not a stalker! I was simply... guarding them," Grover grumbled. "And I don't have perverted daydreams. Just... daydreams."

I laughed at him. "Oh my gods, so you admit it?!"

Athena cleared her throat. "Moving on," she said, giving Grover and I a pointed look.

"That's two more years for Kronos to deceive you," she said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said in exasperation.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the siblings."

"If I may ask," I piped in. "How many half-bloods are we talking about here?"

"More than one, child," Artemis replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," I began. "I have an idea, I guess?"

"Let's hear it," Apollo said.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, knowing that this could cost me something big. I'm doing this for my brother, for my brother.

"If it says in the prophecy that you need at least two half-bloods that reach the age of sixteen," I said. "Kill one of us instead."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Calla, what the Hades are you—"

"To save someone valuable to you, a sacrifice must be made," I mumbled. "To save something important, sacrifices are made."

"Where are getting on with this, hero?" Athena said. "Are you implying that your brother must be killed?"

I shook my head. "Me," I said. "Spare my brother, take my life instead."

"No!" Percy protested. "Calla, are you insane—"

"Percy isn't blind, he can't ever be," I said. "He knows what's right from wrong, he knows what he should do. He will always stand in what's right and what should be done. I know he'll do the right thing."

"But?" Athena questioned.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "But I'm unsure of myself," I confessed. "Percy has done great favors for you all. He was able to retrieve the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. He was able to save the Ophiotaurus and give it to all of you. He saved Annabeth despite him not being part of the original explorers in the quest. He knows what's right."

"Well," Ares said. "Let's take her offer then. She's willing to be killed," he shrugged.

"But she cared for your daughter," Artemis said. "She escaped from Camp Half-Blood to save her brother. How is that not of good character? She shan't be killed. I will not have this injustice!"

"No," Poseidon said, standing up. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, and I won't have my children killed. I vouch for the twins and the safety of the Ophiotaurus!"

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus grumbled. "I will not have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

"Um, why not just let Bessie stay in an aquarium?" I suggested, hoping they won't go civil war attitude in front of us and accidentally blast us to bits. "Lord Hephaestus could help since he could build anything, right?" I said, looking expectantly at Hephaestus.

"Alright," he grumbled.

"Fine," the sea god said. "The creature will be safe here. We shall protect it with all our powers. My children will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus contemplated on this. "All in favor?"

Majority of the hands were raised. Athena, Ares and Dionysus didn't though.

"We have a majority," Zeus announced. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

**xXx**

As everyone partied and all, I remained staying in the shadows. I spotted my brother talking with Poseidon, probably congratulating him for a job well done or something.

"Jealous of your brother?" someone said beside me. I turned, and surprised to see that it was Hermes.

"Lord Hermes," I said. "I-I'm sorry about—"

"It's alright," he said. "I know you tried, but he's just so stubborn."

"I hope he sees it in his heart that you really do love him," I said softly. He sighed and nodded, flashing me a kind smile before disappearing in the crowd.

"I believe I owe you a word, child," someone said behind me. I turned and saw my godly parent, Poseidon.

I bowed my head. "Lord Poseidon."

"Please don't be more formal than your brother, Calla. I'm your father," he insisted.

"Lord Poseidon," I repeated, making him sigh. "What brings you here?"

"I can talk to my daughter, can I not?" he chuckled. I shrugged and stared at the dancing crowd.

"Please forgive me, child," he said. "I have given you a tragic fate, a mistake in my part."

I felt like I was punched in the gut when he uttered those words. "So, I'm a mistake?" I questioned him.

"No, child," he disagreed. "The fate I have placed you in is a mistake, and I'm sorry about that. But I will never consider your being as a mistake."

"I'm glad, then," I mumbled.

"I'm proud of you for helping your brother," he said, smiling at me. "But I was horrified with your suggestion of killing yourself instead of you and your brother. I wouldn't want to lose any of you two."

My eyes began tearing up. "Percy won't betray you," I said. "And I'll always side with him."

"I'm sorry for separating you from your brother," he said. "I just wouldn't want the same fate that happened to my brother's lover before. She had two children, and they were almost killed by Zeus. So we separated you both."

"I understand," I said. "It was for our safety. Thank you."

He placed one hand on my cheek, his warmth radiating. With one last smile, he then walked away. I blinked away the tears. I wanted to be indifferent, aloof, but I couldn't. I'm trying but I can't. I want to hug my father, tell him I love him and I miss him. Same with my mother.

"Calla?" Apollo called. I smiled and waved. He ushered me to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "Thank you for not being a Hunter."

I shrugged. "You and Aphrodite made me realize something I've never really thought of before, so I thank you both for that."

"Anything for my children, of course," he said. "Also, I would like to give you this."

He handed me a rectangular black marble box. I opened it and saw a bronze arrow placed on black velvet.

"Whoa," I said. "No way, you're giving this to me?"

Apollo nodded. "I would give it to my children, but something tells me that you should keep it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You play a great part in the prophecy, Calla," he said with a sad smile. "I could wait until that day, but I must thank you in advance."

"Um... alright, I guess," I said.

"This arrow is special," he said. "It was forged by Hephaestus with help from Hades to be able to send anyone who was hit with this to the depths of Tartarus. It explains the dark aura it gives, right?"

I nodded, spotting the dark mist that surrounds the arrow.

"Use this _wisely_," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'wisely'. "This is only a single arrow and it's quite dangerous. Which brings me to my next gift... well, Hephaestus' gift."

He handed me a square marble box. It was sea green, with my name engraved on the the top in elegant calligraphy. I opened it and gasped.

It was a silver chain bracelet, glowing like abalone. It had a bronze triton charm dangling on it with a tiny pearl at the center.

"It's beautiful," I swooned. "How—why...?"

"He appreciated that he was your favorite Olympian god," he chuckled. "Hermes also overheard your little... er... message for Hephaestus so in appreciation, he forged this for you."

I chuckled, remembering that time **(A/N: if you don't remember, check chapter eight :D)**.

"Well, thank you," I said, clasping the bracelet around my right wrist.

"It's also a weapon, actually," Apollo said. "Touch the pearl."

I did as he said and I suddenly have a bronze bow in my hands.

"Whoa," I said. "This is _sick_! It's awesome!" I cried, touching the pearl at the center of the curve of the bow, returning to it's triton charm form.

"Thank you," I said meaningfully.

"Well it's only fair that since your brother has a pen sword that could return to him anytime, you should have something too," he said. "It's also durable enough to use with the special arrow we got you."

I raised an eyebrow. "It could return to me anytime?"

"It's going to need a few seconds but yeah, it will."

I squealed and thanked him again, asking him to give me thanks to Hephaestus.

So, I got to rescue my brother and realize I love him, not get killed by immortals, realize I have slight feelings for Lee Fletcher, meet my father and talk to him for the first time, and get two amazing gifts from the gods?

Overall, I'd say this day was awesome!

**xXx**

**Yay! Another done :D **

**Read & review please :)) **

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**AugustSummer: **Wow, thanks! :)) the spur of the mo,ent haircut was something I thought of at the last minute for fun xD hope you like this chapter! :)

**Guest (1st review): **Aw thank you :) hope you like this chapter! :)

**Guest (2nd review): **Haha :) hope you like this chapter! :)


	12. Nico's Daddy is Mr Corpse Breath

**xXx**

**TWELVE**

**xXx**

**Nico's Daddy is Mr. Corpse Breath**

**xXx**

After my little talk with Apollo, I stood in the shadows and made sure that no one noticed me. I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially after my small encounter with my father—yes, I'll be calling Poseidon my father now. Got a problem with that, punk? You don't? Alright then, that's good—and the message Apollo gave me, which is still quite unclear.

_You play a great part in the prophecy, Calla. I could wait until that day, but I must thank you in advanced. _

What did Apollo mean by I play a great role in the prophecy the Olympian gods were all so worked up with? And most of all, why me? It's most definitely Percy who has a great role, not me. And why did he give me a sad smile? It's not like I'm going to lose someone or I'll die, or whatever, right?

Unless, Percy dies or maybe... maybe it has something to do with the arrow.

I quickly opened my backpack—that Percy carried for me while I was unconscious—and brought out the special arrow Apollo gave to me.

What is so great about this arrow? Heck, I don't even know what Tartarus is! Maybe I should tell Percy, he'll know what to do.

"You're thinking about telling your brother, right?" a voice beside me said. I turned and saw Apollo once again.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm the god of prophecies, which means I can see the future. But if I were you, I wouldn't tell Percy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I can't keep something this powerful from him, now can't I?" I argued.

Apollo sighed. "Callista, I may want you for my son and all that—"

"We're not dating!" I protested. Seriously, what is wrong with him?!

Apollo, though, ignored my little outburst. "—but it's much too dangerous to change the events in the prophecy. If your brother realizes that you have a powerful arrow in your possession, there's no doubt he will try to return it to us or give it to other campers, or even to Chiron. He knows a weapon this powerful can cost you your life, and he wouldn't want that."

All the blood in my face drained. Wait, what? What does he mean by my life? Am I... am I going to _die_?

"Are you saying that... I'm going to die?" I said softly, disbelief coating the tone of my voice.

"It's possible," he sighed. "But I won't let that happen. I'll try, okay? Don't worry about it first."

I looked at him incredulously. "Don't _worry_? Are you trying to tell me not to worry about my possible death in the future? It's easier said than done!" I cried out.

"That's why I said I won't let it happen, right?" he said. "Don't think about it for now, please? The more you do, the more Percy might become suspicious and all that. It's better this way, okay? Just remember to use the arrow wisely."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay," I mumbled.

He nodded and walked away.

So, I need to not worry about the possibilities of my future death, huh? Well, I just have to try my best now, right? Argh, when did my life become much more complicated that my old algebra homework?! I thought there was nothing even more complicated than Algebra?!

"Calls? You okay?" someone asked behind me. I jumped and turned, seeing my brother's worried face.

Okay Calla, remember to be calm and normal.

"Okay? Yeah I'm okay, I'm _totally_ fine! There's nothing to worry about at all! Everything's great, all goody-goody! Whoopie! Awesome sauce and all that! I'm as fine as pancakes and as calm as a person! Go calmness!" I ranted away.

Sigh, why do I even bother?

He looked at me like I'm an odd ball. "Riiight, you're... uh... calm. Anyway, I'm done with my calls so, ready to go back to camp?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have a phone?"

He shook his head. "No, I IM-ed," he shrugged.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "IM? iMessage? Isn't that in an iPhone?"

He snorted. "Do I look rich enough to own an iPhone?"

I contemplated on that thought and shook my head. "Yeah, you're right. It's impossible."

He rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead lightly. "I'm not even allowed to have a phone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"When we demigods use cell phones, it makes it easier for monsters to sense us. If we use a phone, we have to quickly get away from it. So, we can't have phones," he explained.

I groaned. "Well, that sucks!" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "But anyway, IM is called 'Iris Messaging'. I'll show you how to do that next time."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Anyway," he said. "I'd like you to meet someone next summer at camp. He's our... half-brother, Tyson."

I looked at him in surprise. "We have a half-brother?"

He nodded. "He's awesome and sweet, don't worry."

"Why would I worry?" I asked.

"Well, he's not a demigod," he stated. "He's a cyclops."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

He chuckled. "Cyclops are big, one-eyed giants."

I paled. "Wait, I have a monster for a half-brother?"

He sighed. "He's not a monster, Calls. He's a total sweetheart! You'll meet him next summer."

I nodded. "Alright," I said.

Argus picked us up from the Empire State Building. The exhaustion from earlier made me doze off throughout the whole ride back to Camp Half-Blood. After Percy woke me up, we walked up of Half-Blood Hill and was greeted by Chiron.

He prepared hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches for us—which was super delicious—while Grover scurried away with his satyr friends. Suddenly all the satyrs were disturbed and running around like maniacs, asking about the nearest Starbucks and all. Percy explained to me that it was about the Lord of the Wild, Pan.

I later learned that Clarisse was in a secret quest. She just went back to Camp Half-Blood for a while and ran back to wherever she had her secret quest. I asked once what she did but she told me that it wouldn't be a secret anymore if she told me so I didn't press on about the issue. I was quite worried about her, though.

"By the way, Callista," Chiron called.

"Yes?" I said.

"You have a visitor. Perhaps you recognize him," he said. Someone then stepped into Chiron's office—goat hooves. I looked up and gasped.

"Castor?" I breathed, astonished. Holy crap, he's in his satyr self!

He smiled at me and nodded. I ran to him and tackled him to the ground, my eyes misty and my heart beating fast.

"Hey kiddo!" he laughed. "How's camp?"

"Y-You're here!" I cried. "You're really here! Gods, I thought I'd never see you again!"

He laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

I laughed and helped him stand up. I turned to Percy—who was confused with what was happening—and smiled, taking Castor's hand and leading him in front of my brother.

"Percy, this is Castor, my guardian for nearly fourteen years," I introduced. "Castor, this is Percy Jackson, my brother."

He smiled. "Ah, the son of Sally Jackson, right? Look at you, all grown up!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You saw me when I was a baby?" he asked.

Castor nodded. "I was walking back home when I noticed you and your sister's scent. It was quite strong, actually. I was surprised that no monster attacked yet. So I pretty much met your mother and I agreed to protect Callista on her behalf. Soon, I had to move to Maine so I brought Callista with me. Monsters were also lingering near my home so it was another reason for me to move away. Soon after that, I never had anymore contact with Sally anymore."

Percy nodded and smiled. "Thank you for protecting my sister," he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my brothers waist. He placed his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight.

"No problem, kiddo," he said. "It was my pleasure. Besides, I met Sally again a few days ago after Chiron contacted me last week. She told me about Gabe Ugliano and stuff. I'm glad Calls didn't have to meet him at all. Who knows what could've done to her!"

Percy sighed. "I'm glad about that too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who Gabe Uglybano?" I asked.

Percy chuckled. "It's Gabe Ugliano, sis," he said. "He's my late stepfather. He was horrible, plain horrible. He used to beat our mom, but luckily he's long dead."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Mom, huh?" I said. "When will I meet her?"

Castor smiled. "I also met Sally so I could give her your stuff. You'll be living with her now, since she's your much legal guardian and for the fact that she is your mother."

My eyes widened in surprise. "I'm meeting my mom? When?"

"As soon as possible, I guess," Percy said. "Or rather, the day I go home. You're coming home with me, okay?"

I smiled. Home, huh? This'll be good.

"Home sounds nice."

**xXx**

While we were talking about the quest and about Kronk—I know it's Kronos, okay? But, I happened to like the name 'Kronk' for him so beat it, punk!—and his possible plan to invade and declare war in our camp, Nico interrupted us.

"Hey! Where's... where's my sister?" he asked happily with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

I heard Percy sigh as he stood up. "Hey Nico," he said. "We need to talk."

I bit my lip and looked at anything except Nico. Bianca's gone and he's going to learn that his sister's now dead.

As they got out, Clarisse placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll understand, I hope," she said.

I sighed. "I can't... I can't bear to see him depressed about his sister's death," I mumbled. "He'll think he's all alone now."

"But he won't," Annabeth insisted. "He has you, and he has all of us."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope he knows that, though."

"He will understand, child," Chiron comforted. "It was bound to happen. It's in the prophecy, remember? _One shall be lost in the land without rain._"

I bit my lip nervously. "I-I'll go check up on them," I said, standing up and walking out of the Big House.

"Nico?" I called. "Percy? Where are you?"

"Calla?" Percy yelled. "Don't go here! It's dangerous!"

My eyes widened. "What? Where are you? Nico! Percy!"

"Don't go here!" Percy yelled.

"Nico! Where are you?"

I screamed when something cold grabbed me. I turned and paled as I saw a skeleton grinning at me creepily. It wrapped a strong, bony arm around me and pressed a blade on my neck.

"P-Percy," I whispered. He panicked.

"Oh gods, not Calla," he sighed.

"Calla!" Nico cried.

"Nico," I said softly. "It's okay, I'm still here for you, okay? I won't leave you, I promise."

I squeaked as the blade pressed harder on my neck. I felt it slightly pierce my skin as my blood slowly oozed out of the cut.

"P-Percy," I cried. "Help me."

Suddenly the skeleton released me. Percy took me in his arms, breathing heavily.

"Oh gods," he said. "Thank the gods I didn't lose you."

"No!" Nico yelled suddenly. "Go away!"

The ground beneath Percy and I suddenly shook. The skeletons froze. Percy and I jumped out of the way just as a crack opened just where we were a while back.

Percy and I were stunned. "How did you—"

"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

And all of a sudden, Nico disappeared.

To say I was shock is a possible understatement. Was... was that all of Nico's doing? If it is then... the dead, and... the ground... oh gods.

"He's... a Son of Hades?" I gasped. My surroundings were suddenly spinning, my blood rushing to my head.

"Yeah—Calls? Hey, you okay?"

Just then, darkness consumed me.

**xXx**

I woke up inside cabin three. My head was pounding a bit, but it was bearable.

I stood up and walked out of the cabin. I squealed when I stumbled and I was suddenly in the arms of Lee Fletcher.

He was looking at me worriedly. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

I waited for him to let me go, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and hugged me tight.

"Gods, Calla," he sighed. "You got me worried when you suddenly disappeared."

I bit my lip and returned his hug. "I'm sorry, I guess. I was just worried for my brother."

It suddenly felt awkward for me, especially the sudden realization that Apollo and Aphrodite made me see. Hm... I wonder if they're squealing in delight right now.

Heat crept up to my cheeks as I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"So," I said. "What's up?"

He smiled and took my hand—which wasn't any help at all with my blush, considering that my face felt hotter. He led me to the canoe lake. I laughed when I spotted a picnic cloth laid on the ground, with an acoustic guitar on top of it.

He let me sit on the cloth and he plopped beside me, taking the guitar and strumming it slightly.

"So," I began. "What's with all of... this?" I asked, referring to the picnic cloth and the guitar.

He shrugged and winked, strumming louder until it became a rhythm.

"Well," he said. "There's this girl I like... and I was planning to court her."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt a slight pang in my chest.

I gave him a tight smile. "Whoa, well... who's the lucky gal?"

"She is amazing," he said. I felt another pang in my chest.

"She is the prettiest—"

_Pang. _

"—toughest—"

_Pang. _

"—and kindest girl I have ever met."

Ouch, a harder pang.

"She's a great fighter and she's not afraid to speak up what's in her mind."

And an even harder pang.

"W-Well, what do you need? Advice or something? Because I don't have any," I said.

He shook his head. "I need an answer."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and strummed his guitar again. "I also forgot to mention something."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "She's an expert in kicking my manhood and she's the girl sitting beside me right now."

"Oh, well then—wait, what?"

He laughed then strummed his guitar continuously and sang a song.

**Had Me At Hello (Luke Benward) **

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So**

**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**

**So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

To say I was stunned is a complete understatement. He... oh gods, he wants to court me?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "M-Me?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? You don't want me to like you?"

"I have no problem with that, of course! I like you, too but... me?" I said.

He chuckled. "You like me, too?" he teased.

I bit my lip. "Ignore that part," I mumbled.

"I can't, though," he said. "I like that answer, you like me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Fletcher."

"Well then, Jackson," he said. "Will you let me court you?"

I smiled. "That depends on my brother," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"For goodness' sake, Callista!" someone behind us shouted. "Just let him freaking court you, gods!"

Lee and I furrowed our eyebrows and turned, seeing almost the whole camp watching us, with Silena in the lead of the crowd.

"Seriously?!" I yelled. "When will I get privacy? First, it was Apollo and Aphrodite, now it's you guys? Really?"

Lee chuckled. "So, my dad approves, huh?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Gods, you have no idea. He made me change my mind about joining the Hunters of Artemis because I realized I somehat like you," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows again. "You... you were going to join the Hunters of Artemis?" he said sadly.

"I was... but I stopped because of you," I said, smiling. He smirked and leaned closer to my face. I heard squealing from Silena and other girls from the Aphrodite cabin... or maybe it was just Silena, not really sure. She has a really loud squeal, I tell you.

"Really? That's nice to hear," he mumbled, leaning closer. I smirked and turned my head, making his lips land on my cheek.

"Seriously, now?" he grumbled.

I laughed. "I haven't even said 'yes' to you courting me yet," I said.

"So, you're going to answer a yes?" he said.

"I didn't say that."

"But you just said you haven't said 'yes' yet, which means you're planning to!" he pointed out.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, Lee. I mean, I like you, I really do... but, I'm not so sure about this," I sighed.

He took my hand and smiled. "That's why I want to court you, Calls. We'll get to know each other more, learm more, then hopefully, fall in love with each other," he said.

I smiled. "You're really serious about this, huh?" I said.

"Of course, I am," he said. "It's because you're the one I'm courting."

"Gods, Callista!" Silena yelled again from the bushes. "Can't you just say yes to his courting?! Or even better, just be boyfriend and girlfriend immediately then have a makeout session right now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine! Yes, you can court me!" I answered. He cheered and stood up, jumping in victory. I laughed at him and squealed as he brought me up and spun me around.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Put me down, bucko!"

"No way am I letting you go," he whispered to my ear, kissing my cheek. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Charming," I said.

"Well then," he said. "Let me walk you to your cabin, milady."

I rolled my eyes. "You're courting me, not trying to be a chaperone... and don't call me milady, okay?" I said.

He chuckled. "I was just joking about that, don't worry... but I am going to walk you back."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright then," I said.

He intertwined his hand with mine, making me smile as we walked back to my cabin.

"So, Calls," Lee said. "New hair?"

I bit my lip. "I know, I know. I'm terrible at cutting hair," I groaned.

He chuckled. "If you think it's terrible, then why not ask Silena's opinion. I bet she'll say it's pretty," he said.

I chuckled. "Alright," I said. We then turned and walked to the Aphrodite cabin. Silena was waiting outside, as if she was expecting us.

"About time," she grumbled. "I need to fix a few layers in your hair!"

I yelped as she pulled me into her cabin, making Lee wait outside. She ordered me to sit down in front of her vanity mirror while she works her magic. Silena flawlessly and expertly snipped my hair.

A few minutes later, she was done with my hair. I was _very_ pleased with how she fixed my hair's layers.

"Oh my gods, thank you Silena!" I squealed, hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"No problem, Calls," she said. "Well, go and walk with your Lee boy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Weirdo," I muttered, pursing my lips to hide my smile as I walked out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Wow, you look good," Lee complimented. I smiled bashfully and fiddled with my thumbs shyly.

"Er... thanks," I murmured, walking ahead of him to my cabin. He easily caught up with me, walking at the same pace as I was.

"I'll be staying here in Camp Half-Blood since I'm a year rounder," he told me, trying to make small talk. "How about you?"

I smiled. "I'm going with Percy. I'll be meeting my mom for the first time," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're happy," Lee said. "A frown doesn't look very good with your pretty face."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully. "Whatever," I mumbled.

"But, at least you're happy, right?" Lee said.

I sighed. "One thing I'm not happy about is Nico disappearing. Gods, I wonder if he's okay," I said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, I hope," Lee said. I nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

As I was about t open the door, the knob suddenly turned and Percy pulled me inside. I saw him glowering at Lee, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Brother, dear," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Heard you were being courted," he grumbled.

I laughed and flicked his forehead, making him wince a bit.

"Hey, don't worry you knucklehead," I said. "He's just courting me right now, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "By the way, we're going home today. Mom's excited to see you."

I grinned. "Alright then," I then turned to Lee and said my goodbye. He smiled and waved a goodbye, walking back to his cabin.

I fixed my things in my messenger bag and placed the bow on my bunk bed. I stared at the bracelet Hephaestus made as I placed the marble box of the special arrow Apollo gave me inside the backpack I stole from Percy—which he let me keep already, woo hoo!

"Ready, Calls?" Percy asked. I smiled and nodded, shouldering my backpack. Percy took my messenger bag and slung it on his shoulders. He held out his hand, which I gladly accepted, and together, we walked out of our cabin.

Argus was waiting for us down Half-Blood Hill. My brother and I walked down after Chiron bid us a goodbye—and an added good luck for me.

Castor told me he'll be staying at camp to help around while Grover looks for Pan, the Lord of the Wild, and stuff. I was happy that I'll be seeing him every summer and he can help me gain more knowledge about Greek Mythology since he'll be teaching me that while Grover's gone at some days in his journey for Pan.

"Ready to meet mom?" Percy whispered to my ear as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sighed and leaned on him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**xXx**

**Yay! She'll be meeting her mom! :D **

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update for the past few days, guys! :(( I lost connection with our WiFi and I got super irritated and moody. **

**Finally, we are done with The Titan's Curse! :)) The next chapter will be a somewhat pre-The Battle of the Labyrinth chapter or maybe a half pre-The Battle of the Labyrinth and half start of The Battle of the Labyrinth type of chapter :) er... did that make sense to you, guys? :( :) -.-" lol **

**Anyways, read and review! I'll be updating soon! :)) **

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**guest: **Thank you so much! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**AugustSummer: **Thanks for your review :) lol Apollo and Aphrodite can be complete airheads sometimes but that's what makes them endearing to me :) too bad Ahrodite doesn't appreciate Hephaestus much though :( that's just sad, really. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Ryuuki rukawa9: **Thank you! :) I'm glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)


	13. I Meet My Mom For The First Time

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so, so sorry for the delay of this chapter! :( **

**For starters, I was babysitting my cousins while their parents weren't around so I didn't have time to write. Next was I had a severe case of writer's block -.- and I got pretty hooked with some anime shows that a friend of mine recommended lol xD and I'll be traveling to the United States next week :D hehe **

**Okay, short rant! My sister is such a—I'm sorry for using this word—bitch! She's forcing me to watch this YouTuber but I'm trying to tell her that I don't want to. Then she suddenly blasts one of the YouTuber's videos here in our room so I'm not able to concentrate writing! I mean, seriously! I don't force her into anything and she's all "WATCH HER" and other fucking—sorry about that—crap! **

**I'm just so frustrated that I'm not able to write because she's disturbing me! I try telling her that I'll watch her later or next time then she's all "I WATCH WHAT YOU FORCE ME TO WATCH BUT YOU DON'T" and I was so tempted to tell her "BITCH I NEVER FORCED YOU TO WATCH ANYTHING AND I'M PRACTICALLY YOUR SLAVE HERE SINCE YOU ORDER ME TO DO THIS AND THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"  
**

**Sigh, okay I'm calm. Sorry for the big rant and the swearing, guys! I just needed to take that out of my system. :( **

**Oh yeah, I have another story! xD during one of my road trips, I was with my cousins. We were going to watch Titanic (and I was going to watch it for the first time lol) but then, my eight year old cousin asked us what we were going to watch. I muttered "porn" then my other older cousins laughed at me and said I was such a bad influence. **

**I was HORRIFIED when she suddenly told that to the other toddlers while the adults were with them. The weird thing, though, is that they—meaning, the adults—didn't scold me or anything xD haha! Lesson learned: don't lie to your cousin that you're watching porn and not Titanic :)) **

**Okay, enough with the stories. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

**xXx**

**THIRTEEN**

**xXx**

**I Meet My Mom For The First Time**

**xXx**

"Hey Calls, we're here," Percy whispered to my ear as he gently shook me awake. I groaned and swatted his hand away, wanting to go back to my peaceful slumber.

"Come on, Calls. We arrived already," he sighed, shaking me harder. I sighed and nodded, raising my head from my brother's shoulder and running a hand through my possibly messed up hair.

Percy helped me out of the car and handed me my backpack. I smiled and shouldered my backpack, gratefully taking his hand that he offered to me—I... er... didn't mean this literally, alright? Um... of course you guys know, you're not stupid and um... yeah, I'll shut up now—as we walked into the apartment building.

To say that I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm practically making Percy drag me to the apartment room!

"Calls!" Percy groaned. "You'll be fine."

"No!" I said stubbornly. "I'm nervous."

"Well, that's not obvious at all!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Sarcastic-Know-It-All! I'm practically meeting my mother for the first time!" I retorted. Percy sighed and squeezed my hand lightly.

"Hey," he said softly. "You'll be fine. Mom misses you, you know."

I bit my lip hesitantly before nodding, walking beside my brother. We stayed silent in the elevator ride and when we got out, my heart started pumping really heavily that I'm surprised Percy didn't hear it yet. I can actually hear it with my own ears. Every step nearing to my biological mother's apartment made my heart beat heavier and heavier—if that's even possible.

"We're here," my brother announced as we stopped in front of a mahogany door. I squeezed my brother's hand tightly as he pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" a muffled voice called out. My breath hitched when the footsteps became louder and the door opened.

The woman in front of me was tall—about five feet and eleven inches—with long, straight, brown hair, sparkly blue eyes, and a warm smile. Some of the gray strands in her hair didn't make her look old at all. Overall, she's a very beautiful woman. Once again, I meet Sally Jackson.

"Hey mom," Percy smiled and gave her a big hug. Wow, now I know where my brother got his genes. Our parents are goooooood looking! Hm... I wonder if I look just as good.

I stood there awkwardly as they had their little reunion. Mild jealousy was spreading a bit through my veins, but I'm trying to tame it, of course.

When Sally pulled away from Percy, she turned to me and grinned excitedly. She quickly pulled me into a big hug, nearly squeezing my guts out—not that I didn't mind. I was hugging her nearly with much strength she is using.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "I'm finally holding my daughter in my arms."

Okay, that pulled my heartstrings. My eyes were turning cloudy, the tears gathering in my eyes. I tried blinking them away, which made the opposite effect as my tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I felt my shoulder becoming wet as my mother cried as well.

"M-Mom?" I mumbled. Oh gods, it felt soooo good to say that word! I'm finally saying that word!

I was surprised when she cried harder, squeezing me tighter—if that's even possible.

"Oh, my baby girl!" she cried. "You're finally here with me."

"Aw crap," my brother said. "Stop, this should be happy! You're making me cry."

I laughed and pulled away from my mom—it really felt good to say that, seriously! I punched Percy's shoulder playfully and grinned.

"You're crying, huh? I wonder what Annabeth will say if she sees this?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead.

"I have the drachmas with me so you can't IM her, ha!" he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

This is going to be great.

**xXx**

"Well?" mom asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well... what?"

"You're brother told me you were being courted. Who's the lucky guy?" she squealed. I laughed as she pulled me to the couch and looked at me expectingly.

It's been a month since I've been living with my mom and my brother. It's already January twenty-first.

I've learned quite a lot about my mom. She's like the _most _awesome mom EVER!

She's like my best friend already, especially when it comes to girl things. We watched Titanic together—oh Jack!—and we went shopping with Percy—with a few monster avoiding parts here and there, of course—she helped me with my menstrual craps when it was my time of the month—trust me, I nearly drove Percy to insanity with my mood swings. Mom and I had a good laugh about it—and we had chit chats with her boyfriend, Paul Blofis. He seemed like an okay guy, I guess.

I fell in love with my mom's blue cookies, waffles and her other blue food! It's was just so cool that it was color blue and not the usually golden brown waffles or the usual chocolate chip color kind of cookies.

"Well," I said. "His name's Lee Fletcher and he's a son of Apollo."

"Is he good looking?"

"Nearly just as handsome as his father. Trust me mom, he is surfer dude hot."

"Is he tall?"

"Almost as tall as Percy."

"Is he nice to you?"

"He serenades me and prepared to wait until I'm ready to say that I want to be his girlfriend."

"Is he blond and blue eyed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well," she said, pointing behind me. "There's a handsome young man right behind you in an Iris Message."

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets when I turned and saw Lee, smirking at me. Uh oh.

"I'll leave you two, then," she winked at me and scurried away. I'm sure she's just eavesdropping there or something.

"So," Lee began. "I'm surfer dude kind of hot, huh?"

"I never said that," I said, pursing my lips to prevent myself from smiling.

"Yeah, Riiight," he chuckled. "Anyway, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"None, why?"

"Well, I want to take you out on a date, I mean, I know I'm still courting you but—"

"Okay," I giggled. He looked at me, surprised.

"C-Come again?"

"Let's go tomorrow," I said. He grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," and with one last smile, I waved my hand across the Iris Message.

My mom scrambled to me, grinning like a teenage girl.

"So, you're going out tomorrow, huh?" she teased. See, she was eavesdropping.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

This is going to be fun.

**xXx**

**Okay, I'm sooo so sorry if this is really short :( I'll be making one more chapter before I go to the United States so please bear with me :( **

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**guest (1st review): Thanks :) hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**AugustSummer: Aw thank you so much! :) I'm pretty excited with what will happen to LeeLista in the future ;) hahaha! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Ryuuki rukawa: Thanks for the compliment! :) I still have much more to learn, though. I'm just fourteen so I have more time to learn a lot :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Kylie Galen: Haha, thanks! :) hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **


	14. My First Date

**xXx**

**FOURTEEN **

**xXx**

**My First Date**

**xXx**

**DING DONG! **

"Percy, could you please get that for me?" mom called out from the kitchen. Percy stood up from his seat and ran to the door.

"Silena? What are you dong here?"

I raised an eyebrow and dashed to the door, and true enough, Silena was there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, rushing to the living area.

"Um... you may come in!" my brother said sarcastically. Silena ignored him and forced me to sit down on the couch.

"I'm here to prep you up for your date!" she squealed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy said, rushing to my side. "What date? What is she talking about?"

"Lee asked me out on a date," I answered.

"Percy, it's okay. Let her date," mom said.

"But mom she's just fourte—"

"He's just courting her for now, Perce," mom reasoned out, winking at me without Percy noticing. "Don't be such a worrywart. You're more like a mother to her than I am, it'll make me look bad!"

I giggled. My mom is cool!

"Anyway," Silena said. "Let's go to your room!"

My room is normal sized, with a comfy bed, a small vanity desk and mirror and a closet. I also have a small shelf and a study table. A few Greek books were arranged—courtesy of Annabeth, of course—and a few pictures framed: me and Castor in my first birthday party, me and Castor in an amusement park, Percy, mom and I in the living room—shot by Paul—Percy, Annabeth and I—during the two days she visited us here—and Percy and I, soaking wet from swimming during our stay in Montauk. Ah, it was quote a normal life I was already missing some monsters—not that I'd want to encounter any.

"Okay, sit here," Silena said as she ushered me to the stool in front of my vanity desk.

"Wait up," she said and scrambled out of my room, coming back with a large cloth. She placed it on the mirror, making sure that no parts of the mirror were seen.

"Um... what's up with the cloth?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait if you want to see my masterpiece on you," she winked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Silena grinned contentedly. "Great! Now, wash your face," she ordered as she began taking stuff out of her big bag. I shrugged and did what she said, humming as I used my foam facial wash in circular motions on my face.

Once all the residue was washed away on my face, I walked back to my fashion obsessed friend, taken aback by the numerous cosmetics laid on my vanity desk.

"Uh... what is all... _this_?" I asked, referring to her makeup.

"I'm going to give you a makeover, duh," she said as if it was the most obvious thing—which it was. Stupid me.

"Oh... right. Please don't make it heavy, okay?" I asked. She nodded and gestured me to sit on the stool.

"Okay, so I'll make it simple and just place powdered foundation on your face. Is that good?"

"Is it lightweight?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then," I agreed nonchalantly. She lightly dusted the powder on my face with a big fat brush that's _so_ soft! Gosh, could just touch the brush everyday!

She then brushed my eyebrows, telling me that they're full enough and that not much had grown ever since she plucked them the first time she did a makeover on me **(See chapter one :D)**.

"Close your eyes," she commanded softly. I simply complied.

With a light hand, she dusted something on my eyelids. Nothing more, nothing less. She then pressed my lashes with something then began putting something on my lashes.

"What are you doing with my lashes?" I asked.

"Curling and placing coats of mascara," she answered. I shrugged and let her do her thing.

She then placed something creamy on my cheeks, then began buffing it with a brush. After that, she placed lip balm on my lips then applied something else... I don't know what it is though.

"Okay, now for your hair," she said. Silena took a clip and clipped my bangs away.

"Okay, now change into this," she handed me folded clothes and ushered me into the bathroom.

The top was a simple white, long sleeved, Peter Pan collar blouse. The collar was gold and sparkly, making the top have a bit of something in it without making it too much. It was cute!

My bottoms was a skirt... well, a skirt with shorts underneath. What do they call that again? Skort? Yeah.

Anyway, the skort was pleated and color black. It had pockets on both sides. The shorts underneath will be helpful, especially if I'll be encountering monsters and stuff.

All in all, I love the outfit!

Once I got out, Silena made me turn around. She was happy with the results. She wasn't very impressed with my legs, though. They were quite hairy so she shaved them. It was quite awkward for me to be with a top and undies only in front of my friend, but she told me she didn't mind at all.

Finally, my legs were silky smooth and hair free! She then handed me a pair of black flats and a tan shoulder bag. She packed it with a dozen arrows in a quiver—how did she fit them there?!—drachmas, nectar, ambrosia and emergency money—a hundred bucks. Gods, this girl is prepared!

"Any accessories you want to wear?" she asked. I settled with the bracelet Hephaestus gave me.

"Ready to see my masterpiece?" she squealed. Waves of excitement enveloped me as Silena took the black cloth off the mirror. I gasped at the reflection.

My eyes were dusted with white eyeshadow and my lashes were full of volume and curled. My cheeks had a warm peach color with very subtle hints of gold, making my cheeks look glow-y and radiant. My lips look like I was sucking on a popsicle. It was simple, but my features were enhanced.

My bangs were clipped to the side with a cute ribbon clip, showing more of my face.

"Oh my gods, Silena... I love you so much!" I squealed, hugging the life out of my friend. She giggled and hugged me back.

"No problem, amiga!" she winked. "Good luck with your date!"

I blushed and nodded.

While she was packing her things, my mom barged into my room, grinning at the sight of me.

"Oh sweetheart, you look even more beautiful!" she sighed. I smiled and thanked her.

"It's all thanks to Silena," I said. My mom thanked her, which she replied with her million dollar smile.

"Calls! Lee's here!" Percy called out. The three of us then walked out of my room.

"Aw man, Silena! What did you do to my sister?" Percy groaned.

Silena raised an eyebrow. "Percy, she looks gorgeous!"

"That's the problem," he grumbled. "Boys are supposed to repel from her, but now they'll probably go to her like a magnet."

"Whoa," Lee mumbled, slack-jawed at my sight. I blushed slightly, walking to him.

"Okay, you know what happens when something goes wrong, right?" Percy told Lee.

"No boy will be near her except me, I promise," he said seriously. Percy nodded.

"Good. Have fun then, I guess," he said. "Have her home by nine o' clock PM!"

"Got it!" Lee replied and turned to me.

"Wow, your brother sure is protective," he told me. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I smiled and thanked him. Hopefully, this will turn out alright.

**xXx**

"How's the food?" Lee asked.

Okay, Lee first took me to lunch in a pretty cool restaurant. The food is delicious! I think it's Italian or something.

"It's great!" I said, finished with my meal. Once Lee paid for the bill, we then walked around the street. We settled for a fun place so he took me to the nearest amusement park.

He then went and played basketball in a booth to win me a prize.

"I bet you that I can get you that blue teddy bear," Lee challenged.

I smirked. "I bet you that you won't."

"Deal."

Once Lee started playing basketball, though, I then regretted my decision.

He. Was. Good.

He was able to shoot every ball he shot to the hoop. Soon enough, he was already a winner and got me the teddy bear.

"My prize from the bet, now," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and hugged the teddy bear. "What do you want?"

"A kiss on the lips. At least a smooch."

I bit my lip and smiled, standing on my tippy toes and gave him a short kiss.

"Happy?" I asked, my cheeks heating up.

Lee flashed me a broad grin. "Very."

We then went to a picture booth and began smiling for the camera.

Once we got the pictures, we were laughing our ass out.

The first picture was a normal smile while we hugged each other.

The second one was the two of us covering our eyes when we were surprised with the flash.

The third one was when we just stared at the camera after we rubbed our eyes.

Then the last one was Lee holding me by the waist and kissing my cheek while I had a surprised expression on my face.

"I'm taking the last two!" he laughed out. I giggled and nodded, taking the first two pictures.

It was about five o' clock PM that the sky started to darken a bit.

"Do you want to watch the mini concert the amusement park's having?" Lee asked. I shrugged and nodded, remembering that my curfew was at nine.

The son of Apollo led me through the crowd, making sure he wasn't losing me. Suddenly, Lee had let go of my hand, making me lost in the sea of people.

I grumbled profanities as I tried to find Lee in the crowd, but to no avail. I was about to walk out of the crowd when colorful lights suddenly started flashing.

"Hello everyone!" a familiar voice boomed on the microphone. I turned and saw Lee, on stage. Together with him were his siblings Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin and Kayla. Michael was on drums, Will was on guitar, Austin was on bass and Kayla was on keyboards. Lead vocalist is Lee.

"I have a special number for a special girl along the crowd," he said. Screaming girls suddenly invaded my eardrums, making me grumble more profanes. I then fished my way in front, 'accidentally' shoving some bitches here and there.

"I bet that's me!" one girl beside me said.

"No way, it's me!" the other girl said.

I rolled my eyes. It's most obviously me since I'm the one being courted—I sounded pretty arrogant there... cool. I feel a smirk coming... smiiiiirk. Oh yeah. L-O-L.

"One, two, three, go!"

Will then started strumming on the guitar, signaling the beginning of the song.

**Mermaid (Train)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**Can't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote**

**Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before **

All the girls were screaming so loud, probably because of how hot Lee is. Remember when I told my mom he was surfer dude hot? This proves it.

**Stayed there till the air was clear**

**I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore **

Lee was doing a few dance moves, making the girls scream louder. Gods, it's like they think Lee's Justin Bieber or something!

**I offered you my coat, thank god this luck can float**

**Crazy how that shipwreck met my ship was comin' in **

**We talked till the sun went down**

**Love on the Puget Sound**

**My treasure map was on your skin**

The girls around me were then wondering out loud if they were the ones who caught his interest.

Psh, it's me, duh.

"In your dreams, loser. He most probably only goes for pretty girls. You need more help in that department," the girl beside me said. Oh, I said that aloud? Whoops.

"Eat your words later and watch," I told her with a smirk.

**Beauty in the water, angel on the beach**

**Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach**

**Till I got her, had I known it could come true**

**I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you**

**Whoa, just like you, whoa**

**Sharks green with envy they wonder what you see in me**

**Funny thoughts sometimes can't help but wonder about as well **

Lee then started to walk down to the crowd, avoiding every grab the girls are trying to make on his foot. Geez, I know he's hot but the girls here look like they're watching Justin Bieber in one of his concerts. Goodness!

**Now life is a holiday, making up for the years I paid**

**The way to this heavenly bay…it went through hell**

**Beauty in the water, angel on the beach**

**Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach**

**Till I got her, had I known it could come true**

**I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you**

**Whoa, just like you, whoa**

Lee then started to walk down, walking towards our direction.

**Rescued you by the banu tree, all the girlfish in the sea**

**Puttin' a candle to you, they don't have a handle on you, they don't have a scandal on you**

**Holler back will save you**

**...saving me was B-I-G, all the boyfish in the sea**

**They all wish that they could be me**

He was reaching out for my hand, nearing closer to me. I was about to grab it, when the girl beside me took it and looked at Lee flirtatiously.

Lee simply raised an eyebrow at her and shook her hand off of his.

**Can't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote**

**Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before**

All I could do was actually smirk at the girl beside me when Lee took my hand and winked at me.

**Beauty in the water, angel on the beach**

**Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach**

**Till I got her, had I known it could come true**

**I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you**

**Whoa, just like you, whoa**

I giggled when he twirled me around and placed his arm around my waist.

**Just like you**

**Just like you**

"Callista Jackson, will you be my girlfriend?"

**xXx**

I gaped like a fish at what he said.

He was looking at me with hopeful eyes. It was as if no one was breathing as everyone waited for my answer.

"Heck yes!" I cried. Lee stared at me in shock and cheered, spinning me around. Everyone around us was cheering for us, even the girl who was bitching a while back!

Lee then picked me up bridal style. "My girlfriend!" he cheered while spinning us around. I laughed at his silly antics.

Once the crowd dispersed, Lee's siblings ran to us and congratulated us both.

Lee walked me home, our hands intertwined while my other hand held the blue teddy bear. If only time slowed down we could stay holding hands longer, but it suddenly went too fast that we're already in front of my apartment.

"So... I'll see you soon, then?" I questioned.

Lee smiled and nodded. "I'll see you soon, then."

I turned to the mahogany door.

"Calls?" he called. I turned back to Lee.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips and grinned.

"Goodnight."

I giggled. "Goodnight."

Once he left and I rushed into my room, I placed Lee, Jr.—yes, Lee, Jr., get over it—on my pillows and recalled the whole date. I fell in love with him in nearly a month and a half... is that even possible? One thing stood out in my thoughts, though.

I was officially Lee Fletcher's girlfriend.

**xXx**

**THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! **

**Okay, I don't know if you guys thought it was too rushed and I'm not sure but hopefully it's not. Falling for a person in a month is possible, right? Hehe, I don't know. **

**Anyways, I knooow it's short :( I'll make a longer chapter soon! :D it will be the start of The Battle of the Labyrinth book already :D **

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**guest: Thanks! :) hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Hannah: Haha, your review made my day xD thanks for saying that my story is one of the best. I'm quite flattered *blush* lol :)) hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**H: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D hope you enjoy this chapter, as well! :)**


	15. My Two Awesome Brothers

**Oh my gosh, guys. I nearly cried (tears of happiness, of course) when I saw this story hit a hundred reviews. I was just staring at the screen, at the number of reviews I got with this story! It was unbelievable, seriously. **

**I just want to thank you all, ALL of you (whether you favorited, alerted or reviewed in this story or not) for being so supportive with my story. This is one of the biggest achievements I've even gotten in (The biggest one was getting people to read my stories lol). **

**So, THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH! **

**Without you all, I wouldn't be able to achieve this goal. Each and every reader is a very important person to me and I can't thank you all enough for taking your time and being patient with my updates :) I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Moving on from this speech thing, I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating as soon as possible! I just had school last week and so I don't think I'll be able to update as much as before, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE! :) **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Two words: Rick. Riordan. Lol :) **

**xXx**

**FIFTEEN**

**xXx**

**My Two Awesome Brothers**

**xXx**

"Just relax," mom said as she drove us to our new school, Goode High School. Pshh, she didn't sound relaxed at all. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to... you know."

"Destroy it?" Percy asked.

"Yes," our dear mother said bluntly.

Why is my mother asking my brother dearest not to destroy a school, you ask? Well, I've heard from mom that Percy has a bad habit of getting whatever school he went to destroyed. Unbelievably, he's not arrested yet or placed in juvy or whatever.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm with Percy!" I assured her.

"That was another thing I was afraid of."

"Hey!"

Percy snickered at me. "She's worried that you'll be like me in school," he told me.

"Oh, puh-_lease_," I said. "I stayed in Westover hall for nearly two years, bucko!"

"Lucky you," Percy muttered. "Guess Castor was careful enough, huh."

"Yup."

As we pulled over, I spotted Paul Blofis—my mother's boyfriend—greeting some students as they walked up the steps. I squinted my eyes when I spotted a familiar bunch of frizzy red hair. I didn't bother commenting on my mother and brother's conversation on Annabeth having a 'date' with Percy when I immediately recognized the person.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I heard mom ask.

"Oh my gods," I said. "I can't believe it!"

"Calls?" mom said, suddenly alarmed. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"It's nothing bad," I said. "It's Rachel!"

I scurried out of the car, not bothering to check if Percy was following me. I clamped the shoulder of my sixth grade friend. She jumped and turned, her lips curling upwards as she recognized me.

"Oh my gosh, Calla!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around me. I laughed, hugging her just as tight.

"It's been nearly three years! How are you?" she asked me.

I giggled. "A _lot _has happened. I have a boyfriend," I informed her.

She squealed. "Who's the lucky guy?! Is he hot?"

"Surfer dude hot."

"Ooh," she said. "_Very _nice!"

Who's this girl, you ask? This, my friend, is Rachel Elizaveth Dare, my best friend in sixth grade. We met when she threw a hairbrush at my head accidentally thinking I was one of the people who pushed her into the swimming pool after swimming class. After that, we suddenly became best friends. When I changed schools, though, we weren't able to keep in touch that much. I still remembered her, though and luckily, she did too.

As we walked into the gym for the orientation, I informed her about what has happened in my life—excluding the demigod crap, of course—and she told me that not much changed in her life after I left our previous school. She still paints and she still has a rocky relationship with her father.

I suddenly looked around, wondering if Percy followed me. Whoops, can't find him.

"Who are you looking for?" Rachel asked.

I sighed. "My brother who's apparently lost in the sea of students."

Rachel suddenly narrowed her eyes and grabbed my hand, stomping her way to something... or some_one. _

"What are you doing here?" she said as she grabbed the shoulder of a student. My eyebrows rose to my hairline at the person she just asked that question to.

"Percy?"

Rachel turned to me. "You know this psycho?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's my brother."

Her eyes twinkled in surprise, then in annoyance. "Well then, would you mind telling him to apologize to me for, oh, I don't know... trying to _kill _me!"

I raised an eyebrow at my brother. "You tried to kill her?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" he said. "I thought she was one of the skeletons chasing after me!"

They both continued talking while I tuned them out, wondering what Lee was doing at the moment, when Rachel suddenly began pushing my brother and I.

"Run," she said. "Now."

"Why?" I asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered to my ear, making sure Percy didn't hear her.

"From everything that's been happening to my life, I would believe anything," I sighed, remembering the Greek mumbo jumbo that is now involved in my life.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Promise."

She sighed. "You see those two cheerleaders?"

I nodded.

"_Empousai_," she said. "You know, the thing in Greek myths."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You... you see through the Mist?" I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Mist? What's that?"

"That's not important at the moment," I whispered to her, stealing a glance at the cheerleaders. "Those two... they're Greek monsters? You can see them? The monsters, I mean."

"Yeah, why? Can you, too?" she said, her green eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah, I do. Rachel, these Greek things are real," I whispered to her.

"I knew it!" she half whispered and shouted. "I knew I'm not crazy!"

"But the problem is," I said, looking at the cheerleaders again. "How do we escape them?"

She smirked. "We split."

It didn't take long to convince Percy that I had to go and do some girl stuff. He merely blushed and shooed me away.

I mentally prepared myself, standing on guard just in case one of those cheerleaders get to me. I walked backwards until I bump into someone, falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're—Calla?"

"Annabeth?"

I blinked at the blonde girl in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, lending her a hand. She gratefully took it and stood up.

"I was waiting for Percy—what's wrong?" she asked alarmingly as she saw the nervousness in my eyes.

"Empousai," I said. "Percy. Empousai."

Just then, Percy and Rachel ran out of the school, out of breath. Annabeth's eyes turned hard. Uh oh.

**xXx**

Percy continued to convice Annabeth about what happened in school while I just tuned them out and ignored their little lover's quarrel, quietly sitting in the cab and looking out the window as we headed to Camp Half-Blood.

Once we arrived in Half-Blood hill, I sprinted out of the cab, getting to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood in what felt like seconds. I rushed to the archery arena, a smile appearing on my face as I spotted who I was looking for.

I wrapped my arms around Lee's waist, feeling him jump a bit as he turned to look at who surprised him. He flashed me a million dollar smile as he met my eyes.

"Hey Calls, how's my beautiful girlfriend?" he winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him jokingly, feeling my blood rush to my cheeks.

"I saw some empousai in my school—" Lee's eyes widened in alarm, "—but I didn't fight them! I found Annabeth immediately after I split from Percy."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry me, okay? I hate it when you do that."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled and brought his lips to mine for a short kiss.

"Calls!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head and saw my brother walking towards us. I smiled and unwrapped my arms around my boyfriend—insert Silena's signature squeal here.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

Percy sighed. "I need you to help me clean our cabin. Silena's doing the cabin inspection."

"Oh crud," I muttered. "I see the emergency. Silena's neat freak-ness will kill us both." I turned to Lee and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you soon," I told him.

He smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Percy and I then ran to our—expectedly messy—cabin. Surprisingly, though, as we opened the door, our cabin was... clean.

The floor was seen and the whole place was dust free. Wow... what happened here?

My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when I spotted a really big giant, who was wearing a flowered apron and rubber gloves, sweeping the floor of our cabin. My eyes probably popped out completely when the giant spotted my brother and I, then charged at Percy.

"Percy!" he bellowed. I was nearly going to attack with the broom that fell to the ground when he suddenly engulfed my brother into a rib breaking bear hug.

"Hey big guy!" Percy greeted. "Ow, watch the ribs. The ribs."

I watched them interact, my eyes as wide as saucers and slack-jawed.

"By the way," my brother said. "Calls, this is Tyson. Tyson, this is Calla."

I smiled nervously, feeling a bit intimidated. "H-Hey big... huge... don't eat me," I squeaked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Calls, he's our paternal half-brother."

I blinked. "He's my brother?" I asked, pointing at the giant who was grinning like crazy at me.

"Hi big sister!" the giant said, engulfing me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Ribs... not... surviving... help..." I squeaked. The giant—Tyson—put me down, giving me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Tyson was excited! I have a big sister!" he cheered happily. I found myself smiling at the big guy. Aw, he's so cute!

"Aw, he's just like a little kid!" I cooed.

Percy smiled. "He's seven years old."

"He's seven?!" I cried. "Wow, he's big."

"He's a cyclops," Percy shrugged. "And he's a really awesome brother!"

I smiled. "I guess I should hang out with my two brothers, huh."

"Yup," Percy chirped.

After Silena inspected our cabin—and winked at me, which meant, "_TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND LEE. INCLUDE EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, NO LEAVING ANYTHING!"—_Percy, Tyson and I hung out around camp. I was able to know more about Tyson—like his similar love for peanut butter, like me! Pshh, he is most _obviously_ my brother—and I was able to see that he wasn't as bad as the cyclops I read about in Greek Mythology books. He was a total sweetheart, like Bessie!

I was also given the wonderful privilege to watch Tyson work in the camp forges. He's a _very_, very talented big guy. He was able to make a super awesome sword so fast, Beckendorf was impressed!

While he worked on little trinkets and chains and stuff, he updated Percy and I on what was happening under the sea, our father's domain.

The old kings of the sea were starting wars on our father, battles have been raging all over the Atlantic. Hearing that made me a bit—a _bit_... okay, a lot—worried for my father. I hope he's alright...

"Maybe we should help him," Percy suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, Percy. The Titans are rising, we need to stay here where it's safe," I told him.

"But leaving Dad—"

"He would want his children safe. Why do you think he separated us when we were born? We didn't become demigod chow food to monsters because of that. Dad's taking risks right now and he would want us to stay here," I told him.

"Daddy wants us at camp," Tyson assured him. "Lots of people above the sea, too. We can make them go boom."

I smiled. "Yeah, go boom."

He is so ADORABLE!

"Calla! I made you a necklace with small shellies!" Tyson said. He held up a silver chain necklace with a small bronze shell pendant dangling. In the center of the pendant was a small rhinestone. It looked so delicate, I was afraid it would break once it was placed on my hand.

"Tyson," I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I made Percy a watch, so I made big sister a necklace!" he said, a small red hue spreading across his cheeks as he felt embarrassed. I smiled and stood up on a stool to match his height, wrapping my arms around Tyson's neck.

"Thanks little bro," I giggled as he set me down carefully. He grinned at me, clasping the necklace around my neck.

Wow, I am so lucky to have two awesome possum brothers!

**xXx**

After dinnertime, Tyson and Percy headed for the sword fighting arena while I went to look for Silena.

I knocked on the Aphrodite Cabin and the door swung open swiftly, revealing my best friend, Silena Beauregard.

"Details," she said. "Now."

She pulled me into her cabin and dragged me into their super pink bathroom. I laughed and told her everything that happened between Lee and I, from the date until he asked me to be his girlfriend, and then our other few dates when he visited.

"Oh my gods," Silena squealed. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," I laughed. "I still can't believe he's my boyfriend, though. It feels so..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I mean, can you believe that I'm dating the guy I used to loathe?"

"Life is always unexpected, Calls. Anything can happen," she said. I noticed some sort of change in her eyes, something like guilt, but I shrugged it off.

"Anyways, I guess I'll be going now. Good night, Silena!"

"Good night, Mrs. Fletcher," she teased. I rolled my eyes, mentally sighing at the squeal that emitted from her as she spotted my flushed cheeks.

Once I got back in the cabin, I dozed off once my head hit my pillow. I suddenly woke up when I heard a bit of noise by the fountain.

"Percy? Is that you?" I called out.

"Calls?" he said. I walked closer to my brother, worry spreading through my veins as I saw my brother's panicked expression.

"Hey," I said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I'm good. Can't sleep."

I sighed at his lie and nodded, pulling him into his bunk bed and lying down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me brotherly and protectively, as if he's afraid that I'll disappear once he'd let go of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him just as tight.

"Whatever it is you're worrying about," I told him. "I'll always be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

If only I knew that I might break that promise on the day of the battle...

**xXx**

**CLIFF HANGER! Lol :)) Sorry about the short chapter, guys :( I'll try to make it longer next time :) READ & REVIEW! :D**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS: **

**BrownBeltNinja: **Haha, you're awesome! :) thanks for the OC and the suggestion of another story lol. Do not worry, good reader, I will kill Lee BUT something will happen lol :)) hope you enjoy this chapter!

**marshmallowlover: **Ahhhh, your review made me blush! :) thanks for reviewing! :D hope you enjoy this chappie hehe :)


End file.
